Senior Year
by jenny crum
Summary: Derek and Penelope fall in love but have a few obstacles to overcome to stay together during their senior year of high school, the entire team is featured in this story, can they help bring Derek and Penelope together or will Tamara and Jordan succeed in pulling them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia smiles as she watches the high school quarterback Derek Morgan as the team finishes practice, Penelope along with her best friend JJ stand up and pick up their stuff and head toward JJs car. Derek looks up just in time to see Penelope walk off of the bleachers, he bites down on his bottom lip as he watches her butt sway back and forth.

He had wanted to talk to Penelope, to ask her out on a date but he didn't know if she would go and if there was one thing that Derek Morgan could not stand it was rejection from a woman, especially this woman. Derek was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his best friend Aaron Hotchner,  
AKA Hotch to his friends talking to him.

Hotch waved his hand in front of Dereks face and said, "helloooooooo earth to Derek, Derek can you hear me"?, Derek shook his head and turned his attention from Penelopes butt to his best friend and said, "sorry, what was that"?. Hotch laughed and said, "man who were you staring at over there"?, he smiled and said, "I was watching Penelope Garcia".

David Rossi another one of Dereks friends walked over and said, "what's up guys, what are we looking at"?, Hotch laughed and said, "it's not a what it's a who"?, Dave took his helmet off and said, "ohhhhhhhh do tell, do tell". Derek said, "I was looking at Penelope Garcia ok", Dave held up his hands and said, "chill man, I like Penelope she is a great girl but isn't she dating that dork ohhhhh what the hell is his name", he thought for a minute and said, "is it something like Calvin"?, Hotch laughed and said, "I think that's Kevin".

Derek laughed and said, "I like her, I mean like reallyyyyyy like her but I'm afraid that she won't give me the time of day", Dave said, "are you still having trouble with math"?, Derek smiled and said, "you know I am man and if my grade drops any lower I won't be able to play ball", Rossi smiled and said, "Penelope is a math tutor, I bet if you went and talked to Mrs. Smith the guidance counselor and told her you were having trouble and see if she has any recommendations on a tutor, I bet she would recommend Penelope".

Derek smiled and said, "Dave you are a genius, would you happen to know if Mrs. Smith is still here"?, Dave said, "I believe she is, why don't you get changed and head to her office". Derek laughed and said, "wish me luck boys, hopefully before senior year is over Penelope Garcia will be with me".

Hotch and Dave said, "good luck man", as they watched him run toward the locker room, he quickly showered and stepped out to put his clothes on and he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and said, "Jordan, what the hell are you doing in here"?, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "ohhh come on Derek I have been chasing you for the past 3 years why don't you just admit it that you want me as bad as I want you".

Derek put his shirt on and said, "I will admit no such thing, now if you will excuse me I have an appointment with Mrs. Smith", Jordan pouted and said, "but what about meeeeeee"?, Derek rolled his eyes and said, "listen Jordan you are an ok girl but you are soooooooooo not my type so no offense but I have my eyes on someone else".

Derek grabbed his pants and headed into a stall and smiled as he heard Jordan storm off, he pulled his watch out of his pocket and saw that it was almost 4:00 and realized that he needed to hurry if he was going to catch Mrs. Strauss". Hotch smiled when he saw his girlfriend of 3 years walking toward him.

He threw his arm around her waist and pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers, when they pulled apart he said, "you look so beautiful today Em". She smiled adn said, "thank you Aaron", she looked over her shoulder trying to find JJ and said, "hey have either of you seen JJ"?, Dave said,  
"she just left a few minutes ago with Penelope".

Emily kissed Aarons lips and said, "are you still coming over to my house later, my parents are out of town until Monday so it will be just me and you and a few friends getting together, can you see if Derek and Reid want to come over, we could have a little party and have a little funnnnn"  
he smiled and said, "of course I will be there baby, I will see you at about 6:00 is that alright"?, she kisssed his lips one final time and said, "it sure is Aaron, I'll see you then".

Hotch and Dave headed toward the locker room and they pass Jordan in the hall, she looks at Hotch and says, "Aaronnnnnnn why hasn't Derek asked me out"?, Dave laughed and said, "could it be because you are a heartless, cold bitch"?, Jordan said, "I AM NOT", Aaron said, "well Jordan you are".

Jordan stormed off and went around the corner and stopped when she heard Aaron say to Dave, "Penelope is an amazing girl and I think that her and Derek would make an amazing couple". She put her finger to her chin and said, "so my man wants that geeky slut, wellllll I can't have that", she pulls out her cell and after a couple of rings she says, "Tamara we need to talk, I need your help".

Derek knocks on Mrs. Smiths door and she looks up and says, "ohhhhh come in Derek", he walks in and says, "sorry to bother you mam, but I was wondering something"?, she put her pencil down and said, "what can I help you with"?, Derek said, "I am having trouble with math and I was wondering if you know someone that can tutor me, if my grade drops any further I won't be able to play ball".

Mrs. Smith said, "well I had 2 tutors left but I just assigned Reid to help JJ in History, I still have my favorite tutor", Derek smiled and said,  
"who is your favorite tutor mam"?, she smiled and said, "Garcia, Penelope Garcia". Derek said, "is there anyway that you can set me up with her mam, we have our first game in 3 weeks and I have a test in 2 and if I flunk it I am off the team".

Mrs. Smith smiled and said, "sure honey", she picked up her office phone and dialed Penelopes home number and after a few rings Derek heard, "hey Penelope this is Mrs. Smith, I was wondering if you would be up to tutoring someone for me"?, Penelope said, "sure Mrs. Smith, who do you want me to tutor"?, Mrs. Smith says, "I need you to tutor Derek Morgan in math".

Penelope had to sit down, she tried to speak but no words would come, after a couple of seconds she said, "sure Mrs. Smith, just tell him to meet me in the library after practice tomorrow". Mrs. Smith said, "thank you Penelope", Penelope smiled and said, "anytime mam", the call was then disconnected.

Mrs. Smith said, "Derek, Penelope told me to have you meet her in the library after practice tomorrow", he smiled and said, "thanks Mrs. Smith I really appreciate it". Penelope still had the phone in her hand, JJ said, "Garcie, what's wrong"?, she said, "I start tutoring someone tomorrow Jayje".

JJ smiled and said, "that's great, who is it", she then took a sip of soda into her mouth but she spit it out when Penelope said, "Derek Morgan",  
I start tutoring Derek Morgan tomorrow". 


	2. Chapter 2

Senior Year-Ch 2

Emily parked her car in front of Penelopes house and ran up the walk and knocked on the door, Penelope walked through the house and opened the door and said, "ohhhhhhhh come in Em". Emily smiled and said, "ladies my parents are out of town until Monday and I am having a little party with a few friends and you two soooooo have to be there".

Penelope said, "who are you inviting"?, Emily smiled and said, "well Aaron of course, Dave and Erin, Reid, Derek and the two of you", JJ laughed and said, "that sounds like alot of fun doesn't it Garcie"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yeah it does". Penelope smiled at Emily and said, "I start tutoring tomorrow after school".

Emily smiled and said, "that's cool, anyone I know"?, JJ grinned and said, "Derek Morgan", Emily smiled and said, "well Penelope you have had a crush on him for the past what 3 years at least"?, she looked down at the floor and said, "hhhe wouldn't want to be with a fat geeky girl like me".

JJ said, "Penelope Ann Garcia, I don't want to hear that shit come out of your mouth, you are a beautiful, sweet, amazing person and I never want you to forget it". Penelope hugged JJ and said, "thanks Jayje I needed to hear that", Emily smiled and said, "sooooo ladies are you ready to head to my house to help me set up for the party"?, they laughed as they grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

Derek was smiling as he walked up to Aaron, Hotch said, "well don't you look like the cat that ate the canary"?, Derke laughed and said, "I went to Mrs. Smith and I start tutoring with Penelope tomorrow after practice". Hotch smiled and said, "congrats man, ohhhhh before I forget you are coming to a little party at Em's tonight".

Derek looked at him and said, "now why would I do that"?, Hotch smiled and said, "wellllll Penelope is going to be there", he quickly said, "ok I will be there". Hotch laughed and said, "it is going to be a small party, just me, Em, you and Penelope, JJ, Reid, Dave and Erin are going to be there and who knows you can have some alone time with Penelope".

Derek sees Reid walking across the parking lot and says, "hey Spence we are heading to a small party at Em's and you are coming with us", Reid sighed and said, "I can't guys, I have alot of stuff to do tonight". Hotch smiles at him and says, "JJ is gonna be there", Reid laughed and said,  
"count me in", they laughed as they headed towards their cars.

Meanwhile acros town Jordan and Tamara are trying to come up with a plan to keep Derek and Penelope apart, Tamara laughs and says, "what does a sexy stud of a man see in that nerdy fat ass girl anyway"?, Jordan said, "ya got me girl, I have no clue, but we need to come up with a plan and it needs to be fast".

Emily, JJ and Penelope start getting everything ready for the party, Emily looked down at her watch and said, "it is almost time for everybody to start arriving". Penelope said, "I am almost finished with the punch", JJ laughed and said, "I am working on the chips", Emily reached up in the storage cabinet to get the paper cups and there was a knock at the door.

She headed through the house, she opened the door and saw, Derek, Hotch and Reid standing there, she smiled and said, "come in boys, come in and make yourself at home". JJ walked through the house with the chips and placed them on the table, she then looked at Derek and said, "Derek can you help Penelope with the punch, she is in the kitchen"?, he smiled and said, "sure", he then headed through to the kitchen, when he stopped in the door he felt himself getting very hard.

Derek bit down on his bottom lip what he saw was Penelope on the floor on her knees cleaning up some water that she spilled, he smiled and said,  
"here let me help you with that Penelope". She looked up at him and said, "yyyou know my name"?, he laughed and said, "of course I know your name Penelope".

JJ walked over to Reid and said, "hey Spence", he smiled and said, "hey JJ, how are you tonight"?, she sighed and said, "I'm good, how are you tonight"?, he grinned and said, "I'm good". Aaron wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist and said, "I love you Ms. Prentiss", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to Mr. Hotchner".

Penelope and Derek stood up and she lost her footing and fell into Dereks arms, he smiled and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she blushed and said, "yeah, I'm just clumsy". Derek smiled as he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "you have beautiful eyes baby girl", she smiled and said, "thank you Derek".

He grabbed the punch off the counter and said, "we better head inside before they send a search party out for us, when they walked into the other room they saw Emily and Aaron making out on one couch and on the other Spencer and JJ were laughing and talking. Derek looked at Penelope and said,  
"would you like to dance"?, she said, "I'm not much of a dancer".

Derek took her hand in his and said, "it's ok, let me lead you, I'm a good teacher", he looked at Emily and said, "is it ok if I turn some music on E,"?, she looked up at him and said, "sure, go ahead". Derek turned the music on and then walked back over to Penelope and pulled her into his arms and he said, "just let yourself feel the moves".

What they didn't see was two very unwelcome guests peeping at them through the window 


	3. Chapter 3

Senior Year-Ch 3

Jordan watched as Derek grinded up against Penelope, the sight of that was making her mad, Derek was hers or so she thought, Tamara put her hand on Jordans shoulder and said, "I know that look Jordan, what are you thinking"?, she said, "that bitch is gonna pay, that's what I'm thinking",  
they both turned and walked away".

Emily and Hotch smiled as they watched Derek and Penelope dancing, Hotch leaned in and said, "they look great together don't you think"?, Emily smiled and said, "they sure do". Reid looked at JJ and said, "JJ I was wondering if maybe one evening you would like to go out with me"?, JJ smiled at him and said, "I would love to Spence".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and smiled as he felt her body close to his, the feel of her skin touching his felt amazing, he grinned when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling her body against his, after the song ended they pulled apart and Derek looked at Emily and said, "how about a game of truth or dare"?, ?Emily laughed and said, "I'm game if everybody else is".

Everybody sat in a circle on the floor and Emily said, "Ok Derek, since you thought of the game you get to ask first", Derek smiled and said, "ok Emily, truth or dare"?, she grinned and said, "truth". Derek said, "alright have you and Hotch ever had sex"?, she took a deep breath and said,  
"yes we have".

Emily said, "okkkkkk my turn, she looked at JJ and said, "JJ truth or dare", JJ giggled and said, "dare", Emily rubbed her hands and said, "alright,  
I dare you to flash Reid your breasts". JJ's eyes got wide and she said, "wwwhat did you say"?, Emily laughed and said, "I dare you to flash your breasts to Reid".

JJ stood up in front of Reid so that nobody could see them but him and she raised her shirt and smiled at him, he smiled and thought, those are amazing". She then lowered her shirt and said, "alright Penelope, "truth or dare"?, Penelope said, "I think I am gonna take dare", JJ smiled and said, "alright Garcie, hmmmmmm, ok I got it, I dare you to kiss Derek on the lips for at least 30 seconds".

Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster, she looked at Derek and said, "is that ok with you"?, he smiled and quickly said, "yes", she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Dereks. When their lips touched Derek knew that she was the girl for him, he took one hand and put it on the back of her head and moaned against her mouth.

Penelope moaned when Derek thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several seconds and when JJ said, "that's it, times up", they reluctantly pulled apart". JJ smiled and said, "ok Garcie it's your turn", she sighed and said, "Ok Hotch, truth or dare"?,  
he took a deep breath and said, "truth", Penelope said, "where is the strangest place that you and Emily have ever had sex"?, he thought for a few seconds and said, "in the boys locker room after a game".

Penelope looked at Emily and smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh my god Em, I can't believe you did that, weren't you afraid that you would get caught having sex in there"?, she winked at Hotch and said, "the fear of getting caught was why we decided to do it". Hotch smiled and said, "alright Derek, truth or dare"?, he smiled and said, "truth".

Hotch thought for a few seconds and said, "how was the kiss between you and Penelope"?, he instantly said, "it was amazing", Penelope looked at him and said, "really, you really thought that"?, he smiled and said, "I definitley did, that kiss was amazing". Derek slid his hand across his leg and put her hand in his and said, "ok Penelope truth or dare"?, she smiled and said, "truth".

Derek smiled and said, "if given the chance, would you kiss me again"?, she sighed and said, "definitely yes", Penelope looked at Reid and said,  
"Ok Spencer, truth or dare"?, he smiled and said, "truth". Penelope said, "who was your first sexual experience with"?, Reid shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know I'm still a virgin".  
Penelope put her hand on Reids and said, "it's alright to be a virgin Reid, I'm one to", Derek looked at her and blushed as he gently squeezed her hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

Senior Year-Ch 4

After the game of truth or dare ended a few minutes everybody broke off into couples and while JJ, Reid, Penelope and Derek were talking about tutoring Hotch and Emily were busy making out in the kitchen. Reid looked at JJ and said, "JJ would you like to go out with me this weekend"?, JJ smiled and said, "I would love to go out with you Spence".

Derek had so much that he wanted to say to Penelope but none of it would come out, Penelope looked at him and grinned and said, "I got a call this evening from Mrs. smith". Derek smiled and said, "yeah I am having alot of trouble with math and if my grade slips any further I won't be able to play football".

Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh sug after I get finished tutoring you playing ball won't be a problem", he grinned and said, "you seem so sure about that". I am very good at what I do Derek, I will break everything down and arrange samples of everything that you are having problems with so that it is easier for you to understand it".

Derek sighed happily and said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope", she smiled and said, "why thank you Derek, you aren't so bad yourself", he looked around the room and saw that him and Penelope were the only two people in the room. He opened his mouth to ask her if she wanted to go out when JJ came into the room and said, "Garcie we need to be heading home, we have school tomorrow".

Hotch and Emily came through the house with their arms wrapped around each other and Emily smiled and said, "how about we all go out tomorrow night and have some pizza"?, JJ looked at Reid and said, "what do you think Spence, ya wanna hang out tomorrow night"?, he smiled and said, "I would love that".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "what about you two, are you two in on grabbing pizza tomorrow night and hanging out"?, Derek smiled and said, "I am in if baby girl is". Penelope smiled and said, "since tomorrow is Friday count me in to", Emily smiled and said, "awesome, how about we all meet here after practice tomorrow"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek and Reid walked Penelope and JJ to their car while Emily and Hotch were making out on the porch, JJ smiled when Reid opened her door, she said, "are we still tutoring tomorrow"?, Penelope looked up and said, "ohhhhhh shoot that's right we have tutoring tomorrow". She turned around and said, "Emmm, the four of us are suppose to have tutoring tomorrow after practice, how about we meet here about 7:00 is that alright"?, Emily laughed and said, "yeah 7:00 is fine with me".

JJ got into the car and smiled at Reid and said, "I will see you tomorrow at school Spence", Reid blushed and said, "sounds like a plan JJ", Reid smiled as he watched Derek and Penelope talking on the other side of the car. Derek opened Penelopes door and said, "I had a great time tonight Penelope".

Penelope smiled and said, "so did I Derek", she looked at him over the top of her glasses and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, please be careful going home". Derek gently caressed the side of her face and said, "I will baby girl, I will", Hotch ran off the porch and headed toward the rest of the gang and said, "well I will see you all at school tomorrow", he then got in his truck and waved at everybody as he pulled away from the curb.

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "I will see ya tomorrow Penelope", he leaned down and said, "see ya tomorrow JJ", JJ grinned and said, "see ya Derek, see ya Reid". Penelope got into the car and Derek shut her door, JJ and Penelope waved as they pulled away from the curb, Reid walked over to Derek and said, "welllllll".

Derek laughed and said, "wellllll what"?, Reid said, "you seemed really cozy with Penelope tonight", Derek sighed and said, "I can be myself with her, I don't have to pretend that I'm something that I'm not". Reid grinned and said, "yeah it is the same with me and JJ, when we are together I can be geeky Reid and she is cool with it, not many girls are".

Derek and Reid waved at Emily and told her goodnight as they walked toward his truck, Derek looked at Reid and said, "Penelope is an amazing girl and I really really like her". Reid smiled and said, "she really really likes you to Derek, I can tell", Derek laughed and said, "really"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "definitely, that girl likes you as much as you like her".

Meanwhile across town Tamara and Jordan are talking about their plans for the next night, Tamara said, "how about we just go out for pizza and hang with the rest of the girls"?, Jordan sighed and said, "that sounds like fun, we can see how much trouble we can get into after we have some food".

Tamara grinned and said, "I love the way that twisted little mind of yours works Jordan" Tamara laughed and said, "well Tam I better head home,  
I will see you at school in the morning". Tamara then got in her car that she left sitting at Jordans and pulled away from the curb, Jordan walked into the house and ran up to her room and flopped down on the bed, she looked at the picture of Derek that was in the year book and said, "you will be mine Derek, no matter what I have to do to the fat bitch, you will be mine". 


	5. Chapter 5

Senior Year-Ch 5

The night flew by and before they knew it they were all heading to their first period class, Penelope smiled as she walked into the class but her smile quickly left when she saw Jordan and Tamara walking into class. Tamara walked by her and leaned down and said, "Mooooooo", JJ walked into the room and over to her and said, "excuse me bitch what the hell is your problem"?, Tamara laughed and said, "I'm not the one that has the fat ass it is your bestie here".

JJ got right up in her face and said, "ohhhhhh bitch this is going to give me great pleasure", she then slapped Tamara hard across the face, the teacher walked into the room and said, "what's going on back there ladies"?, Tamara looked at the teacher and said, "JJ went crazy and slapped me for no reason Mrs. Green".

Penelope stood up and said, "mam that is a lie", Mrs. Green looked at her and said, "please tell me what happened Penelope", the teacher motioned for JJ, Penelope and Tamara to come out into the hall. Tamara sighed and held up her hands and said, "alright, alright" as they all walked out into the hall.

Penelope said, "I was sitting here and and Tamara and Jordan walked into the room and Tamara walked over and leaned down and said, "MOOOOOO" in my ear and JJ walked over and said, "excuse me bitch what the hell is your problem"?, Tamara laughed and said, "I'm not the one that has the fat ass it is your bestie here".

Mrs. Green said, "ok, what happened then"?, Penelope said, JJ got right up in her face and said, "ohhhhhh bitch this is going to give me great pleasure", she then slapped Tamara hard across the face and that is all that happened before you walked into the room mam". Mrs. Green said, "I am so sorry for the ignorance of Ms. Barnes Penelope".

Penelope said, "thank you mam, but it isn't your fault", Mrs. Green then looked at Tamara and said, "Ms. Barnes I expect to see you in detention everyday for 2 hours up until Christmas". She then leaned up and said, "do I make myself clear"?, Tamara looked at her and said, "yes mam", Tamara started to walk back into the room and Mrs. Green said, "I also expect you to write a 10 page report on bullying and I want it handed in Monday do you understand".

Tamara nodded her head, she said, "is that all mam"?, she shook her head and said, "no there is one final thing Tamara", she sighed and said, "yes mam and what would that be"?, the teacher smiled and said, "I want you to apologize to Penelope for what you did". Tamaras mouth flew open and she said, "WHATTTTTTT, you want me to apologize to that fat bitch on top of everything else"?, the teacher put her hands on her hips and said, "yes I do and I must say that you are sooooooo close to getting suspended for 10 days".

Tamara took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Penelope for mooing at you", JJ covered her mouth and snickered as Mrs. Green told Tamara to go back inside and have a seat. When Tamara got in there and sat down Jordan said, "what the hell happened"?, Tamara said, "I get 2 hours of detention everyday until Chtirsmas, I have to write a 10 page report on bullying and the worst thing was I had to apologize to the fat cow".

Jordan watched as Penelope and JJ walked back into the room, she leaned in and said, "those bitches are gonna pay, especially the fat geeky one",  
Mrs. Green walked into the room and said, "alright open your books to page 21 and do parts 1 through 5 and turn them in to me before the bell rings at the end of class".

Everybody moaned as they opened their books, Penelope pulled her book and notebook out and took a deep breath as she started working on their class assignment. About 50 minutes later the bell rang and the class one by one closed their books and handed in their papers before they walked out the door.

Derek couldn't wait for his first class to end, he usually passed Penelope in the hall on the way to his second class, he walked slowly in hopes that he would see her again today. He wasn't looking where he was going and he ran right into Jordan, she smiled and said, "well hellooooooo there handsome".

Derek steps away from her and starts to walk around her and she moves over to block him, she puts her hand on his arm and says, "you need to stop pretending that you don't want me, we both know that you do". Derek laughed and said, "Jordan get out of my face, I don't want to be late for my next class.

Hotch walked around the corner and saw Derek trying to get away from Jordan, he also saw Penelope walking up the hall so he walked up to Tamara and started talking to her. Penelope walked by and Derek smiled and said, "hello baby girl", Penelope smiled and said, "hello yourself, how are you"?, Derek laughed and said, "I'm better now, since your here".

Jordan gapsed as they walked away together, Hotch laughed and said, "Jordan, Jordan, Jordan you had to know that that wouldn't work", she held up her hand and said, "get out of my face you football playing fool". Emily walked over to her boyfriend as she watched Jordan walk away, she said,  
what the hell was her problem"?, Hotch shrugged his shoulders and said, "her bitch is showing that's all baby", he then kissed her lips gently as they headed towards their next class.

The rest of the morning passed by so fast and before they knew it the lunch bell was ringing, JJ and Penelope walked into the cafeteria laughing and talking and out of nowhere a plate of spaghatti flies across a table and hits Penelope on the chest and runs all over the front of her white shirt.  



	6. Chapter 6

Senior Year-Ch 6

JJ looked up to see Jordan and Tamara laughing, she started over to the table and Penelope grabbed her arm and said, "don't sink to her level Jayje, she isn't worth it, neither of them are". Penelope turned and headed toward the bathroom to see if she could get the spaghatti stain out of her shirt.

Derek walked into the cafeteria and saw JJ heading out, he looked around and said, "where is baby girl"?, JJ said, "she just left to go into the bathroom to try to get the spaghatti stain out of her white shirt". Derek looked at JJ and said, "do you think she is going to be able to get any of that stain out"?, JJ shook her head and said, "noooooo and now she has to wear that stain the rest of the day".

Derek smiled and said, "maybe not, meet me in front of the girls bathroom in 5 minutes ok"?, JJ smiled and said, "yeah sure but why"?, Derek smiled and said, "I'm gonna get Penelope something to wear". JJ grinned as she watched Derek walk away, she then headed towards the girls bathroom and her heart broke when she could hear Penelope crying through the door.

Derek ran to the boys locker room and got his jersey out of his locker and headed back to find JJ and Penelope, the thoughts of his shirt covering that beautiful body of Penelopes was making him smile. He couldn't help but smile as he ran toward the bathroom across the hall from the cafeteria where he saw JJ waiting on him.

He handed JJ the jersey and said, "tell her that I want her to wear this and that I would like it if she would have lunch with me please JJ", she smiled and said, "I will", she then turned and walked into the bathroom to her crying friend. JJ walked over and saw Penelope working feverishly to get the stain out but nothing she was doing was working.

JJ put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Garcie", Penelope looked up at her and said, "it isn't your fault sweetpea it's mine for actually being happy for once". JJ wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, she looked at Penelope and said, "I have a surprise for you".

Penelope blew her nose and said, "surprise, what kind of surprise"?, JJ grinned and said, "Derek wanted me to give you this and tell you that he wants you to please put this on and join him for lunch" Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh my god JJ this is his jersey". JJ smiled and said, "yes it is and he wants you to wear it".

Penelope said, "I can't wear this JJ", she looked puzzled at her friend and said, "and why not"?, Penelope said, "JJ we all know what everybody is going to say if I am wearing this right"?, she laughed and said, "do you care what anybody else thinks"?, she looked at JJ and said, "no but" JJ said, "the only but I want to see is yours walking over to that stall and pulling your stained shirt off and putting this jersey on and then I want you to walk out there and smile and take Derek by the hand and walk into the cafeteria with your head held high".

Penelope smiled and said, "you are a great friend Jayje", JJ laughed and said, "so are you Garcie now get that butt of yours in there and change into that jersey and go and enjoy lunch with Derek". Penelope said, "but we always have lunch together JJ", she smled and said, "I can have lunch with Spence".

Derek stood out in the hall waiting for Penelope and JJ to come out when he looked up to see Reid walking up the hall headed into the cafeteria,  
he smiled and said, "hey Derek, what's happening"?, Derek said, "JJ is in there with Penelope her white shirt is stained with spaghatti and JJ took my jersey in for her to put on".

Reid said, "ohhhhh poor Penelope, she must be devastated", Derek said, "yeah she is and I sent my jersey in to her by JJ and a lunch invite", he grinned and said, "soooooo this means that JJ will be free for lunch". Derek smiled and said, "yeah I guess it does", they both smiled when they saw JJ walking out of the bathroom.

JJ said, "she will be right out Derek", he smiled and said, "thanks JJ", Reid looked at JJ and said, "JJ would you like to have lunch with me today"?, she grinned and said, "yes I would, thanks Spence". Reid held out his arm and said, "allow me malady", she laughed as she put her arm in his".

They both smiled as they headed inside the cafeteria, Derek leaned up against the wall and waited for Penelope to come out, a few minutes later the door opened and out walked Penelope in his jersey. He couldn't help but smile, he said, "looking good baby girl", she laughed and said, "thanks for this Derek".

He winked at her and said, "anytime, I'm just glad that I could help", he then held out his arm and said, "come baby girl lunch awaits", she put her arm in his and laughed as the headed towards the cafeteria. JJ and Reid had their lunch trays and had just sat down at the table when Derek and Penelope walked in the door.

Jordan had her mouth full of lunch and when she saw Penelope standing there in Dereks jersey she spit it all over Tamara, Tamara jumped up and said, "Jordan, what the hell"?, all Jordan could do was cough and point. JJ and Reid laughed so hard that they almost fell out of their chairs in the cafeteria. 


	7. Chapter 7

Senior Year-Ch 7

Jordan watched as Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and led her through the cafeteria, she looked at Tamara and said, "that bitch has gotta go down and it needs to be hard and it needs to be soon. Tamara smiled and said, "ohhhhhh she is gonna pay and her payback starts today after we get out of here".

Lunch was definitely fun with watching Tamara and Jordan squirm at the sight of seeing Derek and Penelope sitting, laughing and talking, JJ looked at Reid and smiled as Derek and Penelope walked out of the cafeteria. When JJ and Reid were finished with lunch he said, "can I walk you to your next class"?, she grinned and said, "sure, I'd like that".

Hotch and Emily spent most of their lunch break making out in the backseat of Emilys car, they pulled apart when they heard someone knocking on the window. Hotch looked up and laughed and said, "hey Dave, what's up"?, Rossi laughed and said, "wellll by the way you two were going at it I would guess that you are".

Emily laughed as Hotch opened the door and stepped out, he then held his hand out to help her out of the back oc the car, when she got out she straightened her clothes out and said, "so what's up Dave"?, he sighed and said, "Jordan and Tamara are at it again". Emily said, "what do you mean they are at it again, what did they do now"?, Dave said, "well I was told that they threw spaghatti on Penelope in the cafeteria".

Emily said, "that bitch, she is gonna get it", Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and started kissing the side of her neck and said, "easy baby". Rossi said, "Derek and JJ took care of it", Hotch said, "what did they do"?, Rossi grinned and said, "when he found out what had happened he went and got his jersey for her".

Hotch smiled and said, "well I take it that didn't go over to well with Jordan and Tamara"?, Rossi shook his head and said, "noooo it definitely didn't". Rossi said, "and to rub salt in the wound Derek and Penelope had lunch together", Emily laughed and said, "they really like each other Dave".

He grinned and said, "yeah I know and with her tutoring him they are gonna get to spend a lot of time together", Emily grinned and said, "I think they make a cute couple, don't you"?, Hotch and Rossi nodded their heads in agreement". Hotch looked at his watch and said, "we better head to class the bell is gonna ring soon".

Tamara and Jordan were sitting in their next class waiting on Kevin to get there, once he strolled into class they ran over to him and Jordan said, "hiiiiiiii Kevin". He looked at her and said, "what can I do for you Tamara"?, she ran her finger up his chest and said, "it isn't what you can do for me it is what can we do for each other".

He looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Tamara but I'm not following", Tamara rolled her eyes and said, "are you dating Penelope Garcia"?, he turned several different shades of red and said, "da da dating Penelope, ohhhhhhh no no". Jordan said, "would you like to be"?, he smiled and said, "of course I would, what's not to want about her".

Jordan said, "what do you see in her"?, Kevin smiled and said, "she is beautiful, smart, kind and she is one of the only people that I feel is my equal". Tamara laughed and said, "wellllllll Tamara wants Derek and Derek and Penelope are spending a lot of time together sooooooo if we work together we can make everything good for everybody".

Kevin laughed and said, "ok, I'm listening", Jordan rubbed her hands together and started telling him her plan, meanwhile Derek walks Penelope to her next class. He smiles at her and says, "thanks for having lunch with me baby girl", she grinned and said, "thank you for the jersey, I will give it back to you tonight".

He smiled and said, "no problem, I'm just glad I could help", she looked at her watch and said, "you better head to class, but I will definitely see you in the library after school". He caressed the side of her face and said, "have a good day princess and I will see you after practice", he then turned and headed toward his next class.

Penelope practically floated into her next class, she was so caught up in being happy that she didn't notice Jordan and Tamara watching her from across the hall. Tamara and Jordan jumped when they felt a hand on their shoulder, they looked up to see the assistant principal standing there behind them.

Jordan said, "mam, what can we do for you"?, she folded her arms and said, "welllllll I hope you ladies don't have any plans for the rest of the year". Jordan said, "wwwhy is that mam"?, well for the next 4 months you are going to work in the cafeteria, you will wash trays, you will take out the trash and you will do it for both meals 5 days a week, do I make myself clear"?, they both nodded their heads.

They started to walk away and she said, "waittttttt just a minute we are not finished yet", she both sighed and said, "yes mam", she said, "I am so so tempted to keep you two out of the running for homecoming queen this year". Jordan said, "ohhhhhh no mam, please don't do that, anything else but that".

She smiled and said, "alright, besides the cafeteria duty you will have to turn in your pom poms, you can't do any cheerleading on any of your teams for the rest of the year". Tamara looked at her and said, "are you kidding me"?, the vice principal laughed and said, "no mam I am not kidding either of you, if you don't want to do that I could just expel you both and make you repeat your senior year again next year".

The both said, "ohhhhhh no mam, your punishment is fine mam", she looked at them both and said, "you may head to your class ladies, she then unfolded her arms and headed up the hall. Jordan looked at Tamara and said, "can you believe this shit, we have to do all of that plus the other punishment for the rest of the year, that bitch is sooooooo gonna pay", Jordan smlied and said, "yes she is Tam, yes she is". 


	8. Chapter 8

Senior Year-Ch 8

After school Penelope started walking toward the library, she stopped at her locker to put her books up and when she closed her locker she jumped when she was Kevin standing there. He smiled and said, "hello Penelope", she grinned and said, "hi Kevin, how are you"?, he smiled and said, "I'm good, I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight"?, she smiled and said, "sorry Kevin but I've got plans".

Kevin leaned up against the lockers and said, "plans, with who"?, she said, "not that it is any of your business but I am going out with Derek,  
JJ, Reid, Em and Hotch". He said, "Derek, now why would you want to go out with Derek when he is seeing Jordan". She said, "Kevin he isn't dating Jordan, he isn't dating anybody".

Kevin walked over to the window and said, "oh yeah, if he isn't dating Jordan, why is he kissing her", she said, "what are you talking about Kevin,  
Derek isn't kissing her". She then walked over to the window and her heart break when she saw Jordans lips on Dereks, she turned away and said,  
"I'm sorry Kevin but I have tutoring and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late".

Penelope turned and started walking away, Kevin said, "what about going out tonight Penelope"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "sure, why not", she then turned and walked away heartbroken, could she have been so wrong, could Derek not like her, could he really be dating Jordan. Kevin smiled as he watched her walk away.

A few minutes later Penelope was sitting in the library waiting on Derek, she just wanted to get through the turoring session so she could get home and get changed out of his jersey. Derek walked into the library and smiled as he headed over to Penelope, he sat down across from her and could instantly tell that something was wrong.

He said, "what's wrong baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "nothing, are you ready for your session"?, he said, "yep, I have been thinking about this and you all day". She mumbled, "I doubt that". Derek said, "what was that"?, she smiled and said, "nothing, where are you having the most problems"?, he opened his book and said, "right here, you are suppose to invert this and add that to it and I am so confused".

Jordan and Tamara waited patiently for Kevin to meet them in the parking lot, he strolled over to them and said, "mission accomplished, she is now going out with me tonight instead of Derek". Jordan smiled and said, "I knew it, I knew that if we made her doubt him that she would break that date".

Tamara said, "awwww did the fat bitch look heartbroken when she saw Jordan kissing Derek"?, Kevin said, "first off, don't you ever call her a fat bitch and secondly, yes she was devastated when she saw Derek kissing you, by the way how did you manage that"?, Jordan smiled as she started telling Kevin how the kiss happened.

Flashback

Derek had just finished practice and was heading towards the locker room for a quick shower before heading to meet his baby girl, just thinking about her brought a smile to his face. He was so busy thinking about Penelope that he didn't see Jordan and he ran into her, she said, "heyyyy watch where", she looked up and saw Derek and said, "oh hey Derek".

He leaned down and picked up her stuff and said, "ohhh I'm sorry Jordan I didn't see you", she glanced up at the window and saw Kevin standing in the window and smiled and said, "it's ok, thanks for picking my books up for me". Derek handed her books to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and crashed her mouth to his.

Jordan kept her lips on Dereks until she saw Penelope come and go, she pulled away and said, "thanks again", he said, "what the hell Jordan", she smiled and said, "I just wanted to thank you that's all". He said, "well your welcome, now stay away from me", she walked away but turned to see him shaking his head".

Jordan laughed and said, "and that is how the fat bit", Kevin looked at her and she said, "that is how Penelope isn't going out with Derek tonight but she is going out with you instead". Tamara laughed and said, "I just love the way that little sick mind of yours works", Jordan smiled and said, "well have fun on your date tonight Kevin", Tamara and Jordan then walked away as Kevin stood there wondering why the hell he ever agreed to any of this.

She opened her notebook and slowly explained step by step how to break it down and an easy way for him to remember it, she looked down at her watch about an hour later and said, "well I need to go", before she could finish her cell started ringing. Penelope sighed as she saw Kevins name flash on her ID.

She smiled and said, "sorry I have to take this", he grinned and said, "no problem baby girl", he grabbed his stuff and turned around just in time to hear Penelope say, "yeah, pick me up at 7:00". Penelope ended the call and put her cell back into her purse and Derek said, "who did you just tell to pick you up at 7:00"?, she sighed and said, "not that it is any of your business but I'm going out with Kevin tonight".

Derek's mouth flew open and he said, "but we are all going out tonight remember, the 6 of us", she said, "I'm sorry but I made other plans", she started to walk away and he put his hand on her arm and said, "but why baby girl, what happened to change you mind, did I do something"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "yeah, yeah you did".

Derek looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "what did I do, please tell me what I did", she pushed his hand off of her arm and said, "you kissed Jordan Derek, I saw you". She then ran off, he said, "please baby girl wait, please let me explain", she kept walking, he chased after her and he watched as she got in her car and drove away. 


	9. Chapter 9

Senior Year-Ch 9

Penelope parked her car and got out and slammed the door and ran inside the house and into her room where she collapsed on the bed and started crying. Her heart was broken, she thought that Derek cared about her when obviously he was playing her, after seeing what she had just seen a few minutes earlier she knew that Derek never cared about her and he never would.

Penelope heard her cell ringing, she looked and saw that Derek was calling yet again, she hit the ignore button and tossed her cell on the bed beside her and laid there thinking. A few minutes later her cell started ringing again, she picked it up and saw that JJ was calling, she didn't want to talk to anybody so she hit ignore.

She looked down at her watch and said, "get up and get ready Garcie", she drug herself up off the bed and started getting ready, while she was getting dressed her cell rang about 50 times. After she was finished dressing she picked her cell up and checked it out, most of the calls were from Derek and the rest were either from JJ or Emily".

She headed downstairs and walked across the living room and sighed when she heard a knock on the door, she peeped out the peep hole in the door and saw that it was Kevin. Penelope took a deep breath and opened the door and said, "hello Kevin", he smiled at her and said, "are you ready to go Penelope"?, she weakly smiled and said, "yes I am".

She walked out the door and her skin started crawling when she felt his arm wrap around her, she looked up to see Derek walking up the sidewalk toward them. She looked at Kevin and said, "I will be right there Kevin", he walked passed Derek and on to his car, he couldn't help but smile when he watched Penelope brush Dereks hands off her arm.

Derek said, "please let me explain", she threw up her hand and said, "there is nothing to explain Derek", he said, "I didn't kiss Jordan, she kissed me". She laughed and said, "I saw you kissing Derek, did you forget that"?, he said, "Penelope if you will just give me a few minutes I can explain everything to you".

She wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Derek but I'm on a date right now", he said, "baby you are suppose to be on a date with me", she laughed and said, "well you should have thought of that before you kissed Jordan". Derek watched helplessly as Penelope ran and got into the car with Kevin and drove off.

Tamara and Jordan sat and smiled happily as they sat down at their table at the pizza house, all they could do is laugh at how easily they were able to pull that over on Penelope. Tamara said, "welllllll it shouldn't be long before Kevin and Penelope walk in here", no sooner than those words left her lips then Penelope and Kevin walked inside and we led to their table.

A few minutes later Derek, Reid, JJ, Hotch and Emily walked inside and headed over to their table, JJ couldn't believe her eyes when she looked across the room and saw Kevin and Penelope sitting at a table together. Penelope saw JJ and the rest of the gang sitting at the table and when JJ tried to get her attention she looked away.

JJ slappped Derek on the arm and said, "what the hell did you do to her"?, Derek said, "I tried to explain things to her but she wouldn't listen to me". Emily said, "come on Derek, what happened"?, he told them exactly what happened and that after tutoring Penelope had told him that she had seen the kiss.

Emily said, "oohhhhh Derek no wonder she broke of the date, she thinks you are dating Jordan and seeing you kissing her only made her feel like she was being used". Derek rubbed his hands over his head and said, "I would never hurt her, I really care about her Em", Reid said, "I would be willing to be you that Jordan and Tamara had something to do with this".

Hotch said, "what makes you say that Spence"?, Reid said, "look at the smile on their faces and the way they are looking at Penelope and Kevin",  
they all looked at the two girls and JJ said, "if I find out that Jordan and Tamara had anything to do with this I will kick their asses". Reid put his hand in JJ's and said, "well right now the only thing we have as proof is my gut feeling JJ".

Emily said, "I would be willing to bet that you are right Reid, look how happy they are about the fact that Kevin is with Penelope", Derek balled his hands up into a fist and said, "how could Jordan do this to me, I have told her on several different occasions that I am not now or will I ever be interested in her".

Hotch said, "maybe that is the problem, maybe she thinks that if she gets Penelope out of the picture that you will be with her", Derek said, "I will never be with her, not ever". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Penelope is hurt right now Derek, maybe you need to woo her",  
he looked at Reid and said, "woo her"?, Reid said, "yes send her flowers, send her gifts, make her feel special, make her see that she is the only one that you want to be with".

Derek smiled and said, "I love the way you think Spence", Reid smiled and said, "why don't we just try to have a good time tonight and then you can put project woo Penelope into action tomorrow". Derek sighed and said, "I can try but without Penelope tonight isn't going to be much fun for me".

Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw Penelope looking up from her menu to glance at him, when she saw that he was looking at her she quickly dropped her eyes back to the menu. Kevin reached across the table and put his hand in Penelopes, when Derek saw that he started to get up and Hotch put his hand on Dereks arm and said, "if you go over there the only thing you are going to accomplish is that you are gonna make things even worse than they are".

He sighed and said, "your right man, but seeing her with that fool is making me so mad", JJ said, "I know Derek, I know", JJ glanced over her shoulder one final time and when she saw the huge smile on their faces she thought to herself, when I can prove that the two of you were in on this I will slap those smiles off your faces. 


	10. Chapter 10

Senior Year-Ch 10

The rest of the evening Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Penelope, he knew hat if only he could get the chance to talk to Penelope to tell his side of the story that he could make her see that he didn't do anything wrong, that Jordan had kissed him not the other way around. He watched as several times during the night Kevin tried to hold her hand or wrap his arm around her waist.

Penelope sighed happily as the meal was finally over, Penelope looked over at Kevin and said, "would you mind terribly if we went home my head is killing me"?, Kevin said, "awwwww sweetie I didn't know that your head was hurting, I'm sorry, sure come on, I'll take you home". Penelope pushed herself away from the table and glanced over to see Derek talking to the waitress, she felt her heart ache as he was happily laughing and smiling at the beautiful thin girl.

Derek smiled at his cousin Shannon and said, "you are doing a great job cuz, are you liking working here"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhh yes, I love it here, everybody is so friendly". JJ smiled at the young girl and said, "this job seems like it would be hard to do, I mean standing on your feet all those hours in that heat".

Shannon said, "well those are the two downsides but having great people to work with makes it all worth it", Derek laughed and said, "that is really good Shan, I'm happy for you". He glanced across the room just in time to see Kevin put his hand on the small of Penelopes back as they walked out of the door and headed toward his car.

He balled his hands into a fist and Shannon said, "what's wrong with you cuz, you look like you could kill someebody", JJ said, "Derek is a little upset right now, the girl he likes thinks he is dating someone else because she saw him kissing another woman". Derek said, "I have already told you JJ, I didn't kiss Jordan, she kissed me".

Shannon laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhh cuz when a woman is in love it doesn't matter who kissed who, what does matter is that the kissing actually happened". Derek looked up at her and said, "I lo really care about her Shannon and she wouldn't even listen to me, she just blew me off like I didn't even matter".

Shannon smiled at her cousin and said, "you need to take things slow with her, make her fall in love with you all over again, woo her Derek, send her flowers, write her poems, send her letters". He smiled and said, "that's the plan cuz, that's the plan", she laughed and said, "well it is time for me to get back to work and good luck with your girl, whoever she is she must be something really special".

A few minutes later Kevin and Penelope pull up in front of her house, he starts to get out of the car and she says, "have a good night Kevin, she gets out and quickly walks to the door, she turns around and smiles at him as she walks inside. Kevin sighed happily and said, "one date down and hopefully more to go", he puts his car into drive and pulls away from the curb.

Penelope runs up the stairs and changes her clothes, how could things have went so bad so quick, at lunch everything was perfect, trueeeee my shirt was ruined but Derek was so kind, loving and I thought that he really liked me". She flopped down on the bed and rolled over onto her side and humped up to her pillow.

Everytime Penelope closed her eyes all she could see what Derek kissing Jordan, she couldn't get the picture of his lips against Jordans lips no matter what she did. After trying to sleep for a while she sat up against the backboard of the bed and opened her computer and sighed as she looked through the pictures that were saved there.

She smiled at the pictures of her and JJ at the beach building a castle, the pictures of Hotch and Emily kissing, the picture of JJ posing next to her car, the picture of Reid laughing as they all start tickling him. Her heart speeds up when the pictures get to Derek, there are some of Derek in his uniform, some of him during practice and her favorite him making the winning touchdown at the last game.

She ran her finger over his face on her screen and said, "why Derek why", she then sighed and closed her computer up and laid back down and hoped that sleep would soon come. She tossed and turned most of the night and when she finally got to sleep her alarm clock started blaring through her room.

She turned it off when she realized that it was Saturday, she didn't want to talk to anybody today, she wanted to stay away from everybody and everything this weekend. She sighed as she realized that she wasn't gonna fall back to sleep, she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

She rubbed her eyes and threw back the sheet and got up and headed towards the bathroom, she took a shower and got dressed, she then headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mom had her breakfast ready and sitting on the table. She kissed her mom on the cheek and said, "thanks mom it looks delicious".

Her mom could tell that something was off with her this morning but she didn't want to bother her, she sat down at the table and said, "so what would you like to do for your birthday this year"?, she took a bite of her oatmeal and said, "I don't really want to do anything this year mom,  
can't we just stay at home and watch movies or something".

Penelope felt her moms fingers on her cheek and said, "baby what's wrong, you usually love you birthday, what's so different this year"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing momma, nothing at all". Penelope and her mom spent the rest of breakfast eating silently, when she was finished she put her stuff in the sink and kissed her mom on the cheek and said, "I love you mom".

The weekend flew by and Penelope stayed in the house and ignored the calls and texts from her friends, she didn't want to be with anybody, she didn't want to see or talk to anybody. She mostly stayed up in her room or in the living room watching tv with her parents, her mom sighed as she watched her daughter walking down the stair to head into the kitchen on Monday morning.

Penelope sat down at the table and ate breakfast by herself, after she finished eating she cleaned her things and put them into the drainer and sighed as she dried her hands off. She looked out the kitchen window and the sight of the beautiful day and the sound of the birds chirping only made her feel more lonely.

Monica walked over and wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "are you alright today honey"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah momma I'm ok". Monica said, "you haven't been yourself this weekend, you haven't left the house, you haven't answered any of your friends calls or texts,  
I am really worried about you".

Penelope turned and hugged her mom and said, "I love you momma and I am alright", Monica wrapped her arms around her daughter and said, "just know that I am here if you ever need to talk". Penelope smiled and said, "I know momma and I love and appreciate you so so much", Monica kissed her on the top of the head.

Monica watched as her daughter headed out of the kitchen, she stood up and said, "I love you to baby, have a good day", Penelope sighed as she opened the door but what she saw sitting on front seat of her car put a huge smile on her face. 


	11. Chapter 11

Senior Year-Ch 11

Penelope squealed as she saw a dozen long stem red roses on the front side passenger seat of her car, she opened the door and pulled out the card,  
she opened the envelope and couldn't help but smile when she saw that the beautiful flowers that had totally made her day were from the one and only Derek Morgan.

The card had a few words on it and they were, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME BABY GIRL", she pulled out her cell and called JJ and after a few rings JJ said,  
"good morning Garice". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh it is a wonderful day sunshine", JJ said, "what has you in such a great mood this morning Penelope"?, she took a picture of the roses and said, "I am sending you a picture of what was sitting in my car this morning".

JJ waited patiently for the picture to come through, after a few seconds she said, "ohhhhhhh Garcie they are beautiful, who are they from"?, she smiled and said, "they are from Derek and the card says, "please forgive me baby girl". JJ grinned and said, "awwwwww Garcie he really cares alot about you".

She got in the drivers side of the car and said, "I need to find him and thank him for the beautiful flowers", JJ laughed and said, "alright, I will see you at school later". Penelope smiled and said, "ok Jayje, see ya later", after the call ended Penelope sighed happiy as she started the car and pulled away from her house.

Derek couldn't wait to get to school and see Penelope, he hoped that she got the flowers that he had sent, once he got to school he realized that he was the first one of their little group to get to school. He pulled into his usual spot to wait on the gang to show up, he saw Penelope pulling in to the parking lot and he couldn't help but grin.

Derek was to busy looking out the passenger side window that he didn't see Jordan walk up beside his truck, she saw Penelope getting out of her car and she knocked on Dereks window. He jumped when he turned and saw her standing there, he rolled down his window and said, "Jordan what the hell do you want"?, she put her hand on his arm and said, "I wanted to thank you for lastnight, you were amazing".

Derek looked and saw Penelope standing there with tears streaming down her face, he said, "baby you know that I was out with the gang lastnight,  
I wasn't out with her". Penelope looked at the way Jordan was touching his arm and smiled and said, "I just wanted to say thanks for the flowers,  
they are beautiful".

Penelope turned and started walking toward the building, Derek said, "Penelope, baby girl wait, it isn't what it looks like", Penelope kept heading toward the building. Jordan couldn't help but smile, she had once again ran Penelope off, she looked at Derek and said, "she will never want you now Derek, she thinks that you were with me after she left with Kevin".

Derek pushed his door open and said, "listen to me Jordan and listen good", Jordan smiled and said, "yes my love", Derek threw his hands up in the air and screamed, I DON'T WANT YOU, I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL, I WANT PENELOPE", Jordan said, "if she wanted you then why did she screw Kevin lastnight".

Derek said, "Penelope isn't like that, she would never ever sleep with Kevin", Jordan laughed and said, "really, well here comes Kevin why don't you ask him yourself". Derek got out of his truck and walked over to Kevin with Jordan right on his heels, Kevin said, "wwwhat can I do for you Morgan"?, he grabbed Kevin by the shirt and said, "did you sleep with Penelope lastnight"?, Kevin looked at Jordan who was standing behind Derek and she was frantically nodding her head yes.

He said, "yes I did and she was a real wild cat and we have another date tonight", Derek shook his head and said, "no you don't she", Jordan put her hand on his arm and said, "see honey I told you that she didn't want you, if she would have wanted to be with you why did she have sex with Kevin lastnight"?

Derek let go of Kevins shirt and turned and walked away, he had to find Penelope, he had to talk to her, he had to find out if it was true, he had to know if she slept with Kevin. He saw Penelope standing at the end of the hall with JJ, he walked over to her and said, "is it true"?, she looked at him and said, "is what true, what are you talking about"?, he said, "is it true that you had sex with Kevin Lynch lastnight"?, the next thing Derek knew his cheek was stinging and Penelope was walking away from him with JJ right behind her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Senior Year-Ch 12

Reid walked over to Derek and said, "what the hell is wrong with you"?, Derek held up his hand and said, "not now Reid", Hotch stepped up and said,  
"what was all of that about, I thought that you were going to woo her, you don't woo her by asking her if she is fucking somebody else". Derek said, "I was told in the parking lot that Penelope didn't want to be with me and that she was screwing Lynch lastnight after she left the pizza place".

Emily looked at him and said, "Derek how stupid can you be, she wants you, she doesn't want Lynch, I thought we talked through all of this with you lastnight". He rubbed his hands over his head and said, "I can't believe that I said that to her, I know in my heart that she didn't sleep with Kevin".

Hotch said, "what in the hell made you do that"?, he said, "Jordan and Kevin", Emily poked him in the head and said, "how stupid are you Derek,  
how could you listen to a woman that wants you and a man that wants her"?, Derek said, "I need to go talk to her and make her see that I didn't mean it".

Derek headed up the hall toward where he saw Penelope and JJ go, when he got there he heard Penelope crying through the door, he gently knocked on the door and said, "JJ I need to talk to her, can I please come in"?, JJ looked at Penelope and said, "it's up to you Garcie". Penelope shook her head and said, "I can't Jayje, I just can't".

She walked to the door and opened it just a crack and said, "she said, "that she doesn't want to talk to you Derek and I can't say I blame her,  
what the hell was that shit accusing her of sleeping with Kevin". He said, "I was stupid JJ, I knew that she didn't do it with my heart but my head jumped ahead and made me stick my foot in my mouth".

JJ looked over her shoulder and saw her friend still crying, she said, "I will talk to you later Derek, but right now I am gonna take my friend home and if you care about her please don't call her, text her or try to see her until she is ready". He ran his fingers over the door and said,  
"baby girl I am so so sorry, please forgive me, I I I really care about you".

He looked at JJ and said, "I am sorry JJ, please believe me", she took a deep breath and said, "it isn't me that has to believe you Derek, it's Garcie and right now she doesn't know what to think". She then closed and locked the door and headed back over to her friend as Derek walked away from the door and headed toward his truck.

Once he got inside his truck he hit is steering wheel and said, "how in the hell could you be so stupid as to hurt her, she lov, you care alot about her and you accuse her of screwing another man, nice one idiot". He started his truck and drove out of the parking lot, he headed down to the water, he loved to walk there when he had something weighing on his mind.

As he listened to the water beat against the shore it took him back to a time when he was little and his dad would take him there, it would be just the two of them and they would spend the day there laughing and talking. He sat down on the rocks and pulled his legs up to his chest and laid his head on his knees.

The longer he sat there the angrier he got, he was angry at Kevin and Tamara for lying to him and he was even angrier at himself for even standing and listening to their lying mouths. He stood up and dusted his pants off and headed towards his truck, once he got inside his truck he pulled out his cell and dialed a famaliar number and smiled as someone answered on the other end of the line.

Penelope wiped her eyes as she and her best friend walked into her house, Penelope put her stuff down on the table and walked over and sat down on the couch. JJ watched as her broken hearted friend looked up at her and said, "why JJ, why"?, she walked over and sat down beside her and said,  
"honey he knows that you didn't sleep with Kevin, he is so sorry, he really is".

She said, "it hurts so much JJ, I lov, I really care alot about him and it breaks my heart that he would think that I", JJ rubbed her hands up and down Penelopes back and said, "it's ok Garcie, it's ok, I'm here, I'm here". JJ rocked her friend back and forth for several minutes before there was a knock at the door.

JJ said, "do you want me to get that"?, she sighed and nodded her head yes, JJ walked over and opened the door and said, "may I help you"?, the younger man said, "yes mam, I have a delivery for a Penelope Garcia". JJ smiled and said, "she is over there on the couch, is it ok if I sigh for it"?, the man smiled and said, "yes mam".

He held his notebook down and said, "sign here please mam", JJ sighed and held out her arms when the man said, "here you go mam and you have a nice day". JJ walked back over to Penelope and said, "it is a delivery for you", Penelope looked up and said, "a delivery for me"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes and I think that you are going to like it".

Penelope looked up and smiled and said, "awwwwww Jayje it is adorable", in JJs arms was a huge brown teddybear with a white sash across it that had "I'm sorry" written across it. Penelope smiled as she rubbed her fingers over the I'm sorry that was on the sash, she knew that she wasn't ready to forgive Derek but he was off to a great start. 


	13. Chapter 13

Senior Year-Ch 13

JJ looked at her friend and said, "first roses and now a teddybear, it sounds to me like Derek is very smitten with you", she laughed and said, "I don't know about that JJ, I think he is trying to make up for everything". She said, "I would send him a text or something but I don't have his cell number".

JJ laughed and said, "let me have your cell and I will put it in there for you", Penelope handed her cell to JJ and smiled when JJ handed it back to her. Penelope pulled up Dereks number and sent him a text that said, "I love the bear, thanks", a few seconds later Derek looked down at his cell and smiled when he read her text.

He sent her a text saying, "I am truly sorry baby girl", she was talking to JJ when the text came through, JJ smiled and said, "what does it say Garcie"?, Penelope said, "it says, I am truly sorry baby girl". JJ said, "what are you going to do about his tutoring"?, Penelope said, "welllll I guess I can go back to school and then still tutor him".

JJ smiled and said, "maybe you should text him and let him know that tutoring is still on", she bit her lip and said, "you are right Jayje", she picked up her cell and said, "don't forget tutoring in library after practice". Derek smiled when the text came through, he sent her another text that said, "I will see you there baby girl", he headed backk towards school, he looked at his watch and saw that it was still about 25 minutes before time for the bell so he headed out to find Hotch.

A few minutes later JJ and Penelope walk into the school building and are immediately met by Emily and Reid, Emily said, "how are you doing"?, she smiled and said, "a little better". Reid said, "where did you go, I saw the two of you leaving when I got here"?, Penelope sighed and stood there and told them what had happened after she went home and Emily smiled and said, "I truly believe that he is sorry Penelope".

Reid put his hand on her shoulder and said, "me to Penelope, he is just ohhhhhhhhhh what's the word I'm looking for"?, JJ laughed and said, "uhhh would that be stubborn or pig headed"?, they all laughed, they looked up to see Hotch walking toward them, he wrapped his arms around Emily and kissed the top of her head and said, "Penelope about earlier, I'm really sorry and", she held up her hand and said, "it's not your fault Hotch so please don't blame yourself".

JJ said, "where is Derek"?, he smiled and said, "ohhh he went to the restroom, as a matter of fact there he is walking up the hall now", everybody turned and smiled at him as he walked over to them. He stood beside Reid and said, "are we all ready for school today"?, Penelope smiled and she looked down at her watch and said, "well guys I'm going to head to class, I will see you all later".

Derek smiled and as she started walking away from the group he said, "can I walk you to class"?, she smiled and said, "yeah, I would really like that Derek". Derek walked over to her and their friends smiled as they watched them head up the hall toward Penelopes class, when they get to the door he says, "I I I", she smiled and said, "I know Derek, it is just gonna take me a little time ok"?, he caressed the side of her face and said,  
"alright baby girl, I can wait".

She smiled as she headed into her room, she turned and said, "I will see you later in the library", he winked at her and said, "ohhhhhh you can count on that Penelope", he then turned and headed towards his class. Jordan, Tamara and Kevin were watching from their classroom and Jordan slammed her books on the table and watched as Derek walked happily up the hall toward his class.

Kevin said, "well it doesn't look like your plan worked Jordan", he started to walk away when she grabbed him by the arm and said, "ohhhhh no you don't you started this with us and you are going to finish this with us". Kevin said, "what else do you want me to do Jordan"?, she smiled and leaned in and started telling them her plan, she didn't know that their conversation was being listened to by the one and only David Rossi. 


	14. Chapter 14

Senior Year-Ch 14

The rest of the day went by great for Penelope and soon it was the end of the day and she was heading towards the library, she placed her books down on the table and sat down to wait for Derek. Meanwhile Derek, Rossi and Hotch were making their way across the field after practice when Rossi pulled them aside and said, "I have something that I need to tell you".

Hotch looked up at him and said, "sure, what's wrong"?, Rossi said, "I was in Jordans class this morning and I overheard her, Tamara and Kevin Lynch talking". Derek leaned in and said, "what did they say"?, Rossi said, "well their plan is for Penelope to walk in and catch Derek and Jordan in the bed together".

Derek said, "I would never sleep with Jordan, I want to be with Penelope", Hotch put his hand on Dereks chest and said, "we know Derek, we know that you are in love with Penelope". Rossi said, "they have it planned so that she catches them on Penelopes birthday", Derek said, "Jordan is such a bitch, well she isn't gonna succeed".

Hotch smiled and said, "Penelopes parents always throw her a party buttttt how about after that party we take her away for the weekend and then after our party with the eight of us"?, Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhh I love that idea". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "but we will all leave and let you have some alone time with Penelope".

Derek smiled and said, "I really love that idea", Rossi laughed and said, "yeah we thought you would", Derek said, "guys I gotta head in and take a quick shower, I've got tutoring to go to". Hotch and Rossi laugh as they watch Derek head toward the showers, Rossi smiled and said, "isn't it about time for the homecoming king and queen nominations"?, Hotch laughed and said, "you know I do believe that it is".

Rossi rubbed his hands together and said, "how about we keep little Ms. Barnes from getting the title of queen this year"?, Hotch laughed and said, "I love the way you think Rossi". Dave leaned in and said, "so here is the plans, they will take us all to the gym for the big pep rally and they will start it with the nominations, we need to nominate Penelope and make sure that she beats Jordan".

Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh that sounds like fun, she sooooo needs to be brought down as the most popular girl and can you imagine the look on her face when Penelope is not only nominated but when she beats Jordan". Rossi laughed and said, "just remind me to bring my camera on the night of the big game, I want a picture of her when she loses".

Derek quickly showered and changed and headed towards his locker to get his math book, when he closed his locker he saw Jordan standing there with a huge smile on her face. He shook his head and said, "not now Jordan, I have a date with Penelope", she said, "you have a what"?, he laughed as he walked off and said , "bye bye Jordan".

She hit the locker with her hand and said, "you will pay for this Derek and so will your little fat bitch", she rubbed her hand and then headed towards the exit, the sooner she got out of there the better. Derek laughed as he looked around to see Jordan walking out the door, he shook his head as he started up the stairs that would bring him closer to Penelope.

Penelope was sitting at the table getting her homework done when she heard the door open, she felt her heart race faster and faster when she heard him walking closer to her. He sat down at the table and said, "hello baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "hello yourself", he sighed and said, "are you ready to teach me how to do this"?, she laughed and said, "I am, we have to get you ready for this big test".

Derek opened his book and his notebook and Penelope said, "lets do a problem together and that way we can see where you are having the most problem and work from there". Derek smiled and said, "I am in your hands baby girl", she giggled as she wrote his homework problem down on his sheet of paper.

Derek looked at her and said, "I know that you have to add this part to this one, but what do you do with this and this"?, Penelope said, "ok this is what you do". He watched as she broke it down into several smaller steps that made it easier for him to understand, they worked the first one out together and she watched the smile on his face when she realized that he was getting it, he was understanding how to do it.

Derek finished the second problem and looked at Penelope and said, "I think I have it, is this right"?, Penelope checked over the problem step by step and looked at him and smiled. He said, "wellll baby girl, did I do it right"?, she smiled and said, "yes you did Derek, I am so proud of you because you are doing a great job.

Derek hugged her and said, "thank you so much baby girl, I never would have gotten it without you", she smiled and said, "don't worry by the time we have a few more sessions you are going to pass that test with flying colors". He smiled and said, "ok so now we have two parts that I can do butttttttt there is still alot that I don't".

She put her hand on his and said, "don't worry, you will Derek", he smiled as he caressed the side of her face and said, "you are amazing baby girl, truly amazing". She laughed and said, "awwww sug your only saying that cause it's true", they laughed as they continued to work on more of his homework. 


	15. Chapter 15

Senior Year-Ch 15

The next few days went by rather quickly and now they were all heading to the gym for the big pep rally, Derek smiled as he watched Penelope walk in with JJ. Penelope looked up and saw Derek walk in with Hotch and Dave, she waved at him he waved at her and when Emily joined them they all sat together on one of the top rows.

The assembly started and the principal said, "alright I'm sure that we alllllllll know what time it is don't we"?, Hotch leaned in and kissed Emily on the top of the head as they waited for the nominations to start. Mr. Brown said, "alright Seniors we are now going to take nominations for homecoming king and queen".

Tamara stood up and said, "I nominate Jordan Todd for queen", Mr. Brown said, do I hear a second on that"?, someone in the stands said, "I second that". Mr Brown said, "alright who else wants to throw their hat into the ring for queen"?, someone stood up and said, "I nominate Tamara Barnes for Queen", Penelope rolled her eyes as someone said, "I second the nomination".

Mr. Brown said, "alright we have two nominations now do we have a third"?, Hotch stood up and said, "I nominate Penelope Garcia for queen", she looked at Hotch and said, "what the hell are you doing"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh come on Penelope it will be fun". JJ smiled and said, "I second the nomination".

Mr. Brown said, "alright we have Jordan Todd, Tamara Barnes and Penelope Garcia for queen, now we will take nominations for king", Penelope stood up and said, "I nominate Derek Morgan for king". Emily grinned and said, "I second that nomination", Jordan smirked and said, "I nominate Aaron Hotchner for king", Tamara smiled and said, "I second the nomination".

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "awwwww my baby is running for king", Hotch looked at her and said, "I sooooo don't think that is funny Emily, I have no desire to be homecoming king". Mr. Brown said, "alright are there any more nominations for king"?, after a few minutes nobody said anything so the principal said, "alright then for king we have the two nominations of Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan", the seniors broke out with a round of loud applause as the names were called off.

The pep rally lasted almost 90 minutes before everybody started slowly making their way out of the gym, Penelope looked down at her watch and said to JJ, "girlie it is time to get out of here". Derek walked up behind her and said, "what about my tutoring"?, she turned around and smiled and said, "we can do that at my house, if that's ok"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhh yeah that is definitely ok, but are you sure about that"?, she laughed and said, "I am".

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "would it be ok if Spence and me do my tutoring at your house to Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "sure the more the merrier, maybe afterwards we could order a pizza and watch a movie"?, Reid walked up and said, "what are we talking about"?, Penelope said,  
"how about we do the tutoring at my house tonight and then afterwards we can order pizzas and watch movies, mom and dad are out of town until tomorrow night".

The rest of the gang walked over and Hotch said, "what's going on over here"?, Penelope laughed and said, "what are you all doing at about ohhhh 6:00"?, the looked at each other and said, "nothing why"?, JJ said, "well we are going to have tutoring at Penelopes but how about after that we order pizzas and watch movies"?, everybody smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea".

Derek leaned in and whispered, "how about you ride back to your place with me baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "sounds like a plan", JJ smiled and said, "we will be there in a few minutes". Hotch and Rossi said, "we will be there about 6:00", Penelope smiled and said, "alright see you all then", Derek and Penelope waved as they headed out to the parking lot.

Penelope and Derek were laughing and talking as they pulled out of the parking lot, they were so busy talking that they didn't notice Jordans car following a few cars As they pulled into Penelopes driveway Jordan stopped back far enough so they wouldn't see her, she waited until they walked inside before getting out of her car and heading across the street.

When she looked through the window she saw Derek and Penelope sitting at the table, she was motioning to the book and she could see that Derek was saying something and obviously it was funny because Penelope threw her head back and laughed. Jordan stomped her feet and said, "damn it that should be me not that fat cow".

She heard another car pull in she quickly hid around the side of the house, she heard two doors shut, she waited until she heard the front door open and close before she headed back to the window. She saw the four of them sitting at the table working on homework, she stood there for a few minutes before she decided that she would leave and come back a little later, she wanted to wait till it got dark so that she couldn't be seen so easily.

She took one final look before heading to her car


	16. Chapter 16

Senior Year-Ch 16

Derek and Penelope finished with his tutoring before JJ and Reid did so Derek and Penelope decided to go for a walk up to the pond and back before it was time for everybody to show up. Penelope smiled and said, "we will be back in a few minutes Jayje", she grinned and said, "ok Garcie", they took a few steps away from the table and JJ said, "hey Derek", he turned around and said, "yeah", JJ said, "you better take care of her", Derek winked and said, "count on it JJ".

Reid smiled as he watched Derek put his hand in the small of Penelopes back and followed her out the door, JJ looked at Reid and said, "there is something that I have been wanting to do for a couple of days Spence". Reid looked at her and said, "what did you want to do"?, she smiled and stood up and leaned over and gently placed her lips against his.

When they pulled apart Reid stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips against hers, the feel of her body against his was making him extremely hard. JJ wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart JJ smiled and said, "are you sure that your only 16"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "yep", she ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I really like you Spence". Reid smiled and said, "I really like you to JJ", Reid leaned in for another kiss and when JJ thrusted her tongue inside his mouth he grinded against her earning a moan.

Derek and Penelope laughing and talking as they headed toward the huge pond, Derek slowly intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "Penelope I really like you, like really really like you and I was wondering if you would consider going out with me"?, she looked at him and said, "but but I'm so confused. I thought that you were dating Jordan".

Derek smiled at her and said, "no baby girl, I don't now nor will I ever want her, the only woman that I want is you", they stopped walking and turned to face each other. Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "I never kissed Jordan, she kissed me and I didn't kiss her back, the only person that I want to kiss is you, please tell me that you believe me".

She leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his and said, "I believe you handsome and I would love to go out with you but there is one condition". Derek smiled and said, "anything baby girl", she grinned and said, "I want us to take things slow, is that ok with you"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "it is definitley fine with me".

Derek and Penelope turned and headed on toward the pond, when they got there Derek said, "it is beautiful out here baby girl", she sighed happily and said, "this is my special place, this is where I come when I need to be alone or just think". Derek smiled and said, "I go down by the water and sit on the rocks, my dad and I use to go there all the time when I was little and I love it there".

Penelpoe walked over to the railing and rested her elbows and she couldn't help but smile when Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck. He leaned in and whispered, "is this ok"?, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "it is more than ok, I love how it feels to be in your arms".

Derek smiled against her neck and said, "I love it when you are in my arms to", Penelope turned and gently pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she said, "so when did you want us to go out on our date"?, he smiled and said, "well how about Friday night"?, she gently kissed his lips and said, "Friday it is handsome".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "maybe we better head back, it is almost time for the rest of the gang", she kissed his lips one final time and said, "alright alright, let's go". He smiled as they intertwined fingers again and headed back to towards her house.

Reid picked JJ up and placed her on the counter, his hands quickly went up under her shirt, she moaned against his mouth as he started massaging her breasts. JJ wrapped her legs around his waist and crashed her mouth to his, a few seconds later they pulled apart and she said, "did you hear something"?, he said, "uuuhhhh no, did you"?, she smiled and said, "guess not", she then crashed her mouth back against his.

They pulled apart when they heard Hotch say, "if that is tutoring, maybe Emily can tutor me like that", Reid jumped back against the counter and said, "ssssorry we didn't hear you all come in". Rossi walked over and put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "it's ok kid, you were otherwise occupied".

They all laughed as Derek and Penelope walked through the back door, Penelope said, "what happened, what did we miss"?, Emily smiled and said, "we came in and caught JJ and Reid making out on the counter". Penelope said, "way to go peaches", Derek grinned and said, "way to go Reid", he blushed and said, "sssorry JJ".

JJ kissed his lips passionately and said, "Spence you have nothing to be sorry about, you are an awesome kisser and since we are dating now, we are sooooooo gonna do alot of kissing". Hotch smiled and said, "since your what"?, JJ smiled and said, "yep it's official Spence is mine", he wrapped his arm around JJ's waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "and JJ is mine".

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "anddddddd Derek and I have agreed to take things slow and we are going on our first official date this coming Friday". The girls hugged Penelope as the men all high fived Derek, Penelope grinned and said, "well I guess it is time to get this party started then".

JJ smiled and said, "how does pizza with the works sound"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I have to watch my figure", Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "it's ok baby, I'll watch it for you". She playfully slapped his chest and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers and said, "welllllll you could kiss me".

Penelope grinned and said, "it would be my pleasure", she then leaned in and pressed her mouth against his", Jordan parked her car across the street in the same place. She walked up to the kitchen window and what she saw made her feel sick, she saw Derek kissing Penelope with his hands resting on her butt.

She looked at Tamara and said, "what does that cow have that I don't", Tamara shrugged her shoulders and said, "Derek", Jordan looked at her and said, "ohhhhhhhh shut up Tamara". 


	17. Chapter 17

Senior Year-Ch 17

Rossi nodded at Hotch and he shook his head yes, they walked over to Penelope and Rossi said, "Penelope we need to talk to you", she looked up at them and said, "sure, what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "welllllllll when Derek told you there was nothing going on between him and Jordan he was telling you the truth".

She smiled and said, "I know", Rossi said, "yes but you don't know that everything was planned, Jordan, Tamara and Kevin were all planning to keep the two of you arguing so that you would stay apart". Penelope put her hands on her hips and said, "ohhhhhhh those bitches and Kevin sooooo need to pay for that".

Hotch laughed and said, "don't worry Penelope plans are already in the works", she laughed and said, "plans what plans", Rossi said, "we are going to make sure that you win for homecoming queen". She laughed and rubbed her hands together and said, "I love the way you two boys think", they both laughed as they headed back into the living room.

The evening was going great, they were sitting and laughing and talking while they waited on the pizza, Hotch collapsed on the couch and pulled Emily on top of him. Emily laughed as he rolled her over and started placing soft gentle kisses all over the side of her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could.

JJ and Reid were standing over next to the kitchen door talking about going out on another date, while Dave and Erin were ignoring everybody and everything and were making out on the floor. Derek reached over and put Penelopes hand in his and said, "thank you baby girl for giving me another chance, I promise you that you won't regret it".

Penelope smiled and said, "I know I won't Derek", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the top of her hand and each finger before putting her hand back down. He smiled at her and said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope", she laughed and said, "yeah right", he grinned at her and said, "I'm serious Penelope, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met".

Derek leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he sighed happily as he saw the roses sitting on the table,  
he said, "sooooo what did you think of the roses"?, she grinned and said, "I loved them and the bear". He ran his finger across the top of her hand and said, "I'm just so glad that you gave me, gave us another chance".

Derek leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and they pulled apart when they heard someone knock on the door, Derek smiled and said, "I'll get it baby girl", he then walked across the room. He opened the door and took the pizzas and handed them the money for them, smiled at the delivery boy and told him to have a good night and then he closed the doors and carried the pizzas into the living room and placed them on the living room table.

As soon as everybody realized that the food was there they pulled themselves away from their each other and started eating the pizza, Derek sighed as he sat down beside Penelope. Everybody was laughing and talking and Derek smiled and said, "what does everybody want to watch"?, all he heard were the words, "romance, comedy", so he said, "I will close my eyes and pick one".

About an hour later they are all partly watching the movie and partly making out, Reid reluctantly pulled away from JJ when his cell started ringing,  
he looked down at the ID and said, "sorry guys I have to take this". He got up off the floor and said, "hello", and on the other end he heard, "I hate to bother you Spencer but your mom is having a very rough night and she is not taking her medicine or eating for me".

He smiled at the phone and said, "it's ok Maria, I will be home in a few minutes ok"?, she grinned and said, "ok Spencer and again I am very sorry to interrupt your evening". He walked back toward his friends and said, "it's ok, just tell her if she asks that I will be home in a few minutes ok"?, she said, "I will Spencer", a few seconds later the call ended.

Spencer put his cell back into his pocket and said, "sorry guys but Maria is having trouble getting mom to eat or take her meds sooooo I guess I'm calling it a night". JJ stood up and hugged her boyfriend and said, "would you like me to come with you"?, he smiled and said, "I would love that buttttttt it is almost 11:00 and tomorrow is a school night soo how about we talk tomorrow about that date".

JJ kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "count on it Spence", Hotch said, "well I guess I better be getting home to I don't want my old man to jump my ass again about getting plenty of rest for the game". Emily laughed and said, "how about we just try this again another night"?, everybody nodded in agreement.

JJ said, "I will see you guys tomorrow, I am staying with Garcie tonight", Reid smiled and said, "good night Jayje, Penelope", they smiled and said,  
"night Spencer". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "thanks for tonight baby girl, it was amazing".

She smiled and said, "I agree it was, please be safe going home and I will see you in the morning at school", he kissed her lips one final time before turning around and heading down the steps. Penelope and JJ sighed as they watched their friends pull away from the curb, they closed the door and locked it and turned off the lights and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Once they were in their pj's Penelope smiled and said, "can you believe it Jayje I Penelope Garcia am dating the one and only Derek Morgan", JJ then laughed and said, "and what about me I am dating Spencer Reid, can life get any better"?, Penelope yawned and said, "do you think that I am wrong in taking things slowly with Derek"?, JJ turned to face her and said, "no not at all me and Spencer are going to take it slow to".

Penelope smiled as her cell beeped letting her know that she had a text, she picked it up and saw a text from Derek saying, "I made it home baby girl and I miss you". She quickly sent a text saying, "glad you made it home safe, I miss you to, see ya in the morning", Derek grinned before he sent one final text for the night saying, "see you tomorrow baby girl, sweet dreams".

Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh I will handsome, I definitley will", she then laid her cell down and turned to say good night to JJ only to see that she was already asleep. Penelope sighed happily as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, it didn't take long before she was sound asleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

Senior Year-Ch 18

The next several weeks had come and gone and it was now only a few minutes before time for the birthday party Penelopes parents were throwing for her. She smiled as she practically floated down the stairs, it wouldn't be long before she would get to see Derek again, it felt like it had been days since she had seen him.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on the table, she walked over and read the card, she couldn't help but smile when she read, "Happy Birthday baby girl, the best is yet to come". She leaned down and smelled the flowers and said, "ohhhh Derek they are beautiful".

She felt two arms wrap around her waist, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "not nearly as beautiful as you are baby girl", she turned around and pressed her lips against his. Derek moaned against her mouth as she thrusted her tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "happy birthday baby girl", she kissed his lips and said, "thank you handsome", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ahhhhhhhhh so you think I'm handsome huh"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you", she kissed his cheek and said, "are", she then kissed one place on his neck and said, "sexy", she then gently bit down on his neck and said, "and your mine, alllll mine".

The feel of her lips on his neck was making him harder and harder, he wanted her so so bad, he wanted to tell her that he loved her and to show her how much he loved her by making her his. He slid his hands down her body and rested them on her butt and said, "ohhh you are a naughty naughty girl aren't you baby girl"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you are making me that way handsome", and then she kissed his neck.

JJ and Reid stepped inside the house and JJ said, "wellllll there is the birthday girl, happy birthday Garcie", Penelope walked over to her friends and hugged them both and said, "thank you both for coming". Reid smiled and said, "you didn't think we were gonna miss your big day now did you Penelope"?, she laughed and shook her head no.

Penelope looked up in time to see Hotch, Emily, Rossi and Erin walking in the door, she smiled when they all said in unison, "happy birthday", she walked over and hugged them all and laughed when Rossi said, "how does it feel to be 18 today"?, she smiled and said, "wellll so far it has been awesome".

Emily noticed the flowers on the table and said, "ohhhhhhhhh those are beautiful Garcia, who are they from"?, Derek wrapped his arms around her body and she said, "they are from Derek". Hotch grinned at Derek and mouthed the words, "everything is ready", he nodded his head and looked up to see Penelopes mom walking toward the door.

Monica smiled and said, "are you ready for your party birthday girl"?, she smiled and said, "yep, I sure am mom", Penelope followed her mom and the gang followed out the door behind them. When they got into the back yard everybody said in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PENELOPE", she smiled and blushed and said, "awwwww thanks everybody".

Penelope smiled as her mom said, "okay everybody there is plenty of food and drink on the tables, help yourself", Derek walked over and kissed the top of her head and said, "come on baby, lets get you something to eat". She laughed as Derek intertwined their fingers and led her to the huge table filled with food.

After the food was eaten, next was the gifts, Penelope got sweaters, cards, money, a beautiful ring from her mom and dad and the gang all chipped in and got her the entire series of her favorite books. She smiled and said, "ohhhh how did you all know that I was wanting these books", JJ smiled and said, "best friends Garcie, we know".

After the gifts came the cake, and the cake was huge, it was in the shape of the numbers 1 and 8 with nine candles on each number, her mom said, "alright baby, make a wish and blow out the candle". She looked around the yard at all the people that loved her and that she loved, she then closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out her candle, little did she know that all of her wishes were getting ready to come true. 


	19. Chapter 19

Senior Year-Ch 19

A couple of hours later Penelope watched as the last of her cousins left, she turned to her parents and her friends and said, "thanks guys for making this the best birthday ever". Her mom and dad hugged and kissed her and said, "have a good time honey, your bags are by the door", Penelope looked at her mom and said, "what are you talking about mom, where am I going"?, Derek smiled and said, "since this is Friday night and there is no school on Monday we are kidnapping you for a few days with the permission of your parents".

Penelope said, "where are we going"?, Dave smiled and said, "we are going to our cabin out in the woods, we are gonna laugh, swim, hike, watch lots and lots of movies and just have a great time". she smiled at her parents and said, "you two are amazing", Monica said, "here is one final gift from your dad and me".

She tore the paper off and said, "ohhhhhhhh momma it is beautiful", Monica grinned and said, "do you like it, JJ helped me pick it out", she hugged her mom and said, " I love it". She slid the diamond and ruby bracelet on her arm and looked down at it and said, "it is gorgeous simply gorgeous mom".

Julio said, "just have fun sweetie and we will see you Monday", she hugged her dad and said, "I love you both so so much", he kissed the top of her head and said, "we know baby and we love you to, now go have a great time with your friends". When she turned around she saw that JJ and Reid were holding her bags.

She walked over to her friends and smiled as Derek took her by the hand and said, "are you ready for an awesome weekend baby girl"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "I'm more than ready handsome". They walked to the gate and she turned around and waved at her mom and dad and said, "I will call you when we get there so you won't worry".

Monica smiled and said, "ok sweetie, you all have a safe trip", everybody waved as the gang got in the cars, Derek, Penelope, JJ and Reid rode in one car and Hotch, Emily, Dave and Erin rode up in a van. Penelope smiled as Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

The ride to the cabin took about 90 minutes and by the time they got there the sun was starting to set, Penelope got out of the car and stood there watching as the sun was sinking down behind the mountain. Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "are you alright baby"?,  
she smiled and said, "I'm great handsome, simply wonderful".

Rossi grinned and said, "so Penelope what do you think of our little cabin"?, she said, "you call this little, it is three times bigger than our house". Dave laughed and said, "there are plenty of bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a library and a large den and there are 2 fireplaces, on in the den and one in the living room".

Dave smiled and said, "I think I am going to take a walk down to the lake and maybe take a swim", Erin, Hotch, Em, JJ and Reid said, "ohhhhh that sounds like fun". Derek smiled and said, "I think I will just stay here", Penelope grinned and said, "yeah I think I am going to go inside and get my stuff settled".

Penelope and Derek watched as the rest of their friends grabbed a towel and headed up the path to the lake, Derek opened the door and stepped aside and motioned for Penelope to go on inside. When she stepped inside she said, "wowwwwww this place is amazing", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "it's you that is amazing".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, the feel of her lips against his was making him extremely hard. Penelope moaned as she could feel his erection pressing against her center, when they pulled apart Derek said, "I have another gift for you baby".

He reached in his bag and pulled out a box and handed it to her, she said, "Derek you already got me those wonderful books, you didn't need to get me anything else". He put his hand on hers and said, "do you remember over the past several weeks how I have been helping momma alot"?, she smiled and said, "yeah".

Derek smiled and said, "well I wasn't helping momma I was working so that I could get money to get you this gift", she kissed his lips passionately and said, "handsome, just having you in my life is gift enough". Penelope took a deep breath and ripped the package open, she opened the box and gasped.

Derek said, "I hope you like it", she pulled the necklace out of the box and said, "like it ohhhhh Derek I love it", the necklace was a large gold heart and in the center of the heart was another heart and on the tip of the second heart was a diamond and along the side of it were the words,  
I LOVE YOU. 


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter contains sexual content

Senior Year-Ch 20

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "ttthis says that you love me", he smiled and said, "I do love you Penelope, I love you with all my heart but if you don't fee", she stopped him by crashing her mouth to his. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you to Derek", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I have loved you for a while but I was so afraid that I had pushed you away".

Derek slid his hands down her body and when she rested them on her butt she slid her hands tighter around him and when he leaned in and pressed her lips against his. The kiss started out as innocent but that quickly changed, hands were roaming all over each others bodies, Penelope moaned against his mouth as his fingers started massaging her breast.

Penelope thrusted her tongue inside Dereks mouth and when they pulled apart Derek said, "I want you Penelope, god how I want you", she kissed his lips softly and said, "I want you to Derek, it's always been you". She ran her hand over his crotch and he said, "woman if you don't stop this is gonna be over wayyyyyy too soon".

He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs to their room, once they walked inside Derek crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Derek said, "are you sure about this baby girl"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I'm sure Derek, please make love to me", she then tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor and then she wasted no time working on his belt.

Derek pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor, he then leaned down and started kissing his way from her lips, down her neck and across her shoulder. He was unzipping her pants and before they knew it they were both in their underwear, Derek reached around behind her and unfastened her bra and then one strap at a time slid it down her arm.

He licked his lips and said, "ohhhhhhhh baby you are so beautiful and I can't wait to make you mine", she slowly slid her fingers into his boxers and he moaned as she slid his boxers down. She gasped when his erection sprung to life, he needed to feel her body against his, he slid her panties down her thighs and she moaned as he crashed his lips against hers.

Penelope led him to the bed and pulled the cover down and laid down, she held her hand out and her heart started beating faster and faster as he put his hand in hers. Derek didn't waste any time getting between her creamy thighs, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, he hovered over her for a few seconds, he smiled down at her and said, "I love you Penelope", before he started gently sliding inside her inch by glorious inch.

Hotch and Emily were the last two to get in the water, Hotch ran and jumped and JJ and Erin laughed as he splashed water all over the place, Reid said, "I wonder how things are going with Derek and Penelope". JJ swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth against his.

Emily got into the water and swam out to Hotch and Erin and Dave were swiming around and playing in the water, they were all so busy playing in the water that they didn't notice Jordan and Tamara watching them. Jordan whispered, "Derek and Penelope must be at the house, I need to get there and sneak into bed with Derek and let Penelope catch us in bed together".

Tamara said, "are you sure about this Jordan"?, she looked at her and said, "yes I'm sure, before this night is over she is gonna see just who the hell Derek belongs to and it sure as hell isn't Jordan and Tamara then started gently and slowly making their way back toward the cabin, little did they know that they were about to get their eyes full.

Once Derek was fully inside her he stilled, letting her adjust to his girth, he looked down at her and said, "are you alright baby"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "I'm definitley alright". He kissed her lips gently as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist snuggly and he moaned against her mouth as he slid even deeper inside her.

Dereks lips were kissing, licking and sucking on her body, from her mouth, to her neck, the feel of his lips on here was making her tingle all over her body. When she felt Dereks lips on her nipples she arched her back and moaned his name, he smiled against her breast as he pounded in and out of her over and over.

Jordan and Tamara made their way inside the cabin, they heard noises coming from upstairs, they tiptoed up the stairs and stopped when they came to the room where the noise was coming from. Derek crashed his lips against Penelopes and thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, he smiled against her mouth when he felt her tightening up around him.

Jordan put her hand on the door knob and started slowly opening the door, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh my god yessss", and Jordan gasped from the hall as she saw Derek rolling off top of Penelope and kissing her on the lips. Jordan shut the door and ran down the steps and out of the cabin with Tamara right on her heels.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed her lips and said, "are you ok baby, did I hurt you"?, she wrapped her arm around his neck and said, "I'm fine handsome and that was, that was, oh my god that was amazing". He smiled and said, "I agree, that was amazing", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to Derek", they laid there wrapped in each others arms totally unaware that they had been watched.

Also, for those of you who don't know:

NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st.

Check it out if you have a chance. 


	21. Chapter 21

Senior Year-Ch 21

Rossi climbed out of the water and said, "we are gonna head back to the cabin and go to bed", Erin smiled as Dave helped her out of the water, JJ wrapped her arms around Reids neck and said between kisses, "are you going to stay in my room tonight"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I would love to stay in your room, but are you sure that you are ready for that"?, JJ kissed his lips passionately and said, "I have never been more sure of anything".

Emily swam over to Hotch and said, "why don't we head back to our room", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love the way you think", he got out of the water and held his hand down and she smiled when she put her hand in his. Once she was out of the water they both wrapped towels around their waists and headed back toward the cabin.

JJ leaned in and kissed Reids lips gently and when he moaned against her mouth she wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms wrapped around her waist and and deepened the kiss. Reid slowly slid his hands down her body and when she felt them rest on her butt she couldn't help but smile against his mouth.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I never dreamed that making love would ever be like that", Derek grinned and said, "are you sure that you are alright, that I didn't hurt you"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm positive handsome, you were so gentle and loving and you made it perfect for me.

Derek rolled her onto her back and started kissing his way down her beautiful body, she bit down on her bottom lip when Derek took one of her nipples into his mouth. Penelope arched her back and said, "ohhhhh yes Derek", he then switched to the other breast paying it the same attention earning yet another moan from his baby girl.

Derek wasted no time in getting between her creamy thighs, he kissed her lips gently and then whispered, "I love you baby", she smiled and said, "I love you to Derek". She moaned as he slid back inside her and started slowly thrusting in and out of her, he had never felt this way about another woman, he loved her and she owned his heart and he knew now that she always would.

Dave collapses on the bed beside Erin and said, "Bella that was amazing", she kissed his lips before laying her head on his chest and said, "I agree Dave, that was amazing". Dave intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "I love you Erin", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Dave", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "tonight has been amazing so far hasn't it"?, she kissed his chest and said, "it definitley has", she looked up at him and said, "are you ready for round two"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I think I have created a monster", they both laughed as he pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies.

JJ rubs her hand over Reids crotch and says, "would you like to head back to the cabin and get dried off and maybe watch a movie"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds good". JJ swam over to the steps and climbed out, she then wrapped her towel around her waist and when she turned around Reid crashed his mouth to hers.

Jordan plopped down on the ground under the tree in the park and started crying, she pulled a huge bottle out of her bag and started drinking it,  
the first swig burned all the way down. She coughed and then turned the bottle up and took another big sip, she wiped her mouth and laid her head back against the tree.

Emily collapses against Hotchs chest and says, "ohhhhhh my god that was just, that was just wowwwww", Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "it definitley was wowwwwww". She smiled and said, "everything seems so perfect doesn't it"?, he smiled and said, "it certainly does, I have you and Dave has Erin, JJ has Reid and Derek has Penelope soooooo I would say that right now everything is perfect".

Jordan had almost drunk more than half of the bottle and right now she could honestly say that she was feeling no pain, she looked up when she heard someone call her name. She laughed and said, "heyyyyyyyy Kevinnnnnnnnnn, wanna drink"?, he shook his head and said, "no thanks Jordan and it looks like you have had more than enough yourself".

She stood up and stumbled into his arms and he said, "ohhhh easy Jordan, are you alright"?, she started crying and said, "guess what I saw tonight Kevin"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I have no idea, what did you see"?, she said, "I followed Derek and his friends including that fat cow up to the Rossi family cabin and I saw Derek and Penelope having sex".

She then took another sip of whatever was in the bottle she took from her parents liquor cabinet, Kevin said, "no no no, you have had enough of that Jordan, come on and let me take you home". She pushed him away and said, "nopeeeeeeee I drove here and I'm gonna drive home", Kevin picked her up and put her over his shoulder and said, "ohhh no your not, you are drunk and I will drive you home".

Jordan laughed as Kevin started carrying her toward his car, she smacked him on the butt and said, "ohhhhhh nice ass Kevin", she then laughed as she started singing Dontcha by the Pussycat Dolls. Reid sits down on the couch and turns the tv on and lays his head back against the couch as he waits on JJ.

She walks into the room and over to him and sits down and snuggles up to him and says, "is this Casablanca"?, he smiled and said, "yes it is do you like it"?, she kissed his lips and said, "this is one of my favorite old movies Spence, how did you know"?, he laughed and said, "it is one of my favorites to".

They cuddled up together and started watching the movie but a few minutes into the movie they both fell peacefully asleep 


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

Senior Year-Ch 22

The next morning Derek woke up first and leaned down and started placing soft gentle kisses on Penelopes neck, she smiled and said, "good morning yourself handsome". He grinned and said, "how are you this morning beautiful"?, she smiled and said, "pleasantly sore handsome", he rolled her onto her back and started kissing her lips gently.

Penelope moaned as he started kissing his way down her body again, they had made love several times through the night only stopping long enough for a couple of short naps. She was sore all over, her neck was sore from the love bites that she was sure was there, her breasts and especially her nipples were sore but it was a good kind of sore.

She winced as he thrusted himself inside her, when she winced he stilled inside her and said, "baby are you alright"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I am handsome, I'm just a little sore, but you know what they say"?, he smiled down at her and said, "no baby what do they say"?, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and said, "what put it in will take it out".

He smiled against her mouth as he started sliding in and out of her effortlessly, the feel of his body against hers was amazing, the way that they moved together was almost like they were made for each other. Derek moaned her name when she gently bit down on his neck, his hands slid down her body, the feel of her silky skin against his was making him harder and harder.

Their pace that started out slow had now quickened to a feverish pace, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other, a few hard deep thrusts later he collapsed on the bed beside her. She rolled over onto her side and laid her head down on his chest and said, "you are spoiling me Derek, I could get use to this treatment".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "that's good baby because I am going to treat you like the queen that you are", she kissed his chest and said, "so far this weekend is amazing". He intertwined their fingers and said, "would you like to go on a walk today and go down to the pond"?, she looked up at him and said, "that sounds like a great idea, I can't wait".

Rossi and Erin were up in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Hotch and Emily came downstairs, they walked over to the couch and saw JJ and Reid all cuddled up and quietly walked into the kitchen just in time to catch Dave and Erin making out. Emily smiled and said, "hey hey we will have none of that".

Dave laughed and said, "if these walls could talk they would have quite a story to tell from lastnight", Hotch kissed his girlfriends neck and said,  
"it sooooo would". Erin smiled and said, "don't JJ and Reid make such a cute couple"?, Hotch smiled and said, "yes they do, I'm glad that Spencer is finally getting to have a little bit of a life, the only things that he had time for in the past was school and taking care of his mom".

Dave said, "he does have alot on his plate", Emily said, "I have never seen Jayje as happy as she is when she is with Spence", Erin took a sip of her cocoa and said, "me either, they seem so perfect together. JJ woke up to the feeling of Reids arms wrapped around her, she smiled and looked up at him and and grinned when she saw his beautiful dark eyes staring back at her.

She raised up and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "good morning Spence", he yawned and stretched and said, "good morning back at cha JJ". JJ laid her head back down on Reids chest and said, "if felt so good to wake up with your arms wrapped around me", he then kissed the top of her head and said, "if felt great to wake up with you to, it felt like I was in heaven".

Derek and Penelope walked down the stairs hand in hand and Derek grinned when he saw JJ and Reid still cuddled up on the couch, he leaned in and said, "good morning love birds". JJ smiled and said, "good morning to you to, my my my don't the two of you almost glow this morning"?, Penelope buried her head in Dereks chest and said, "are you two ready to get up and face the day"?, Reid laughed and said, "what are the plans for today",  
Derek said, "well baby girl and me are going for a walk down to the pond, I don't know about everybody else yet".

JJ and Reid followed Derek and Penelope into the kitchen, once they were all together they sat down and started eating the delicious meal that Dave and Erin had fixed for them. A few minutes later Dave said, "what does everybody want to do today"?, Derek said, "Penelope and I are planning to take a walk down to the pond this morning and then we would like to spend some time swimming and maybe take a hike later, how does that sound"?, everybody smiled and said, "that sounds like a great plan".

Jordan woke up with a pounding headache, she tried to roll over but was stopped by the weight of an arm, her eyes got big, she whispered, "ohhhhh god what did I do"?, she then felt the body behind her moving. She gently raised the sheet up and saw that she was naked, she covered her eyes with her hands and said, "smooth Jordan, really smooth".

She laid there hoping that whoever it was would wake up and leave, she closed her eyes and a few minutes later she felt a pair of lips on her neck and then she heard a voice saying, "you were like an animal lastnight". 


	23. Chapter 23

This Chapter has sexual content

Senior Year-Ch 23

After breakfast Derek intertwined his fingers with Penelopes as they started walking down toward the pond, JJ sighed as she watched them from the window. She smiled when she felt Reids arms wrap around her waist, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "they make such a cute couple don't you think Spence"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "yes I do, I'm glad that they finally got everything worked out".

Jordan pulled the sheet up over her body and said, "Kevin, wwwhat are you doing in my bed"?, he laughed and said, "you were all over me lastnight Jordan and you wouldn't take no for an answer". she pulled the sheet up over her head and said, "please let this all be a dream, a bad dream", he pulled the sheet down and smiled as he crashed his mouth to hers.

Derek noticed that Penelope was really quiet, he stopped and turned to face her and said, "baby what's wrong"?, she smiled and said, "I just can't believe that you Derek Morgan are in love with me". He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers and said, "I am head over heels in love with you baby girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "I was afraid that you had moved on with that beautiful woman at the pizza place", Derek laughed and Penelope playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "I don't think that is funny Derek Morgan". Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and said, "baby that woman was my cousin Shannon".

Penelope buried her head in his chest and said, "ohhhhhhh I feel so stupid Derek", he put his finger under her chin and pulled it up to where she was looking into his eyes and he said, "you are the only woman that I want Penelope, I love you and only you, please tell me that after lastnight and this morning that you believe me".

She crashed her mouth to his, he slid his hands down her body and rested them on the swell of her butt, he moaned as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you Derek Morgan and that is never gonna change, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Jordan pushed Kevin away and said, "what the hell is wrong with you Kevin"?, he laughed and said, "you are a wild woman in bed Jordan, you wore me out lastnight". She blushed and said, "ohhhhhh my god", Kevin smiled and said, "you look so beautiful when you blush", she said, "I don't remember anything after you picked me up and put me over your shoulder at the park".

Kevin brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "well I brought you home and tried to leave but you pulled me inside and pinned me against the wall and started undressing me". she said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh I'm so sorry about that Kevin", he laughed and said, "then I tried to leave again and you dropped to the floor and pulled me with you and we made love the first time in the living room".

Jordans eyes got huge and she said, "the first time, just how many times did we have sex"?, he leaned over onto his elbow and said, "well besides the living room, there was the couch, the stairs, the wall and of course the bed". She threw the sheet back over her head and said, "ohhhh please just let the earth swallow me up right now", Kevin laughed so hard that he almost rolled off the bed.

Emily sighed as they finished the last of the dishes, she was looking out the window when Hotch walked over to her and slid his hand up under her shirt from behind". She moaned as he started massaging her breasts, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhh god Aaron, now here, not with everybody in the ca ca cabin ohhhhhh yesssssss".

Hotch smiled and said, "we are the only ones inside the cabin right now", Emily turned and immediately started working on getting Aarons pants and boxers down. Hotch slid her skirt up and her panties down and then lifted her up on the counter beside them, he lined himself up with her entrance and they both moaned as he thrusted himself inside her.

JJ smiled as Reid handed her a handfull of wild flowers, she kissed his lips gently and said, "awwww Spence they are beautiful", he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "you are beautiful JJ". She smiled and said, "you keep this up mister and you are soooooooo getting lucky tonight", he laughed and said, "I will hold you to that".

Dave walked up behind Erin and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you beautiful", she relaxed into his embrace and said, "I love you to Dave". He sighed happily and said, "it is just so beautiful here, the air is so clean and there is nobody around for miles except us", she turned and kissed his lips and said, "wellllllll Mr. Rossi just what are your plans"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhh you will see gorgeous, you will see".

Hotch picked Emily up and walked over to the huge couch and laid them down without breaking the intimate connection between them, Emily wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he thrusted in and out of her. Hotch smiled against her neck as he gently bit down, she arched her back and screamed, "ohhhhhh yesssssss".

At their current pace it didn't take long before he collapsed on the couch on top of her, she wrapped her arms tightly around his body and held him to her. She kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you", he smiled up at her and said, "I love you to Em, I always have and I always always will".

Derek and Penelope stopped down by the water and Penelope sat down on a huge rock and sighed happily as she looked out over the water, Derek sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and said, "it is so peaceful here isn't it Derek"?,  
he kissed her cheek and said, "it definitley is goddess".

The sound of the birds and the smell of the wild flowers was only adding to the romantic feeling in the air, Penelope smiled as she once again felt Dereks lips on the side of her neck. As she looked out over the water she coudln't help but smile at how wonderful the weekend was starting off and she couldn't wait to see what else it held in store for them. 


	24. Chapter 24

Senior Year-Ch 24

Erin smiled and said, "where did you go earlier"?, he put his hand to his chest and said, "who me"?, she laughed and said, "yes you, when we were at the cabin you left for a few minutes, where did you go"?, he kissed her lips and got up and reached behind a rock and pulled out a small picnic basket.

She smiled and said, "what have you got in there, we just ate breakfast a few minutes ago"? he opened it and pulled out a blanket and spread it on the ground. She watched as he got down and held out his hand, she dropped to her knees on the blanket and kissed his lips and said, "you Mr. Rossi are very romantic".

He pulled out a CD player and pushed play and she smiled as her favorite songs started blaring through the air, he then pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. Erin smiled and said, "wine, wow Mr. Rossi you are really setting the mood huh"?, he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "only the best for you baby, only the best for you".

Dave poured them both a glass of wine and handed hers to her and she took a sip and said, "this is very good Dave", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I can taste the wine on your lips Erin". She laid her glass down and reached for Daves and sat it beside hers, she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He slowly laid her down, he slowly started undressing her and she wasted no time helping him shed is clothes, he crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart Erin said, "what if someone sees us Dave"?, he laughed and said, "don't worry babe the others are occupied", she smiled as she slowly laid down pulling him with her.

Hotch kissed Emily on the side of the neck and said, "Emily you are so damn sexy right now, butttttttt if we don't get up off this couch and get dressed now then we will be here all day making love". She rolled over onto her back and said, "and what would be wrong with making love all day Mr.  
Hotchner"?, he crashed his lips to hers and said, "nothing my love".

As they laid there on the couch wrapped in each others arms they could hear Reid and JJ laughing, Emily smiled and said, "we better get dressed before they catch us naked on this couch". Hotch laughed as they got up and quickly grabbed their clothes, Reid and JJ looked up to see Emily and Hotch walking through the field and motioned for them to come over.

Jordan jumped up and grabbed her clothes and said, "you can't tell anybody what happened here lastnight", Kevin said, "why not Jordan, the only thing that happened was two people making love". Jordan covered her ears and said, "not a word Kevin, please get dressed and go before Tamara comes and catches you here".

Kevin grabs his clothes and starts putting them on, Jordan follows him through the house and opens the door and says, "remember Kevin not a word to anybody about anything that happened here lastnight". Tamara walked up on the porch and said, "well well look who is doing the walk of shame", Jordan lowered her head and said, "it isn't what you think Tam".

Tamara laughed and said, "uh huh sureeeeeeeee it isn't, and I suppose those hickies around your neck is part of my imagination"?, she grabbed her neck and said, "damn you Kevin". Kevin smiled and said, "have a good day ladie and I will see you at school on Tuesday", he then squeezed past Tamara and fled to his car.

Tamara stood there with her arms crossed and said, "alright Jordan, spill it", Jordan took a deep breath and said, "well I got drunk lastnight and then I woke up this morning to Kevin in my bed". Tamara laughed loudly and Jordan grabbed her head and said, "listen Tam my head is killing me and I am sooooo sick at my stomach can we talk about this later"?, Tamara laughed and said, "yeah sure", she shook her head and walked off Jordans front porch and headed toward her car.

Derek smiled as they sat there looking out over the water, he thought that he heard something or rather someone moaning, he kissed Penelope on the side of the head and said, "I will be right back baby". She smiled and said, "alright handsome", Derek slowly made his way to where the noise was coming from and he couldn't help but laugh when he caught a glimpse of Dave and Erin in the middle of sex.

He quickly made his way back to Penelope and she said, "was something wrong handsome"?, he laughed and said, "no gorgeous, everything is fine", he sat back down behind her and wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily as he felt like he was home again. Erin collapses against Daves chest and says, "you David Rossi take my breath away", they sighed happily as they laid there wrapped in each others arms. 


	25. Chapter 25

Senior Year-Ch 25

Hotch, Emily, Reid and JJ headed toward a small stream, Emily touched the water and said, "that feels heavenly", Hotch put his hand in the water and said, "ohhhhhhh it does, it feels great. He put water in the palm of his hand and threw some on Emily, she laughed and said, "ohhhhhh you are going down for that one Hotchner".

JJ laughed when Reid splashed water on her, she got her hands in the water and started splashing everybody, Derek and Penelope heard the laughing and got up to see what was going on. When they got to where they could see that was happening they saw Dave and Erin adjusting their clothes as they came out of the field.

Penelope ran over and started splashing the water on JJ, she squealed and said, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Garcie", Derek walked over and put his arms around Penelope and said, "baby girl you are soaked". She laughed and splashed water on him and said, "so are you handsome", he laughed as he was then bombarded with water.

Jordan laid in her bed wondering how she could have slept with Kevin, the room was so bright and her head was throbbing, she finally gave up on any sleep and got up and headed towards the bathroom medicine cabinet. She pulled out the aspirin and put two in her hand, she then reached for a glass and put some water in it and quickly swallowed the aspirin and prayed that they kicked in soon.

She walked back into her room and over to her closet, she pulled out a loose shirt and a pair of baggy shorts, she then got her underwear and headed towards the bathroom. She turned the water on and undressed, she sighed when she stepped inside and the water started hitting her tired and very sore body.

As the water hit her body and as she closed her eyes memories of the night before came flodding back, she could see her and Kevin having sex on the floor, on the couch, against the wall and then she can see them rolling around on her bed. She closed her eyes and said, "please let the past 24 hours be a dream, a bad bad dream.

Penelope turned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, she kissed his lips and smiled and said, "I love you Derek", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you to baby". Dave looked at the gang and said, "how about we go home and get out of these wet clothes and then I will fix us a great lunch and then later we can all go for a swim in the pond".

Derek smiled as he kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "that sounds like a great idea Dave", Rossi smiled and said, "soooo guys how is the homecoming king thing going for ya"?, Hotch and Derek closed their eyes and moaned. Emily said, "ohhhhhhh come on guys you still have about 6 weeks left before the homecoming game sooo you two are going to have to do some campaigning".

Hotch wrapped his arms around her and said, "I don't see it that way my love, I have no intentions of doing that poster, rally, please vote for me crap". Derek laughed and said, "me either man, that stuff isn't important at all". JJ smiled and said, "well then we all need to concentrate all of our efforts in getting Penelope voted queen".

Penelope smiled and said, "I don't understand why they take nominations this far in advance" JJ said, "it is so that each person that is running will have plenty of time to get out and talk to the voters and so that everybody will know who is running". Penelope sighed and said, "I still don't like the idea of running, I mean me as queen, who would ever think that a girl like me could be queen"?, Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "you would make a beautiful queen".

She laughed and said, "thanks my king but you are a little biased", he winked at her and said, "hell yes I am and I am proud of it", JJ laughed as they all turned and headed back toward the cabin. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "this weekend has been amazing so far, I love spending time with everybody".

Jordan had spent the morning and afternoon in the house, she jumped up and grabbed her sunglasses, her purse and her cell and headed out of the house. She knew what she needed and that was to get out and get some fresh air, she put the keys in the ignition and smiled as she pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the mall.

Kevin grinned as he walked into the mall and over to his friend Julie, she was having boyfriend problems and just needed someone to vent to, Kevin walked over and got them both a soda and walked it over to the table. Julie smiled as she started talking to Kevin, Jordan walked into the mall and her eyes instantly met Kevins.

He smiled at her and she blushed and lowered her eyes as memories of lastnights sex session filled her mind again, as she turned to leave she saw his hand on top of the girl and her heart dropped but she didn't know why. The feeling she was getting she wasn't liking it, could it be, was she jealous"?, she shook her head and turned around and headed to the ice cream parlor.

When the friends reached the cabin everybody headed to their rooms to change their clothes, Erin whistled when Erin walked into the room wrapped in a towel. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "you are looking delicious Ms. Strauss", she giggled and said, "why thank you Mr. Rossi, you aren't looking so bad yourself".

JJ smiled as she stripped her wet clothes off and threw them onto the floor, she turned around to see a very naked and very aroused Spencer Reid walking toward her. He crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart JJ whispered, "make love to me Spence", he picked her up and carried her across the room and gently placed her on the bed.

Emily walked into the room just in time to see Aaron drop his towel, she said, "looking good Hotchner", he laughed and shook his head and said, "why thank you , do you see anything that you like"?, she walked over to him and started sliding her hand up and down his erection and said, "everything I see I like", he kissed her lips as he backed her up toward the bed.

Derek walked into the room and stood there smiling as he watched his beautiful girlfriend walk into the room, she said, "whatcha smiling about my love"?, he walked across the room and pulled her into his armss and said, "I'm smiling about you beautiful, I can't believe that you are finally mine", she kissed his lips gently as she pulled him onto the bed with her.

NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with 10 or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!

As a bonus, all ballots, regardless of the number of categories, received before October 1st will be eligible for a special Amazon gift card drawing!  



	26. Chapter 26

This chapter has sexual content

Senior Year-Ch 26

Jordan ordered her ice cream and walked over to the table to eat it, she sighed as she took a bite, what was wrong with her, why was she feeling this way with Kevin of all people. She grinned as she watched the happy couples walk by her and she slowly glanced over to Kevins table just in time to see him hug Julie.

She got up and grabbed her ice cream and headed back to her car, she just wanted to be alone, she had to get back home and get away from everything that was Kevin. Kevin hugged Julie and then looked up just in time to see Jordan running out of the mall, he ran after her but by the time he made it outside she was pulling out of the parking lot.

Reid smiled against JJ's mouth, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, JJ moaned as he then thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. When they pulled apart she said, "are you sure that you are only 16"?, he laughed and said, "yep, but I will be 17 in like 5 months", she smiled as he positioned himself between her legs.

Emily moaned Hotchs name as he thrusts himself inside her, she wraps her legs snuggly around his waist and he practically growls as he feels himself sliding deeper inside her. Emily slowly slides her hands down his body and latches on to his butt, he crashes his mouth to hers and when they pull apart he says, "woman, the things you do to me".

Dave smiled as Erin put his hand in hers and pulled him to her, once their lips touched all bets were off, one second they were kissing and then the next minute they were rolling all over the bed making mad passionate love. Their touches were so loving, so tender, they weren't just having their usual hot sex, they were making love.

Derek moaned against Penelopes mouth when she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, his hands started roaming all over her body, when they pulled apart he started kissing his way down her body. When Penelope felt Dereks lips kissing their way down her chest, she arched her back and screamed his name.

JJ moaned lowly as Reid slowly slid his way inside her, her legs wrapped instantly around his waist pulling him deeper inside her hot wet center, he bit down on his lip and said, "I love you JJ", as he started sliding in and out of her. JJ ran her fingers through his hair and said, "ohhhh god yessssss Spence".

Emily rolled them over so that she was on top and Aaron licked his lips as her breasts bounced in front of him, he raised up and started kissing her lips passionately. When they pulled apart he started kissing his way down her chest and when he took one of her nipples into his mouth she threw her head back and moaned his name.

Hotch felt her tightening up around him and a few thrusts later he collapsed on top of her body and kissed her lips passionately, she smiled against his mouth and said, "I love you Aaron Hotchner and you are my king". He laughed and said, "I love you Emily Prentiss and now and forever you are my one and only queen".

Dave collapsed on the bed beside Erin and wrapped his arms around her and Erin said, "that was amazing, I have never felt like that before, it was like we couldn't get enough of each other". Dave kissed the top of her head as she laid it on his chest and said, "you take my breath away Erin, you always have and you always will".

Derek rolled them over so that Penelope was on top, he loved watching her breasts bounce, his hands went up and started caressing her breasts then he raised up and took her nipple into his mouth. She bit down on her bottom lip and when he started swirling his tongue around her nipple she felt her orgasm hitting.

Derek rolled them over and pounded into her over and over until they both came screaming each others names, he collapsed on the bed beside her gasping for air. She intertwined their fingers and said, "th th that was amazing, you areeee a wi wi wild man hhhotstuff". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you goddess", she laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love you to handsome".

Jordan walked inside the house and closed and locked the door before heading upstairs, she toed her shoes off and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. The only thing she could see was Kevin hugging that other girl and she couldn't figure out why she was hurt, it wasn't like she cared about him or anything, she slept with him when she was drunk, that was the extent of her feelings for him.

She sighed and said, "isn't it"? 


	27. Chapter 27

Senior Year-Ch 27

Everybody is laying wrapped in the arms of the person they love when Reids cell starts going off, he leans over and picks his cell up off the table and sees that it is another one of the women he has staying with his mom. He looks at JJ and says, "I need to take this it is about my mom", she smiles as he answers the call.

When the call ends, he jumps up and starts getting dressed, JJ says, "what's wrong Spence"?, he says, "that was Lucy they had to take my mom to the hospital she took another episode". JJ got up and put her clothes on and said, "I will go let everybody know that we are heading back and see what they want to do".

She kisses his lips before getting dressed and heading out the door, she stops outside a door, she knocks and Rossi says, "yeah"m JJ says, "it's me,  
I need to come in something happened". Rossi and Erin threw the sheet up over them and Rossi said, "come in JJ", she opened the door and told them what was happening, they instantly got up and got dressed.

JJ moved to the next door and knocked, she heard Emily say, "yesssssss", she smiled and said, "guys it's me I need to talk to you", Hotch said, "come in Jayje". She walked inside and told them about Reids mom, Hotch looked at Emily and they both agreed that it was best if they go home and be there to support Reid.

She then goes to the final door and knocks, she hears Derek say, "who is it"?, she grins and says, "it's me JJ, I need to talk to you", they both sit up and Penelope says, "come in sunshine". She walks inside and tells them about Reids call and Derek says, "we will be ready to head out in a few minutes".

JJ turns and heads out of the room and hurries to get back to Reid, when she walks into their room their stuff is packed and he is getting ready to zip up their bags. She walks over and wraps her arms around his waist and says, "they all want to come home with us", he smiles and says, "I just hate to spoil the rest of the trip".

JJ kisses his lips and says, "honey things like this can't be helped, there will always be another time that we can get away, don't worry about it ok"?, he kissed her lips and says, "what did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you"?, she smiled and said, "I love you Spence and I would do anything for you and your mom".

A few minutes later everybody was downstairs and ready to go, Reid looked at everybody and said, "I'm sorry about this guys", Penelope hugged him and said, "don't worry sweetie, everything will be ok". He smiled and said, "what time we had up here was amazing and I want to thank all of you for coming home with me".

They all got in the van and Rossi smiled at Erin as they pulled away from the cabin, JJ put her hand in Reids and gently squeezed it, he looked over at her and smiled gently and she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "what's on your mind princess"?, she looked over at him and said, "I was just thinking about all this homecoming queen crap handsome".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he kissed her temple and said, "baby you are gonna be homecoming queen, I can feel it". She caressed the side of his face and said, "you are sweet my love but there is no way that I am going to be the most popular girl in school for that position".

She laid her head down on his chest and sighed contently, Hotch intertwined fingers with Emily and said, "you look beautiful Ms. Prentiss", she laughed and said, "why thank you Mr. Hotchner". The rest of the ride back home flew by and soon they were all walking into the hospital, JJ and Reid walked over to the nurses desk to ask about his mom when Lucy ran over to them.

Reid said, "what happened Lucy"?, she said, "she was fine and then suddenly she jumped up and started pacing and talking about how the facists had taken you". Reid ran his hands through his hair and said, "what happened next"?, Lucy said, "I tried to explain to her that you were gone with your friends but that only made it worse, she accused me of lying and working with the facists so she ran away from us and that is when she collapsed".

The doctor walked over to Reid and said, "I need to talk to you in private Spencer", Reid held tight to JJ's hand and said, "this is my girlfriend and you can say anything in front of her". He motioned for them to follow him into a room so they could discuss his moms condition in private, once inside the room the doctor opened his mouth to speak.

He leaned forward and said, "Spencer your moms condition is only getting worse, I think it is time to start thinking about maybe putting her into an institution". Spencers heart broke at the prospects of doing that to his mother but he knew that she wasn't going to get the care that she needed by staying at home with him anymore.

JJ squeezed his hand gently for support, she wanted him to know that she was with him all the way, after the conversation ended JJ and Reid headed back out to join the rest of the gang. Reid walked over to them and wiped his eyes and said, "they are in the process of having my mom admitted into an institution, her condition is getting so much worse and I'm not able to take care of her anymore".

Emily and Penelope hugged their friend and said, "you did your best sweetie, don't blame yourself", Reid smiled and said, "thanks everybody, I really appreciate you being here with me". JJ smiled at Reid and said, "there is no other place that we would rather be", he kissed her temple and said, "I love you all for being here for me".

He looked down at his watch and said, "you all need to head home and get your stuff put up, I am going to stay here until I get to see my mom", JJ smiled at her boyfriend and said, "I'm going to stay with you Spence, is that alright"?, he grinned and said, "it certainly is, I need you right now Jayje, I need you all so much".

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "we are all here for you Reid", he smiled at Derek and said, "thanks", everybody looked over their shoulders as they saw JJ and Reid walk over and sit down. Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "he is strong baby girl, he is going to be alright, we will all make sure of it".

Reid sighed and closed his eyes, he soon felt JJ intertwine their fingers, he looked up at her and said, "I love you JJ", she smiled and said, "I love you to Spence", she then laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there quietly waiting on the doctor to come and tell them that they could see Reids mom. 


	28. Chapter 28

Senior Year-Ch 28

Rossi stopped in front of Penelopes house and smiled as he watched Derek and Penelope get out of the van, Derek grabbed their stuff and said, "thanks man but I can walk home from here it is only a couple of blocks". Rossi laughed and said, "are you sure"?, Penelope smiled and said, "don't worry I can take my chocolate adonis home".

Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "alrightttt, well then you to have a good afternoon and we will try to get together tomorrow sometime for a brunch picnic". Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea Dave", Erin smiled and said, "have a good day guys", everybody waved as the van pulled away from the curb.

Penelope smiled when Derek walked her to the door, she opened the door and said, "would you like to come in, momma and daddy are gone until tomorrow night"?, he steps inside and smiles and says, "I would love to spend some time with you gorgeous". She closes and locks the door and leans in and kisses his lips.

Reid stood up when the doctor walked over, he said, "follow me Spencer", Reid walked to the door and the doctor said, "we had to strap her down and sedate her Spencer, we were afraid that she would hurt herself". JJ gently squeezed Reids hand, he took a deep breath before they all walked into the room.

Rossi and Erim dropped Hotch and Emily off at her house, she smiled at Dave and said, "thanks Dave what time were were there was amazing", Dave laughed and said, "yeah lastnight and this afternoon it sounded like everybody loved it there". Erin playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "be good mister".

Hotch leaned in and said, "what fun would that be right Dave"?, Rossi laughed and said, "so true Aaron", Emily smiled and said, "have a good evening and we will see you all tomorrow for brunch". Hotch wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as they headed inside the huge house.

Reid looked at his mom laying motionless on the bed, she was staring out the window, he got down beside her and said, "it's me mom, it's Spencer", she kept staring out into space. Reid kissed her forehead and said, "I love you mom", she looked up at him and said, "who are you, do I know you young man"?, Reid said, "yes you do I'm your son, my name is Spencer".

She started struggling against her restraints and screaming, "get away from me, you killed my son, get away from meeeeeeeee", the doctor stepped over and said, "Spencer maybe it would be better if you stepped out into the hall". Reid wiped his eyes and nodded his head as him and JJ walked out into the hall.

Jordan woke up to the sound of her cell ringing, she picked it up and saw that it was Tamara, she smiled and said, "what's up girl"?, Tamara said, "Jordan we need to stop planning for this homecoming queen stuff". Jordan sighed and said, "your right, your right, where and when do you want to start planning"?, Tamara laughed and said, "how about now at the mall, I am sitting at the ice cream parlor".

Tamara took a deep breath and said, "alright I will be there in a few minutes", Tamara smiled and said, "okay Jor I will see you here in about 15 minutes". Jordan rubbed her eyes and said, "yeah yeah 15 minutes", she got up and brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed as she headed out of the house.

Penelope rested her forehead against Dereks and said, "I had a great time with you lastnight and today", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "so did I baby girl, so did I". Penelope said, "are you hungry"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I'm starving", she laughed and said,  
"I'm talking about food handsome, first we have food and then we have dessert".

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "I love the way you think baby girl", she ran her finger up his chest and said, "why don't you come with me into the kitchen and help me find something to eat". He intertwined their fingers and said, "lead the way beautiful, lead the way", he growled as he watched her butt wiggle as she walked into the kitchen.

Penelope leaned over to get something out of the refrigerator and Derek walked over and playfully slapped her butt and said, "looking good there baby girl". She turned around and laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "wellllll after we eat I plan on showing you just how much I love you, that is if you are up for it".

She laughed and said,"ohhhhhhhhh I'm up for it my chocolate drop", he ran his hands down her body and rested them on her butt, he leaned in for a kiss and they pulled apart when they heard here dad clear his throat. Penelope looked around and said, "hi dad, mom, I didn't think you were coming home till tomorrow night".

Penelopes mom said, "we had a change of plans, I thought that you and your friends were up at the cabin until Monday, what happened"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "we came home early, something happened to Spencers mom". Julio said, "I hope that she is going to be alright", Penelope sighed and said, "me to daddy, me to".

Penelopes mom said, "why don't you and I fix some dinner honey and let your dad and Derek talk", Penelope looked at Derek and he smiled and nodded his head and she said, "ok momma". Julio led Derek into the living room and said, "Derek, it is obvious that you love my daughter and that she loves you but what exactly are your intentions toward her"?, Derek felt his hands getting sweaty as Julio leaned in waiting for an answer.

NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!

As a bonus, all ballots, regardless of the number of categories, received before October 1st will be eligible for a special Amazon gift card drawing!  



	29. Chapter 29

Senior Year-Ch 29

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Garcia sir, I love your daughter, she is amazing, kind and the most loving woman I have ever met", Julio smiled and said, "so what are your ententions with my daughter, since you have obviously slept with her already, are you a love em and leave em type Derek"?, he said rather quickly, "sir no sir".

Penelope and her mom were in the kitchen working on dinner and Penelope said, "mom what do you think daddy is doing to Derek"?, her mom laughed and said, "honey he is only trying to find out how Derek truly feels about you, he is trying to find out if he is the type that gets what he wants from a woman and leaves".

Penelope covered her eyes with her hands and says, "ohhhhhhhh god mom", she laughs and says, "honey since it is just the two of us in here can I ask you a question"?, she swallowed hard and said, "yes mam". She put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "are you having sex with Derek"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "yes mam, but I love him momma and he loves me".

Her mom smiled and hugged her daughter and said, "he better be good to you or he will have me to deal with", Penelope laughed and said, "he loves me momma and he is not the love em and leave em type". Derek sighed and says, "your daughter means the world to me sir and I would never do anything to hurt her, not now or ever".

Julio smiled and said, "she is my baby girl Derek and I love her and if you ever hurt her", Derek stopped him by saying, "you don't have to worry about that sir, I would never ever hurt Penelope". A few minutes later Derek takes a sigh of relief when Penelope comes into the room and says, "ok guys dinner is ready".

Julio got up off the couch and smiled down at Derek and said, "come on son, lets go eat some dinner", Derek gets up and walks over and wraps his arm around Penelope and kisses her lips and says, "I love you baby girl". Penelope intertwines fingers with Derek and says, "I love you to handsome", he winks at her as they head into the dining room.

Reid sighed and said, "she doesn't remember me JJ, she thinks that I'm dead", she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth as he cried on her shoulder. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and whispered, "it will be alright", over and over, after a few minutes he gently pulled away and said, "I love you for being here with me JJ".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "there is no other place in the world that I would rather be than here with you", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you are an amazing woman". The doctor came over and said, "she is finally asleep Spencer, she is clearly getting worse and I believe that the sooner we get her institutionalized the better".

Reid reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, he wiped his eyes and said, "where were you thinking about sending her"?, he took his glasses off and said, "? the best facility that I know of is in Las Vegas Nevada". He said, "that is to far away isn't there one closer than that"?, he said, "yes and we can try her in one that is closer to home if you like".

Spencer nodded his head and said, "yes please I want to try one closer to home", the doctor nodded his head in agreement and said, "I will make the arrangements and let you know when you come by to visit your mom tomorrow". Spencer said, "I was hoping that I would be able to stay the night here with her".

The doctor said, "Spencer, she doesn't know you and in my opinion if she wakes up and sees you that is only gonna make things worse for her", he sighed and said, "alright doctor, I'll go home, you have my cell number right"?, he checked the chart and said, "yes I have it right here", Reid nodded his head as he headed toward the elevator.

Jordan walked into the mall and over to Tamara, she sat down and said, "ok I'm here let's get to planning", Tamara pulled out a notebook and said, "even though we still have almost 6 weeks I think that we need to start now". Jordan smiled and said, "I agree Tam", Jordan sighed and Tamara said,  
"what's wrong Jordan, you act like you have lost your best friend"?, Jordan smiled at her and said, "I'm just tired and have this terrible headache,  
I have had it all day".

Tamara smiled and said, "what the hell did you drink"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Tequila I think", Tamara said, "damn girl no wonder you are still hung over tonight". Jordan laughed as they started making plans for their homecoming queen posters, 


	30. Chapter 30

Senior Year-Ch 30

Hotch and Emily are sitting on the couch watching tv when Emily looks at him and says, "I wonder how Reid is holding up"?, Hotch kissed the top of her head and said, "I bet he is a wreck, it's a good thing that Jayje is with him". Emily sighed as she laid her head back down on his chest and said, "I think that Reid and JJ make a cute couple don't you"?, he laughed and said, "I do and I also think that Derek and Penelope make a very cute couple".

Emily rubbed her hand up and down his chest and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, he smiled and said, "I believe that you more than showed me lastnight several times and then again this afternoon". She laughed and said, "what can I say, I believe on doing things hands on", he laughed and said, "baby you can put your hands on me anytime".

Derek sat across the table from Penelope, he smiled at her all through dinner and he saw her blush when he winked at her, after dinner, Penelopes mom and dad got up and started clearing the table. Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and led him back into the living room, they sat down on the couch and she sighed happily when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Monica smiled as she watched Derek and Penelope sitting together on the couch, she kissed her husband on the cheek and said, "she looks at Derek the way that I look at you". He smiles and says, "I just want her to be happy", she grinned and said, "I know sweetie and so does Penelope", they both walked up the stairs leaving the happy couple sitting on the couch.

Dave stops in front of Erins house, she leans in and passionately kisses his lips and when they pull apart she says, "goodnight my love", Dave then grinned and said, "goodnight Bella, sweet dreams". She smiled as she got out of the van with her bag in her hand, before she closed the door she said, "sweet dreams handsome and I will see you tomorrow".

Dave smiled as he watched her walk toward her door, he blew her a kiss as she stepped inside and closed the door, she waved at him as she watched the van pull out of her driveway. She sighed happily as she headed upstairs to get ready for bed, she couldn't believe how much fun they had while they were away and she couldn't wait to go back.

JJ took Reids hand as they headed inside her house, he looked at her and said, "are you sure that this is ok JJ"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I am sure Spence". She closed and locked the door before leading him upstairs to her room, once inside her room she kissed his lips and said, "why don't you change into something to sleep in and I will be out in a few minutes".

Reid watched as she walked inside the bathroom, he toed off his shoes and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and crawled into her bed. She came out of the bathroom in a nightshirt and turned off the bathroom light, she slowly walked over and got in bed with Reid and he then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips and said, "thanks for this JJ, I didn't want to be alone tonight".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Spence and you will never be alone", he smiled as she laid her head down on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to JJ". They both closed their eyes and a few minutes later she couldn't help but smile when she heard a light snoring coming from her prince.

Derek smiled and said, "well baby I need to head home it is getting late and I don't want my mama to worry about me", she grabbed her keys and her cell and said, "mommmmmmmmmm daddddddddd I'm driving Derek home I will be back in a few minutes". Derek smiled when he heard Monica say, "alright honey, be careful".

Just as they headed out of the door Monica said, "it was nice to see you again Derek, come over anytime honey", Derek laughed and said, "thank you Mrs. Garcia, have a good night". Monica and Julio smiled as they watched Derek and Penelope walk to her car from their upstairs bedroom window, she sighed happily and said, "they remind me so much of us honey".

Julio laughed and said, "they do make a cute couple and it is obvious that they are in love", Monica kissed his lips gently and said, "goodnight my love". He smiled as they got into bed, he turned to face her and said, "goodnight baby, I love you", Monica said, "I think I am going to read until Penelope gets home", she then picked up her book and Julio smiled as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

Penelope pulled up in front of Dereks house and turned off her engine, Derek leaned in and passionately kissed her lips, when they pulled apart he intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't believe that you are finally mine". She smiled and said, "and I can't believe that The Derek Morgan is now mine".

She smiled and said, "you better get use to it handsome because you are mine now and that ain't gonna change", he kissed her lips several more times before he finally dragged himself away from Penelope and got out of the car. He leaned back down into the car and said, "goodnight baby girl, I love you".

She grinned and said, "goodnight handsome, I love you to", Derek sighed happily as he watched Penelope pull away from the curb, a few minutes later she sent him a text letting him know that she made it home safe. He sent one final text telling her that he loved her and that he would see her for brunch tomorrow.

Derek sighed as he laid in his bed looking up at his ceiling, he was so happy, he had the one girl that he had wanted for 3 years and he knew that she loved him and that was all that mattered. He smiled and said "goodnight goddess" to the air and closed his eyes and a few minutes later he was sound asleep dreaming about his baby girl. 


	31. Chapter 31

Senior Year-Ch 31

Before everybody knew it the sun was coming up, Reid opened his eyes and smiled as he saw JJ still sleeping, he kissed the top of her head and said,  
"I love you JJ". She started moving around and said, "I love you to Spence", he sighed and said, "I wonder how my mom is doing today"?, JJ said, "I don't know, maybe you can call the hospital and talk to the doctor and see how she is doing".

He rolls over and picks up his cell and dials the hospital and asks to be connected to his moms doctor, after a couple of minutes the doctor came on the line and said, "hello Spencer". Reid said, "how is my mom doing this morning"?, he sighed and said, "I wish that I had better news for you this morning but she isn't doing any better".

JJ felt him tightening up and gently ran her hand up and down his back, Reid said, "what time can I come and see her"?, the doctor said, "I would say the sooner the better because we need to discuss your mothers transfer". Reid sighed and said, "I will be there as soon as I get dressed", the doctor sighed and said, "I'm really sorry about your mom".

Reid halfheartedly smiled and said, "thank you, I will see you soon", after the call ended Reid rolled over into the loving arms of JJ and she held him for several minutes before he said, "will you please come with me"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "of course I will come with you, just give me a few minutes to change".

Dereks eyes flew open and he couldn't help but smile, the first thing on his mind was Penelope, he couldn't wait to see her, to hear her voice, to hold her. Just as he was reaching for his cell he laughed when it rung, he picked it up and smiled when he saw baby girl flashing on it, he hit the answer button and said, "good morning goddess".

Penelope giggled and said, "good morning yourself hotstuff", he laughed and said, "god how I miss you baby", she smiled and said, "I am missing you to Derek and I can't wait to see you today". Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait for that either", she sighed and said, "it is lonely here in this bed without you".

He practically growled and said, "woman if it were up to me I would be there with you right now", she laughed and said, "I wish that you were here with me right now". He said, I wish that you were here with me to baby, I would roll you over onto your back and start kissing my way up that very sexy body of yours and".

He was silenced by his mom saying, honey it is time for you to come down for breakfast", Penelope laughed and said, "go eat breakfast handsome and we will see each other this afternoon". Derek sighed and said, "I love you Penelope", she smiled and said, "awwwww sug I love you to, now scoot before your mom comes back".

After the call ended, she rubbed her eyes and got up and got dressed and headed downstairs, she smiled when she saw her mom putting breakfast up on the table. She hugged her mom and said, "I love you mom", her mom smiled and said, "I love you to honey", Penelope looked up and said, "this looks delicious", her mom and dad smiled as they joined her at the table.

Rossi was up and at everything early, he missed Erin and couldn't wait to see her, he was smiling when his cell rang, he said, "good morning babe how are you"?, she smiled and said, "lonely, how are you"?, he laughed and said, "I'm missing my girl this morning". Erin smiled and said, "have you heard anything from Reid and JJ this morning"?, he sighed and said, "no not a word, what about you", she took a deep breath and said, "no I haven't heard anything either".

Rossi smiled and said, "I hope that his mom is gonna be alright, she is Reids life", Erin smiled and said, "I'm glad that he has JJ there for him because he needs her". Erin grinned and said, "have I told you how much I love you David Rossi"?, he smiled and said, "I believe you have but please feel free to tell me again", they both laughed as Erins mom knocked on the door".

Erin said, "I will see you later my love, my mom is wanting me to help her in the living room", Rossi smiled and said, "have a great morning babe and we will see each other soon". After the call ended he pulled out his cell and called Aaron hoping that he had heard something from either JJ or Reid.

Hotch opened his eyes and reached over Emily to answer his cell that was laying on the table, he rubbed his eyes and said, "hey Dave what's up"?,  
Dave said, "please tell me that you have heard from JJ or Reid". Hotch said, "no not a word and I take it that you haven't heard anything from them either"?, he sighed and said, "no and that doesn't sound good".

Hotch said, "what time is it Dave"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "almost 7:00", Hotch said, "maybe he is still sleeping or maybe he stayed at the hospital lastnight". Dave said, "I hope he is alright, he has been through so much already", Hotch said, "yeah he has", Emily ran her hand up his chest and said, "good morning handsome".

Dave laughed and said, "wellllll I don't have to guess where you are now do I"?, he laughed and said, "no you don't, I'm gonna get off here and spend some time with my girl, I will see you at the park later". Dave laughed and said, "alright Aaron, have a good morning and I will see you this afternoon", the call ended and Dave couldn't help but worry about Reid and his mom.

When Reid and JJ got to the hospital and were headed toward his moms room, he saw the doctor walking toward them and said, "I'm sorry Spencer but after we hung up your mom got worse and had to be sedated. Reid said, "what should I do now"?, the doctor said, "well it might be better if you don't see her right now but if you want to since your here we can discuss your mother moving to the long term care facility".

Reid nodded his head in agreement as him, JJ and the doctor headed toward the doctors office to talk. 


	32. Chapter 32

Senior Year-Ch 32

A few hours later everybody was starting to arrive at the park, Rossi and Erin were first followed by Hotch and Emily, Dave looked at everybody and said, "any news on Reids mom"?, everybody shook their head no. Dave looked up and saw Reid and JJ coming toward them, Reid dropped his head when they got over to the gang.

Hotch said, "how is your mom doing today"?, Reid wiped his eyes and said, "not good, not good at all, she doesn't know who I am and everytime I try to go around her she gets hysterical". Emily hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry Spencer", he weakly smiled and said, "thanks Em", Rossi said, "so what are you going to do"?, Reid took a deep breath and said, "they just left with her to take her to a facility a few hours away".

Erin said, "wouldn't they let you go with her"?, he shook his head and said, "no they thought it would be better if I let her get settled and then go down and visit". Rossi said, "are you ok with that"?, JJ wrapped her arm around Reid as he said, "I miss her so bad but if me staying away from her is gonna help here then I will stay away".

Hotch smiled and said, "I hope that everybody brought their appetite with them today because we brought enough food for an army", Emily looked up to see the lovebirds walking toward them. Penelope looked and saw everybody and started waving, Derek wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as they stopped at the picnic table.

Derek opened his mouth getting ready to ask Reid about his mom and Dave shook his head no and Derek decided that he would leave it alone, Reid sighed and said, "well well well Penelope don't you and Derek look cute"?, Derek laughed and said, "thanks Reid, you and JJ look just as cute", JJ blushed and said, "how about we eat, I'm starving".

Everybody sat down at the table as Rossi and Hotch started putting everything out on the table, Reid laughed and said, "wow when you said that you brought enough for an army you meant it". Rossi laughed and said, "I want us to be able to have a great day, full of food, laughter and happiness,  
lots and lots of happiness".

Emily looked over at Penelope and said, "have you decided on what posters you want to use"?, Penelope said, "not really, do any of you have any ideas for me"?, Erin smiled and said, "ohhhh I have ideas, lots and lots of ideas". The women all moved to the end of the table and started talking about posters as the men started eating.

Reid laughed at Derek and said, "sooooooo how are things with you and Penelope"?, Derek gave him his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "things with baby girl are amazing, I have never ever felt this way before". Dave laughed and said, "the two of you do look happy, happier than I have ever seen you before".

Emily leaned in and said, "sooooooo how are you and Derek doing"?, she blushed and said, "ohhhhhh Em, he is amazing, he is so sweet, caring, loving and it is like we can't get enough of each other". JJ laughed and said, "it is the same way with Spence and me, the more that I am with him the more I want to be.

Jordan sighed as she walked along the path at the park, she heard laughing and talking and she peeped through the bushes and saw the eight friends having a great time. She turned and started walking back toward the fountain, she wasn't watching what she was doing and she bumped into someone,  
she said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going".

Kevin laughed and said, "it's alright Jordan, no harm no foul", she smiled and said, "oh hey Kevin", he grinned and said, "how have you been doing today"?, she smiled and said, "I've been doing good, just mostly staying in and working on my posters for homecoming queen". Kevin smiled and said,  
"well I wish you luck and just know that I will vote for you".

Jordan smiled and said, "thanks Kevin, I appreciate that", he reached out and caressed the side of her face and said, "you are so beautiful, I don't think you know just how beautiful you really are". She smiled and said, "thanks Kevin", grinned and said, "well I will let you get back to your walk and maybe we can hang out sometime"?, she blushed and said, "yeah sure, I would like that".

Kevin watched as she walked away, wondering why he ever agreed to try to split up Derek and Penelope when it was always her that he wanted, he then shrugged his shoulders and sighed as he headed toward his car. When he got inside his car he couldn't help but smile as memories of his night with Jordan filled his memories.

The gang was laughing and having a great time, Derek said, "this is awesome, here we are all together, we have great food and great friends, I would say that we are all pretty lucky". Everybody held up their cans of soda and smile and say in unison, "to friendship", they went back to having a great time and their brunch soon turned into lunch and before they knew it the sun was setting.

Derek laughed as everybody loaded up their stuff and headed towards their cars, as everybody got into their cars Hotch said, "this was so much fun,  
we really need to do this again soon". Penelope looked at Emily, JJ and Erin and said, "maybe we can get together tomorrow and discuss more plans for posters"?, they all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

JJ smiled and said, "have a good night Garcie and we will see you tomorrow", she waved as they all started pulling away from the curb 


	33. Chapter 33

Senior Year-Ch 33

The next 6 weeks flew by, the days were filled with school, tutoring and working on posters and buttons for their competition of homecoming queen and king. Penelope and Derek spent several hours a day working on his math and she was certainly not surprised when he got an A on his exam, she was so happy for him, she knew that all of his hard work had paid off and now he would get to play in the final game of the season.

Penelope, Emily, Erin and JJ were watching as their final practice ended, Derek smiled when he looked up in the stands and saw his baby girl, he felt his heart beating faster as she waved at him as he jogged across the field. Penelope, Emily and Erin walked down to meet their boyfriends, JJ laughed at Hotch and said, "how do you think the game is gonna go Hotch"?, he laughed and said, "we are gonna win of course".

Jordan was laughing and talking about something with Tamara when she suddenly ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She rinsed her mouth out with water and said to herself, "it must be the stomach virus that is going around", she tried to get up off the floor but her stomach had other plans for her.

A few minutes later when she was finally able to get up she decided to head to the nurse, the nurse smiled and said, "what can I do for you this afternoon"?, Jordan rubbed her stomach and said, "Mrs. Hinkle I don't feel well, I have been throwing up for the past several minutes", she walked over and felt Jordans head and said, "you don't feel warm, how often has this been happening"?, Jordan bit her bottom lip and said, "off and on for the past several weeks mam".

The nurse motioned for Jordan to sit down, she walked over and sat down, Mrs. Hinkle said, "Jordan are you sexually active"?, Jordan said, "I was a virgin until about 6 weeks ago". The nurse nodded her head and said, "and when you had sex was the sex protected, did you use protection"?, she looked up at the nurse and said, "mam I don't know, I don't think so".

The nurse said, "when was your last period"?, Jordan pulled her calendar out of her purse and looked back and said, "the middle of July, but what does that have to do with anything"?, the nurse said, "I think that you need to go the the drugstore and take a pregnancy test". Jordans mouth flew open and said, "ohhhhh god do you think I'm pregnant"?, the nurse nodded her head and said, "yes honey I do", Jordan looked at the nurse and said,  
"thanks mam I will go and get one and take it now".

The nurse watched as Jordan walked out the door, as soon as she got out of sight of the nurses office she rested her back against the wall and slowly slid down and wrapped her arms around her ankles. She leaned her head back against the wall and said, "ohhhhhhh my god, this can't be true, I can't be pregnant, I just can't be".

Flashback

Penelope had been feeling off for the last several weeks and her period or lack there of wasn't a concern because she was never on what most would call a normal cycle. The thing that worried Penelope was the day of the homecoming game she woke up and ran to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

A few minutes later when she was able to get up off the floor she walked to her calendar and saw that the last period she had was in July, she then covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhhhh noooooo". She grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the local pharmacy, she looked around until she found the home pregnancy tests, she paid for one and headed home.

Once inside her bathroom she followed the directions on the back of the box, she then headed into her bedroom to wait for the results, she walked back and forth across her room as she waited on the results. As she paced the memories of her time with Derek flooded her mind, she saw them laughing and talking, she saw them kissing and having sex, she couldn't believe that there was a chance that she could be pregnant.

Penelope anxiously walked to the bathroom, she slowly walked inside and over to the counter, she took a deep breath and picked up the little white stick. She stood there with her eyes closed for several minutes before she had the courage to open her eyes, when she finally did she saw a pink plus sign in the window.

Penelope was pulled from her memory as JJ said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "of course I am lovebug", Derek kissed her lips and said, "would you girls like to go get something to eat after we showers and change into something more comfortable"?, the girls all nodded their heads and said, "sounds good".

They watched as their men headed toward the locker rooms, Penelope said, "I need to go get something out of my locker", JJ smiled and said, "hang on I will go with you, I need to get my coat". The friends took their time as they headed toward the lockers to get their stuff, JJ looked at her friend and said, "I know that something is wrong, please tell me what it is".

Penelope looked up at her friend and said, "Jayje I'm pregnant", JJ hugged her and said, "ohhhh honey it's gonna be alright", she wiped away the tears and said, "but what if I lose Derek"?, JJ said, "that isn't gonna happen honey, he loves you as much as you love him". Penelope smlied and said, "come on Jayje let's go get our men", they both laughed as they headed out to the parking lot to meet up with the rest of the gang.

Jordan looked down at the counter top and saw a positive sign in the window, she said, "ohhhhhhhhh no, please, please, please don't let this be happening to me. She picked up the stick and closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes she was hoping that her eyes were playing tricks on her, she took a deep breath and looked down at it and saw the same positive sign in the window, she said, "ohhhhh what am I gonna do now"?

Tamara was heading from her locker when she heard a gang of people talking about how they voted for Penelope, Tamara was furious, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't and wouldn't lose to Penelope. She looked out the window and saw Penelope and JJ heading to the parking lot, she ran out the door and started screaming Penelopes name.

Penelope turned around and said, "not now Tamara", Tamara said, "I can't believe you Penelope", she said, "what the hell are you talking about"?, she said, "you know what I am talking about. Penelope walked over to her and said, "if you have something to say to me say it", Tamara laughed and said, "you are cheating".

Penelope said, "cheating at what"?, Tamara said, "you are stuffing the ballot box", Penelope said, "I am not", Tamara said, "oh yes you are and I am gonna go tell the principal". Derek walked up and said, "Tamara what the hell are you bitching about"?, Tamara laughed and said, "welllll here comes the big man on campus to defend his cheating bitch".

Derek said, "I have you know that Penelope doesn't have to cheat at anything", Tamara stood there shaking her head, she said, "she is cheating, she is stuffing the ballot box". Derek said, "no she isn't and what you are mad about is that people like Penelope, actually like someone other than you or Jordan".

Tamara opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "shut up and listen to me", she stood there and he said, "Penelope is the most honest and loving woman that I have ever met and she is not and would not ever cheat, now leave us alone or I will report this to the principal" Tamara opened her mouth and Derek leaned in and said, "do you hear me"?, Tamara said, "yesssssss I hear you", everybody smiled as they watched Tamara tuck her tail between her legs and run off. 


	34. Chapter 34

Senior Year-Ch 34

Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "forever my champion handsome", he smiled and said, "always baby", JJ looked at Penelope and said, "what the hell crawled up her ass"?, Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have no idea but I am so glad that my chocolate drop put her in her place".

Derek smiled and said, "nobody and I mean nobody is gonna talk to you like that, especially not Tamara Barnes", she winked at him and said, "I knew there was a reason that I loved you". He laughed and said, "you mean you don't love me just for my body"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "welllll that doesn't hurt anything", he laughed and said, "silly girl".

Emily walked over and said, "what the hell just happened, I saw Tamara out here talking to you", Derek said, "she was out here running her mouth accusing baby girl of cheating and rigging the ballot box". Emily said, "she is just jealous because at least 75% of the students said they voted for Penelope or were going to".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "well my baby might be queen, way to go baby girl", she laughed and said, "you are a crazy man", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I am crazy alright, crazy about you". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you handsome", he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "I love you to baby".

Jordan was sitting on the bed with the white stick in her hand when Tamara ran through the door to her room and said, "oh my god Jordan you will never believe what that fat bitch is doing". Jordan wasn't hearing anything, she was just staring down at the white stick in her hand, she couldn't believe that she was pregnant, she Jordan Todd was pregnant by Kevin Lynch.

Tamara waved her hand in front of Jordans face and said, "Jordan are you listening to me"?, she was still staring at the white stick, Tamara reached down and took the stick out of her hand and said, "talk to me Jordan". Jordan looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say"?, Tamara said, "I said that you will never believe what that fat bitch is doing now".

Jordan stood up and jerked the stick out of Tamaras hand and said, "Tam, I love you like a sister but right now I have more on my mind than some fucking election for homecoming queen". Tamara said, "what did you say to me"?, Jordan said, "Tamara right now I don't care about the election ok,  
I have other things on my mind".

Tamara put her hands on her hips and said, "like what, what could be more important than the election"?, she handed her the white stick and said,  
"this is". Tamara looked down and said, "ohhhhhhh hell Jordan, are you pregnant"?, she nodded her head yes and Tamara pulled her into her arms and said, "ohhhhh honey it will be ok", she rocked Jordan back and forth and held her as she cried on her shoulder.

Emily smiled when she saw Hotch, Reid and Dave walking toward them, when they got to the car Derek said, "are we ready to eat, we have a few hours before the game". Hotch smiled and said, "I'm starved, what does everybody want"?, everybody in unison said, "PIZZA", he laughed and said, "pizza it is", they all got into 2 cars and headed to the pizza place.

They got a huge table, Penelope said, "where is your cousin"?, Derek smiled and said, "she isn't working today, she wanted to go to the game so she switched nights with Amy". Penelope smiled and said, "that's good, I'm glad that she gets to go", the waitress came over and took their order, a few minutes later they got their drinks.

Tamara smiled at Jordan and said, "we need to get you ready, we need to get to the field", she sighed and said, "your right but I wish that I could just stay home tonight". Tamara said, "I know you do Jordan but maybe getting out will make you feel better", she took a deep breath and said, "yeah maybe your right".

After the gang finished eating their pizza Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "I can't wait to see you in your dress tonight", she laughed and said, "I hope that you aren't disappointed handsome". He intertwined their fingers and said, "I would never be disappointed looking at you my beautiful baby girl".

Emily said, "Penelope we need to get you back to the school and get you dressed, the game starts at 7:00 so we have to have the pictures taken and be ready by 6:30 to head to the field". She kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I love you handsome and I will see you on the field", he winked at her and said, "sounds good goddess", the guys watched as their girlfriends all got into Emilys car and pulled out of the parking lot.

NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!  
Jordan and Tamara finally managed to get dressed, Jordan had to stop several times to head to the bathroom with morning sickness, Tamara walked with her to the school building and said, "I will be back in a few minutes, I need to go to my locker, how about I meet you where they are gonna take our pictures"?, she smiled and said, "ok, that sounds good".

Tamara headed toward her locker and Jordan headed toward the lounge, she stopped outside the lounge door and took a deep breath, just when she started inside she heard a famaliar voice. She peeped around the corner and saw Kevin with the same girl from the ice cream parlor, she looked at him and said, "he said that he wanted to hang out with me and here he is with this, with this tramp".

She rubbed her stomach and turned to walk away but she heard Kevin laughing and when she turned the corner the harlot was leaning in to whisper something into Kevins ear. Jordan had had enough of it, she walked over and pulled them apart and said, "what are you doing Kevin"?, he said, "well hello Jordan how are you feeling tonight"?, she said, "lousy as a matter of fact, I can't keep anything down"

Kevin said, "I'm sorry that you are sick, is there anything I can do to help"?, she laughed and screamed, "OHHHHHHHHH I THINK YOU DID QUITE ENOUGH TO HELP ME KEVIN". He stood there and said, "what the hell does that mean"?, Julie noticed that a crowd was gathering, she said, "guys you might want to lower your voices".

Jordan said, "back of tramp", Kevin said, "heyyyyyy you don't get to talk to her that way, she is my best friend", she looked at Kevin and said, "I am leaving, I'm not watching the father of my baby act like an ass chasing every slut". She turned and tried to walk away and Kevin said, "wwwwwhat did you just say"?, she said, "I'm pregnant Einstein, I'm pregnant and you are the father", Kevin just stood there with his mouth open staring at her. 


	35. Chapter 35

Senior Year-Ch 35

Penelope and the rest of the girls were heading toward the lounge when they heard Jordan screaming, they walked over to see who she was arguing with and when they got there they heard, "I'M PREGNANT KEVIN AND YOUR THE FATHER". Penelope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhh my god, did you girls just here that"?, they all nodded their head yes and watched as Kevin said something to her and she slapped his face and ran off".

Reid saw the girls and walked over and wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "what are you all doing"?, JJ smiled and said, "when we got here we heard Jordan yelling at someone and it was Kevin. Reid said, "why would she be yelling at him they are working together"?, Penelope said, "she just screamed that she was pregnant and that Kevin was the father", Reid stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

Jordan ran inside the school and headed straight to the bathroom, when she got to the bathroom door she saw Kevin standing there and said, "leave me along Kevin, I mean it". Kevin looked at her and said, "I only ever wanted you Jordan, I never wanted anybody else", she said, "I can't do this now Kevin, I have to get ready for pictures".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Jordan, I want us to be together, I want us and I want this baby", she stood there looking at him and said, "you don't need me Kevin, you are better off with a girl like Julie". Kevin laughed and said, "Julie is my best friend and has been since the first grade, you don't have any reason to be jealous of her".

Tamara walked over and said, "Jordan you are going to be late, they are waiting on you before they start the pictures", she smiled at Kevin and said,  
"we will talk later Kevin ok"?, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "alright Jordan, but I meant what I said, I do love you and I want you and I want us, the three of us can be a family".

Jordan looked at Kevin and then she felt Tamaras arm on her pulling her away, Jordan smiled as she walked away, he wanted her, Kevin actually wanted her even after everything she had done". Kevin watched as the mother of his unborn child walk around the corner, he took a deep breath and then headed over to the field for the game.

Derek smiles as the team runs out onto the field, he looks up on the stands and sees his mom and sisters and his cousin, he then looks and sees his baby girl and she is waving at him. The coach gathered the team around and when they broke from the huddle Penelope watched anxiously as her boyfriend was tackled.

He got up and shook off the tackle, Penelope sat there watching as the first half finally ended and the score was their team the Rebels were winning 21-14. Now came the time that Penelope had been dreading, now was the time to announce the homecoming king and queen, all of the nominees for queen were walked out onto a stage on the side of the field.

Then the two king nominees walked out, the principal smiled and said, "I want to thank everybody for coming out tonight for this wonderful game, it is now time for us to announce the king and queen. He smiled as he looked at the paper and said, "this year the votes were almost 85% for one of the nominees and that is a first for us here at thhis school".

He smiled and said, "this years queen issssssssss, Penelope Garcia", Derek and the gang started screaming and clapping for her, the principal smiled as she leaned her head down and he put the crown on her head. He said, "congratulations Penelope, would you like to say a few words"?, she smiled and said, "thank you all so much, I really don't know what to say".

Dereks heart was beaming with pride as he watched his baby girl standing there in front of everybody talking, she finished by saying, "you don't know how much this means to me, thank you so so much". The principal smiled and said, "now it is time to announce your homecoming king", he opened the envelope and said, "this years homecoming king issssssssssssss Derek Morgan".

Penelope smiled and clapped her her man, he walked over and leaned down and the principal put the crown on his head, he smiled and said, "Derek would you like to say a few words"?, Derek grinned and said, "thank you all so much, this means alot to me, Penelope watched as her boyfriend thanked everybody for their votes, as she watched him talk her heart was filled with joy and love.

When Derek stepped aside the principal said, "the homecoming dance is scheduled for later tonight at which the king and queen will share the first dance". He smiled as the buzzer sounded for the second half, Derek kissed Penelope before heading out onto the field, she smiled and said, "please be careful handsome", he winked at her and said, "always".

The game was about 3 minutes into the second half and Derek was throwing the ball and got tackled, Penelope jumped up and watched as Derek rolled all over the end of the field. The coach ran out and immediately motioned for the medics to come onto the field, Fran, Desiree, Sarah and Penelope watched helplessly as he was loaded onto the stretcher.

Penelope ran up to them and said, "can I ride with him, I am his girlfriend, I promise I won't get in the way", the medic smiled and said, "sure you can ride in the front with John". Penelope kissed Dereks lips gently and said, "hang on handsome, we can't lose you now", she then watched as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot, Fran and the girls were right behind them with JJ and Reid right on their bumper. 


	36. Chapter 36

Senior Year-Ch 36

A few minutes later the ambulance pulled into the ER entrance and Penelope got out and walked around to the back of the ambulance just in time to see the gurney being pulled out of the back. She saw that Derek was now awake, he smiled at her and said, "I'm gonna be alright baby, please don't worry".

Fran and the girls followed the gurney inside and they watched as Derek was taken into an exam room, the doctor came over and checked him out and said, "I am going to send you for a CT Scan, you might have a slight concussion, but we will know more after I get the results back". Derek smiled and said, "thank you doctor", the doctor nodded his head and said, "I will see you in a few minutes Mr. Morgan".

The doctor walked out into the waiting room and said, "Morgan family", Fran and the gang all stood up and she said, "yes", the doctor walked over and smiled and said, "he is going to be alright, I think he might have a slight concussion so I am sending him down for a CT scan and we should get the results back in a few minutes".

They all gave a sigh of relief and Fran smiled and said, "thank you doctor", he smiled and said, "your welcome mam", they all watched as Derek was wheeled toward the CT room. Penelope walked over and sat down and said, "I'm glad that he is going to be alright", Fran walked over and sat down beside her and said, "me to honey".

Fran couldn't help but watch as Penelope covered her stomach protectively, she smiled and leaned in and whispered, "how far along are you sweetie"?,  
Penelope smiled and said, "about 6 weeks I would say". Fran put her hand on Penelopes knee and said, "does Derek know yet"?, she shook her head and said, "no not yet, I didn't find out myself until a couple of hours ago".

Penelope smiled at Fran and said, "I love your son with all my heart Mrs. Morgan", she smiled at the scared girl and said, "I know that honey and he loves you just as much, at my house it is baby girl this and my goddess that". Penelope laughed and said, "really"?, she grinned at her and said, "yeah really, he really loves to Penelope".

During a time out Hotch looks at the coach and says, "have you heard anything on Derek"?, the coach shook his head and said, "just that he is awake and getting a CT Scan right now". Hotch looked at the team and said, "we have time for one play, I say we win this game in honor of Derek", the team nods they heads and they put their hands in and the coach says, "Derek on three", they all say, "1,2,3 DEREK".

The last play has Dave blocking for Hotch as they make their way down the field, just as Hotch is getting ready to be tackled Dave takes the man down allowing Hotch to score the winning touchdown". Hotch drops the ball on the ground and the team runs to him and pick him and Dave up and carried them off the field".

Hotch stopped where Emily was and said, "how is Derek"?, she said, "the only thing they know is that he is in CT Scan but he is awake", Hotch said,  
"give me a few minutes to get changed and we can head to the hospital". She kissed his lips and said, "sounds good, I will wait on you outside the door on the other side of the building".

Hotch kissed her lips and said, "I love you Em", she winked at him and said, "I love you to Aaron", she playfully smacked his butt as he headed toward the locker room. Emily turns to see Erin walking up toward her, she says, "when Aaron showers and changes clothes we are heading to the hospital to check on Derek".

Erin smiled and said, "that is our plan to Em, I hope that he is gonna be alright", she sighed and said, "me to Erin, me to", a few minutes later the guys come out and the four friends headed to the hospital. JJ looked up a few minutes later to see their four friends walking into the hospital,  
she smiled and said, "so how was the game"?, Hotch smiled and said, "we won of course 28-21, how's Derek"?, she shook her head and said, "he is still in having his scan".

They walked over and sat down with the rest of the gang to wait on news of Derek, Penelope looked up when the doctor came out and said, "is there a Penelope here"?, she jumped up and said, "that's me". The doctor said, "Derek is finished with his scan and he is asking for you", she looked at Fran and she said, "go ahead honey, just tell him we love him".

She smiled as she followed the doctor back to the Dereks exam room, when she stepped inside he smiled and said, "hey baby girl", she walked over and kissed his lips and said, "you scared me handsome, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you". He smiled and said, "it's ok baby, I'm ok", she put her hand in his and said, "we need to talk Derek".

Hearing those words made Derek feel very worried, he looked at her and said, "your not breaking up with me are you baby girl"?, she laughed as she shook her head and said, "no handsome, we're not breaking up". He smiled and said, "you scared me, I thought something was wrong", she looked up at him and said, "welllllllll I have something to tell you and I'm afraid".

He put his finger under her chin and said, "baby you never have to be afraid to tell me anything", he pulled her down for a kiss and when they pulled apart he said, "now please tell me what you wanted to tell me". she took a deep breath and said, "DEREK, I'M PREGNANT, WE'RE HAVING A BABY" 


	37. Chapter 37

Senior Year-Ch 37

Derek put his hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "really, we're gonna have a baby"?, she put her hand on top of his and said, "yes, I just found out a earlier today". He smiled and said, "I love you goddess", she grinned and said, "I love you to handsome, are you sure that you aren't mad about the baby"?, he looked up into her dark eyes and said, "mad, of course I'm not mad, I'm so happy, we are having a baby, I can't wait to tell my momma".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and says, "she already knows", Derek said, "what did she say"?, Penelope smiled and said, "just that you loved me as much as I love you". Derek saw tears streaming down her face and said, "baby, what's wrong"?, she smiled and said, "these are good tears handsome,  
good tears".

Fran walked into the room and said, "how are you feeling baby boy"?, he smiled and said, "I feel great momma, I'm gonna be a daddy", she smiled and said,  
"yeah I know and I can't wait to be a nana". Derek looked up at his mom and said, "I love her momma, she is the other part of my heart", Fran put her hand on top of Dereks and said, "I know that honey, you look at each other the way your dad and I looked at each other".

The doctor walked in with Dereks chart and said, "everything came back good, just watch him for the next couple of hours and if he has any more problems just bring him back". Derek said, "does this mean I'm free to go because I have a homecoming dance totake my baby girl to", the doctor laughed and said,  
"yes you are free to go just please don't over do".

Penelope and Fran in unison said, "don't worry, he won't", Derek smiled and said, "I need to get back and get showered, the king and queen have to make an entrance at the dance". When Derek sat up Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his and said, "I love you so so much, you are my handsome prince".

Derek laughed and said, "and you my baby girl are my beautiful princess", Fran smiled and said, "alright let's get you out of here and get you ready, the dance starts in like 90 minutes". Derek got up off the bed and smiled as they headed back through to rejoin the rest of the gang, JJ saw him coming and said, "ohhhhhh thank god Derek, I'm so glad that you are alright".

He hugged her and said, "thanks Jayje, I'm glad to", Fran said, "alright guys you have less than 90 minutes to get ready before the dance starts", they all turn and head out of the hospital with huge smiles on their faces. Penelope kisses Derek one final time before she gets into the car with JJ, he waves at her as he watches their car go out of sight.

Fran wraps her arm around Dereks shoulder and says, "she is a great girl son", Derek looked at his mom and said, "I don't know what I would do without her momma, she is a huge part of my life". Fran smiled and said, "I can tell that you mean the world to each other honey", Derek said, "Penelope is going to be my wife momma, we are going to be a family".

Fran smiled and said, "did you propose to her son"?, he shook his head and said, "no not yet, but I am going to, I want to be married to the love of my life before our child is born". Fran laughed and said, "come on boy and let's get you ready for your dance", he grinned and said, "yes momma", Sarah and Desiree were teasing Derek about having a girlfriend as they pull out of the parking lot.

About an hour later Penelope, Emily, JJ and Erin were standing in front of the mirror finishing with their hair when JJ smiled and said, "looking good girlies, very good indeed". Penelope said, "you all look like angels", Emily said, "you look like a princess in your peach colored dress, Derek is sooo gonna love you in that dress".

Erin laughed and said, "he will love you even more out of that dress", everybody laughed, Emily looked down at her watch and said, "we better get a move on we are suppose to meet our men out front". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "alright ladies, let's get this show on the road, I can't wait to see my hotstuff".

Derek smiled as he walked over to Hotch, Dave and Reid and said, "looking good gentlemen", Hotch said, "you have been smiling ever since your visit with Penelope, is something going on"?, Derek grinned and said, "I'm gonna be a daddy". They all shook hands with Derek and said, "that is wonderful, you will be a great dad".

Reid said, "that is just the best news Derek, you aren't the only one that got that news tonight", he looked at Reid and said, "is JJ pregnant to"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh no not JJ, Jordan is pregnant and you will never guess who the father is". Derek laughed and said, "well don't keep me in suspense Spencer, who is the daddy"?, Reid smiled and said, "Kevin Lynch", Derek grinned and said, "those two deserve each other".

Emily walked up and wrapped her arms around Hotchs waist and said, "looking good Hotchner", he turned around and kissed her lips and said, "you look so beautiful Em, you all look beautiful". Penelope laughed and said, "thank you kind sir", Derek kissed her on the lips gently and said, "you look gorgeous baby girl".

She smiled and said, "you look good to my prince", JJ laughed and said, "how about we head inside and get this night started"', they all nodded their heads in agreement as they locked arms and headed inside. 


	38. Chapter 38

Senior Year-Ch 38

They walked inside the gym and JJ said, "ohhhhhh they did a great job with the decorations, it looks beautiful", Dave laughed and said, "yeah who would have thought that you could do so much with streamers and glitter". Erin playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "behave mister", he held up his hands and said, "okay, okay, I'll be good".

Derek smiled as he wrapped his arms around his baby girl, she laughed as he gently kissed the side of her neck, when the DJ saw the two of them standing together he said, "ladies and gentlemen it is time for our first dance, will the king and queen please head to the center of the floor please. Derek holds out his hand and says, "can I have this dance my queen"?, she laughs and says, "yes you can my king", they both laugh as they head to the center of the dance floor.

As the music starts Derek pulls her into his arms and kisses her lips and whispers, "I love you baby girl", she rests her forehead against his and says,  
"I love you to my chocolate drop". As the music fills the gymnasium the couples start slowly joining them on the floor, soon the floor is filled with happy dancing couples.

Jordan walks into the gym with Tamara and the two of them head over to a table, before they can get to a table Tamara feels someone tap on her shoulder,  
she turns and smiles, she then looks at Jordan and says, "I will be over in a few minutes, ok"?, she smiled and said, "ok, have some fun Tam", Jordan then headed over to a table.

Kevin was watching her as she walked into the gym, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in her black dress, he wanted nothing more than to go over to her and ask her to dance but he was afraid that she would say no, especially if Tamara was with her. He watched as Jordan walked over to the table and sat down, he took a deep breath and headed over toward her.

Jordan was looking around the room and she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she looked up and said, "hi Kevin, you look handsome tonight", Kevin smiled and said, "thanks and might I say you look very beautiful tonight, you are practically glowing". She smiled and said, "would you like to sit with me"?, he said, "well I was hoping that you would agree to dance with me, I think that we need to talk, don't you"?, she nodded her head yes and slowly got up and headed to the dance floor with Kevin right behind her.

When they got to the floor the second song was just starting, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know that us being together that night was definitely not planned, but I have always wanted to be with you". She put her hands on his chest and said, "Kevin, I don't know what to tel", he then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Jordan wanted to push him away but she just couldn't, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. When they pulled apart she breathlessly said, "wwwhat was that"?, he caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you Jordan and I want us to be together and raise this baby together".

Tamara walked out onto the dance floor and pulled Jordan away from Kevin and said, "what the hell Jordan, please don't tell me that you are actually thinking about being with this sick freak". Jordan looked at Tamara and raised her hand and slapped her face, she then took Kevin by the hand and led him out of the gym.

Tamara stood there with her hand on her cheek, she watched as her so called best friend just walked off and left her and for what, for a chance to be with the doofus Kevin Lynch. Tamara shook her head and watched as Jordan and Kevin walked out of the gym, she rubbed her cheek and said to herself, "what the hell just happened".

Penelope was watching everything from across the room, she couldn't help but smile when she watched Jordan slap the taste out of Tamaras mouth and take Kevin by the hand and lead him out of the gym. Derek kissed her lips and said, "are you having a good time beautiful"?, she smiled and said, "I sure am handsome, I sure am".

Derek gently rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "I can't wait to meet you little one", Penelope smiled and said, "do you want a little boy or little girl"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "it doesn't matter to me baby girl, just as long as he or she is healthy that is all that matters to me".

As the music played Penelope sighed happily as she swayed back and forth with the love of her life 


	39. Chapter 39

Senior Year-Ch 39

The eight friends were dancing the night away, they didn't have a care in the world, they were all together and they were all happy and tonight that was all that mattered. Penelope sighed at around midnight, that is when her feet started hurting, it was then that Derek led her from the dance floor and to their table.

He sat down beside her and said, "here baby girl let me massage those tired, aching feet", she smiled and said, "handsome you don't have to do that", he laughed and said, "I want to do that baby". She put her feet in his lap and when he took off her shoes and started rubbing her feet she sighed and said, "ohhhhhhhh that feels so good".

Derek leaned in and started kissing her neck and said, "maybe later I can hear you saying that for another reason", she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "what am I gonna do with you handsome"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "hopefully later there will be lots and lots of things for us to do".

Reid sighed as he wrapped his arms around JJ's waist, she laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed happily and said, "everything is just perfect tonight isn't it Spence"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "it is Jayje, it really is". Hotch laughed as he dipped Emily and said, "soooo what did you think about the game"?, she said, "well to be honest I couldn't keep my eyes off of number 2's ass".

Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "good answer Ms. Prentiss, good answer", she squealed when he dipped her again, Dave and Erin smiled as they danced over to Hotch and Emily. Erin said, "what's got you squealing over here Em"?, she giggled and said, "Aaron asked me what I thought of the game and I told him the truth".

Dave laughed and said, "I know that I am probably gonna regret asking buttttttttt what was the truth"?, she smiled and said, "I told him that I couldn't keep my eyes off of number 2's ass". Dave rolled his eyes and said, "ohhhhhhhh brother", Erin grinned and said, "I had the same problem to Em", Dave said, "wait, wait, wait, you were staring at Aarons ass to"?, she kissed Daves lips and said, "no my love, I couldn't stop staring at your sexy little ass".

Penelope smiled as Derek leaned in and kissed her lips, she caressed the side of his face and said, "you really scared me tonight handsome, I was so afraid that I had lost you". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "you will never lose me baby girl, I will be here for you and this little one right here and any more little ones that come along".

She kissed his lips and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he smiled at her and said, "I love you to Penelope Garcia", he leaned in for another kiss and when their lips touched Reid laughed and said, "heyyyyy now, get a room". Derek smiled and said, "ya know pretty boy that sounds like a good idea to me".

Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe that we are in the middle of fall already", Derek smiled and said, "yeah me either in a few months it will be Christmas". Penelope smiled and said, "by Christmas I will be over 4 months pregnant and I am gonna be so fat", Derek kissed her lips and said, "baby you are gonna look so gorgeous and I can't wait to see you at Christmas time".

Jordan opened her front door and said, "would you like to come in Kevin"?, he smiled and said, "are you sure that it is alright, what about your mom and dad"?, she laughed and said, "they are out of town on business for a few days". Kevin smiled and said, "I would love to come in for a while if you are sure that it's alright".

He walked in and over to the couch and they both sat down, Jordan said, "I'm sorry about what Tamara said, I'm sorry if she hurt your feelings", Kevin caressed the side of her face and said, "she didn't hurt my feelings, she is just jealous that I am stealing her best friend away". Jordan smiled and said, "I care about you Kevin, I really do but I don't want you with me only because of the baby".

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "I'm not with you only because of the baby, I love you Jordan", she sighed and said, "I still can't believe that I'm having a baby, your baby". Kevin intertwined their fingers and said, "me either but I'm in this for the long haul, I want to be with you", he then rubbed her stomach and said, "and this little one here".

Penelope smiled and tried to hide a yawn but Derek saw it and said, "come on goddess it is time for me to get the two of you home", she smiled and said, "I'm fine handsome". He kissed her lips and said, "I saw that yawn and rest is good for you and the baby", she held up her hands and said, "alright my love, take me home".

The friends all walked over to the table when they saw Derek and Penelope getting up, Dave said, "are we calling it a night"?, Derek said, "baby girl is getting tired and both her and the baby need their rest so I am gonna take them home". The gang decided that it was time that they all headed home for the night and get some rest.

Derek and Penelope were in front followed closely by JJ and Reid and when Derek looked around he saw Emily and Erin putting their shoes on, he laughed and said, "goodnight guys". Everybody waved as they got into their cars and headed home, Penelope intertwined her fingers with Dereks as the school got farther and farther away.  



	40. Chapter 40

Senior Year-Ch 40

The next morning came to soon, Penelope sighed as she knew that when Derek came over this morning that they were gonna tell her parents about the baby she was carrying. She worried about how her parents would take it, she sighed as she sat up on the side of the bed, when she stood up a sudden wave of nausea overcame her and she ran to the bathroom.

Derek woke up with a huge smile on his face, he couldn't believe it he was going to be a daddy, he loved Penelope with all his heart and he longed to spend the rest of his life with her. He sat up on the side of the bed and took a deep breath, he wondered what Penelopes parents were gonna say about the baby, he hoped that they took it as well as him mom did.

He stood up and walked across his room and got his clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom and took a shower and quickly got dressed, he couldn't wait to see Penelope. As he stepped out of the shower and dried off all he could think about was Penelope and their baby, he wondered what they were gonna have, he could see a little girl running around calling him daddy but at the same time he could see a little boy with Penelopes attitude running around squealing daddyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyyy.

The thoughts of a life together with Penelope made him smile, he loved her with all his heart and he would love to spend the rest of his life with her and only her, he knew that there would never be another woman for him. A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to head over to Penelopes for breakfast with her and her family.

Jordan woke up to the feeling of Kevins lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "good morning", she rolled over onto her back and he crashed his lips to hers and said, "good morning yourself". He ran his hand gently down to her stomach and said, "good morning little one, how are you this morning", Jordan laughed and said, "you know that the baby can't hear you right"?, he started tickling her and said, "have I told you today just how much I love you"?, she grinned and said, "I believe that you showed my several times lastnight and then again this morning".

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers but they pulled apart when there was a knock on the door, Jordan said, "I wonder who that is this early in the morning"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't have any idea baby". She got up and threw Kevins suit shirt on and buttoned it up as she went through the house.

She opened the door with a huge smile on her face but that smile soon fell when she saw Tamara standing on the other side of the door, Tamara said, "well well, well good morning Jordan". Jordan said, "what do you want Tamara"?, she said, is that anyway to talk to your best friend"?, Jordan sighed as she walked Tamara walk uninvited into her house.

Kevin laid there in the bed listening as Tamara said, "what the hell was lastnight about Jordan"?, she walked past Tamara and said, "I don't know what you are talking about". Tamara said, "why the hell did you slap me like that"?, she said, "I didn't like the way you talked to Kevin", Tamara threw her hands up and said, "give me a freakin break, Kevin is a piece of shit and you know it".

Jordan said, "get the hell out of my house Tamara", Kevin walked into the living room and Tamara said, "ohhhhhh I see what is wrong with you, I see what it is, you fucked Kevin lastnight and now you are feeling cocky". Kevin walked over and wrapped his arms around Jordans waist and Jordan said, "I love Kevin and he loves me".

Tamara said, "well let me put it to you this way, you are going to have to chose", Jordan said, "you can't be saying what I think you are saying", Tamara smiled and said, "you have to chose Jordan, it is either him or me". Jordan looked at Tamara the girl that had been her friend since the first grade,  
but it was then that she felt the loving arms of her babies father wrap tighter around her, she bit her lip when Tamara screamed, "MAKE YOUR CHOICE AND MAKE IT NOW JORDAN".

Penelope walked down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen when there was a knock at the door, she said, "I'll get it momma", as she walked over to the door. When the door opened the door and smiled and said, "good morning handsome", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "good morning baby girl,  
how are you today"?, she said, "I'm ok now but before I was really nauseated".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I'm sorry goddess", he rubbed her stomach and said, "hello in there little one, daddy's here", Derek and Penelope jumped apart when her mom said, "what did you just say" 


	41. Chapter 41

Senior Year-Ch 41

Penelope turned around the see her mother Monica Garcia standing behind her, she said, "mom there is something that we need to tell you and dad", Monica said, "yeah I heard, how far along are you"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "about 6 weeks momma". Julio walked into the room and said,  
"what's going on Monica"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Penelope is pregnant, about 6 weeks".

Derek wrapped his arm protectively around Penelopes waist and before Julio could say anything Derek said, "I love her with all my heart Mr. Garcia sir and I promise you that Penelope and the baby will be well taken care of". Monica smiled as she listened to Derek tell them of his love for their little girl.

Jordan looked back and forth from Kevin to Tamara, she said, "Tamara why are you doing this"?, she laughed and said, "because you can't have us both,  
you can't have me and Kevin". Jordan said, "this is stupid Tamara, I love you both and I shouldn't have to chose", Tamara laughed and said, "well you are gonna have to chose and it is gonna have to be here and now".

Julio looked at Derek and said, "son we don't doubt that you love our daughter but you are only 18 years old, you have no idea what it takes to raise a child". Derek said, "we know that but we love each other and we love this baby and we will make it", Monica smiled and said, "baby are you sure that you want to have this child"?, Dereks heart broke when he heard those words come from her mouth.

Penelope said, "mommmmmmmm what are you saying, of course I am going to have this baby, Derek and I love each other and we will be together and raise him or her". Julio said, "honey your mom wasn't trying to talk you into getting rid of the baby, she just wanted to let you know that you do have some choices".

Derek smiled when he heard Penelope say, "I know that we have choices, we want this baby and we will raise it together", Julio looked at Derek and said,  
"son what does your mom think about this"?, Derek smiled and said, "she is happy for us, she knows how much Penelope and I love each other and how much we want this baby".

Monica said, "we want you both to know that we will always be here to help you, we want you to know that you won't have to do it alone", Penelope hugged her parents and said, "I love you both so much". Julio kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "we love you so much honey and we only want you to be happy".

Penelope smiled as her mom walked over and hugged Derek and said, "just promise me that you will always take care of Penelope and this baby"?, Derek grinned and said, "I promise they will always be taken care of". Penelope kissed Dereks lips and said, "I love you Derek", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you to baby".

Tamara stood there tapping her foot on the floor and said, "well Jordan what is it going to be"?, she said, "I can't believe that you are trying to force me to choose between my best friend and the father of my child". Tamara put her arms across her chest and said, "believe it, now you are going to have to decide, do you want my friendship or do you want Kevin"?

Reid knocked on JJs door, she walked through the house and opened the door and said, "good morning Spence", he kissed her lips gently and said, "good morning to you to beautiful, how are you today"?, she laughed and said, "I'm doing good, how are you"?, he sighed and said, "I am doing a lot better than I was before".

JJ said, "what happened"?, Reid smiled and said, "I called to check on my mom and the doctor said that she was doing better today", JJ hugged him tightly and said, "ohhhhhhh Spencer, that is great news, I'm so happy for you". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I have been so happy since I got off the phone, I feel so much relief", she smiled and said, "I'm so glad that she is doing better Spence".

Tamara said, "no more stalling Jordan, you need to choose now", Jordan said, "are you sure that you want me to do this"?, Tamara smugly smiled and said,  
"yes I am". Jordan hugged Kevin close to her and kissed his lips and said, "if you are making me chose there is no choice, I love you Tamara but I love Kevin to and we are having a baby together",

Tamara said, "what are you trying to say Jordan"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I am choosing Kevin, now I would like for you to please leave", Tamara couldn't believe it her best friend since first grade had turned her back on her and for what or should I say who, for Kevin fucking Lynch, she walked over to the door and said, "goodbye Jordan and good luck because the two of you are sure as hell gonna need it".

Tears streamed down Jordans face as Tamara walked out the door and slammed it behind her 


	42. Chapter 42

Senior Year-Ch 42

Derek reached under the table and put Penelopes hand in his, she winked at him when he ran his thumb over the top of her hand, Monica said, "we need to take you to the doctor and find out how you and the baby are both doing and get you started on prenatal vitamins". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I can go with you baby girl".

Julio smiled as he watched the interaction between his only daughter and the boy that he knew was going to be his son in law in the very very near future. Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, the tea helps with my terrible nausea handsome".

Monica said, "how about after breakfast we all head down to Dr. Browns office and see if she can do an ultrasound and see how the baby is doing"?, both Penelope and Derek started smiling and she nodded her head and said, "I love that idea momma". Derek grinned and said, "I hope that we can see our peanut on the screen today", Monica and Julio laughed as they finished their breakfast.

Kevin kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm so sorry Jordan, I'm sorry that you had to make that choice", she wiped away a tear and said, "me to but she has to know that you and our baby are important to me, I did what I needed to do". He intertwined their fingers and said, "how about we get dressed and head out for some breakfast"?, she grinned and said, "I like that idea".

A few minutes later they were dressed and starting out the door when they ran into Jordans parents, she said, "welcome home, I thought you weren't coming back till tonight"?, Anita said, "I found something the other day in the trash". Jordan said, "wh wh what did you find"?, Anita said, "I found a home pregnancy test in the trash Jordan, is there something that the two of you want to tell us"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I just found out the other day that I'm pregnant, about 6 weeks".

Thomas said, "are you sure, sometimes those tests can be wrong"?, Jordan said, "well maybe I should go to the doctor and have bloodwork and find out for sure"?, Anita smiled and said, "how about we go see the doctor now and then your father and I will take the two of you out for breakfast". Jordan smiled and said, "I'm ready to go when you are mom", they then headed out the door.

Penelope sat nervously in the doctors office, finally after like 45 minutes her name was called, all four of them got up and headed inside to talk to the doctor. Dr. Brown said, "what can I do for you today Penelope"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I took a home pregnancy test and it showed positive".

said, "how about we do some blood work and an ultrasound and check everything out, that way if your are definitley pregnant we can get you started on prenatal vitamins today". Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes mam", Dr. Brown said, "we need to draw some blood, I need you Penelope to follow me into the next room".

Penelope got up and Derek said, "is it ok if I come with her"?, Dr. Brown smiled and said, "sure it's fine with me if it is ok with Penelope", she smiled and said, "sure handsome, it is fine with me". They intertwined their fingers as they headed into the lab so that Penelope could have her blood work completed.

Jordan, her parents and Kevin were waiting patiently in the waiting room for Jordan to be seen, the nurse came to the door and called Jordans name and they all walked back with her. Once inside the exam room the nurse said, "what do you need to see the doctor about today Ms. Todd"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'm here to confirm pregnancy", the nurse nodded her head as she wrote the information down on Jordans chart.

The doctor walked into the room and said, "it is nice to meet you my name is Dr. Craig and I understand that you are here to confirm a pregnancy Ms.  
Todd"?, Jordan took a deep breath and said, "yes mam". Dr. Craig said, "alright I need you to come next door with me for a few minutes, I will draw some blood and if the results are positive we will do an ultrasound to check everything out with the baby", Jordan nodded her head and followed the doctor out the door and into the lab.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "how you holding up baby girl"?, she grinned and said, "I'm fine puddin pop, I'm just nervous about these test results, what if they are wrong". Derek kissed her temple and said, "calm down baby, we will get the results in a few minutes", no sooner did the words fall out of his mouth then the doctor walked into the room and said, "congratulations you are definitely pregnant, 6 weeks pregnant".

Penelope smiled and nodded her head when Dr. Brown said, "if it is alright with you I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything is alright with the baby"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe that we are going to see our baby today". Dr. Brown said, "alright Ms. Garcia I need you to lay down on the table behind you and raise your shirt up above your stomach".

Jordan paced back and forth across the room and her mom said, "sweetie you need to sit down and stop pacing the doctor will be in with your results in a few minutes". She took a deep breath and said, "I know mom, I know but I'm just nervous I guess", Anita looked up and sat Dr. Craig walking into the room and smiled.

Jordan waited and finally the doctor said, "your test was correct Ms. Todd, you are pregnant, 6 weeks along", Jordan grinned and rubbed her stomach and said, "really"?, the doctor smiled and said, "I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything is progressing normally". Jordan nodded her head in agreement.

The doctor said, "I need you to lay down on the table and raise your shirt above your stomach", Jordan laid down and raised her shirt up, Dr. Craig said, "this is going to be cold". Jordan said, "ohhhhhhhhh that's cold", when the gel squirted out on her stomach, everybody smiled when the doctor moved the wand around on her stomach and Kevin put his hand in Jordans when a picture of their baby filled the screen.

Penelope sighed happily when Dr. Brown said, "alright this is gonna be cold Penelope", Derek gently squeezed her hand and whispered, "I love you", when the gel hit her stomach. A few seconds later the doctor was moving the wand across her stomach, Penelope looked at Derek and smiled when Dr. Brown said,  
"and there is your baby".

Derek leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "do you see that goddess, that is our baby", Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "I see it handsome, I see it". Monica and Julio smiled and Julio said, "look at that Monica, that is our first grandchild", Monica wiped the tears away and said, "I can't believe it, we're gonna be grandparents".

The room was quiet as everybody could't stop staring at the peanut on the screen 


	43. Chapter 43

Senior Year-Ch 43

Penelope opened her eyes on Thanksgiving morning and smiled as she rubbed her growing stomach, she sat up on the side of the bed and yawned as she heard a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and said, "come in". Her mom stepped inside and said, "Happy Thanksgiving sweetie", Penelope smiled and said, "Happy Thanksgiving to you to mom".

Monica said, "we have everything packed up and ready to head over to the Rossis for dinner", Penelope jumped up and said, "I will be ready in just a few minutes momma, I promise". Monica said, "take your time honey, I'm gonna go back downstairs and help your dad get the car loaded", Penelope sighed as she watched her mom walk out of the room.

Derek was whistling as he stepped into the kitchen, he kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "Happy Thanksgiving mama", she turned around and hugged him and said, "Happy Thanksgiving baby boy". Derek laughed and said, "do you need any help packing any of that stuff up"?, Fran laughed and said, "yes please, I need some help with the desserts".

JJ sighed as she walked through the house, her mom said, "honey what's wrong"?, she plopped down at the kitchen table and started helping wrap the food so that they could load it in the car. She said, "I miss Spence mom, it is gonna seem so odd for all of us to be together and him not be there", her mom hugged her and said, "it will be ok sweetie, now help me get this in the trunk of the car before your father starts honking that horn again".

Dave walks over to the door and opens it and kisses his girlfriend and says, "Happy Thanksgiving everybody, won't you please come in", Erins parents smiled as they walked inside the house and Erins mom said, "which way to the kitchen Dave"?, Dave smiled and said, "just follow me mam and I will show you the way".

Emily rides over to Daves with Hotch since her parents are out of town on business, Hotch intertwines fingers with her and says, "Happy Thanksgiving beautiful". Emily smiles and says, "Happy Thanksgiving to you to Aaron", Hotch kisses her lips gently and says, "come on honey today is gonna be so awesome, we are all gonna be there together with all of our famalies"

Emily sighed and said, "I won't have my parents here today, they are stuck in Prague", he kissed her temple and said, "you still have all of us and our famalies sweetie". She smiled and said, "your right Aaron", as Hotchs mom knocks on the door, Dave smiles when he opens the door, he says, "come in please everybody and Happy Thanksgiving".

The Hotchners smile as they step inside with their arms filled with food, Dave says, "follow me and I will show you where you can put that down", he then reaches and takes Mrs. Hotchners load and walks through the house. Emily gets ready to close the door when she sees JJ and her parents pulling in, she runs out to the car and hugs JJ and says, "Happy Thanksgiving everybody".

Penelope and her parents pull into the driveway and she is getting out of the car when Derek and his family pulls up, he runs over and helps her out of the car and kisses her lips and says, "Happy Thanksgiving baby". Penelope kisses his lips again and says, "Happy Thanksgiving right back to you handsome,  
do you need some help"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no mam, you need to get inside and get off your feet".

Jordan was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door, her mom looked at her and said, "I invited guests over for dinner honey, can you get the door for me please"?, Jordan sighed and said, "sure mom", she then walked over and opened the door and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Kevin and his parents on the other side of the door.

She stepped aside and said, "please come in and make yourselves at home", Kevin put his hand in hers and said, "how are you feeling today sweetie"?, she sighed and said, "I'm feeling great this morning, well so far". Jordans mom walked into the living room and said, "you have great timing dinner is ready to be served, won't you come into the dining room".

Derek looked over at JJ and then leaned in and whispered into Penelopes ear, "she is gonna be so surprised in about a minute", Penelope grinned and said, "why is that handsome"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "Reid sent me a message telling me that his mom was doing alot better and he was coming home andddd he just sent me a text saying that they are up the street".

Penelope said, "they"?, Derek laughed and said, "yeah, you will never guess who he ran into at the airport"?, Penelope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhh please tell me that it is who I think it is". Derek kised her lips and when they pulled apart he winked at her and said, "you are so so right baby girl, now all we have to do is wait for Reid to knock at the door".

Everybody was getting ready to sit down for dinner at the Rossis when there was a knock at the door, JJ smiled and said, "I'll get it Dave", he grinned and said, "ok JJ", he motioned for everybody to come and watch what happened when she opened the door. She opens the door and sees Reid standing on the other side of the door.

He grins and says, "Happy Thanksgiving baby, I have missed you", JJ practically jumps into his arms and kisses his lips passionately, when they pull apart she says, "ohhhhhhh I have missed you to Spence, why didn't you tell me that you were coming"?, he said, "I wanted to surprise you sweetie and I am not the only one that is here for a surprise".

JJ smiled and said, "what are you talking about"?, he winked at her and said, "watch this, hey Emmmmmmmmm, can you come here for a minute"?, she comes into the room and says, "hey Spence, welcome back we missed you". He smiled and said, "I have a surprise for you", she said, "a surprise, what kind of surprise"?, he said, "wellllll it is more like two surprises".

Reid walked into the house and smiled as Emilys parents walked in behind him, Emily threw her arms around her parents and said, "ohhhhhhhh I am so so happy to see you, Happy Happy Happy Thanksgiving". The laughed as they hugged her, when they pulled apart they said, "we missed you to honey, we're sorry that we were late but traffic was outrageous".

Emily smiled and said, "the only thing that matters is that you two are here", Daves mom Emma walked into the room and said, "alright everybody dinner is ready, please make your way to the dining room". Everybody sat down at the tables that the Rossis had set up, they all held hands as the blessing was said over the food.

After the blessing everybody started eating and soon the room was filled with the sound of happy laughing people 


	44. Chapter 44

Senior Year-Ch 44

Derek took a deep breath as he looked down at Penelopes Christmas present, he loved her with all his heart and today on Christmas Eve he was going to ask her to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him. He closed the box and put it back into his pocket before sitting down on his moms front porch.

Fran walked over to the door and saw her son sitting on the porch deep in thought, she grabbed his coat and hers and headed outside, she handed him his coat and said, "please put this on before you catch pneumonia". Derek smiled and said, "yes mama", he put his coat on and smiled as his mom sat dwon beside him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "baby what's wrong"?, he took a deep breath and said, "momma I am going to propose to Penelope today", she hugged him and said, "ohhhhhhhhh honey that's great". He smiled at his mom and said, "I love her so much momma and I want her to be my wife before the baby comes".

Fran grinned and said, "she loves you to Derek, she is gonna say yes", he grinned and said, "I hope so momma, I don't think that I can live without her in my life". Fran gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "what time are you suppose to be over to Penelopes"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "I am suppose to be there in about half an hour".

Fran said, "don't forget we are opening gifts here tonight at about 6:00 and I would like my new daughter in law here", Derek laughed and said, "I know momma, I know". He stood up and said, "well I'm gonna head on over to Penelopes", he leaned down and kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "I love you mama".

Fran grinned and said, "I love you to baby boy, now go and spend some time with that wonderful financee of yours", he stepped off the porch and headed toward his SUV laughing and before he got inside he said, "bye mama, I will see you later". He fastened his belt and started the car and Fran watched as he pulled away from the house.

Penelope walks through the house and heads into the kitchen to help her mom, Monica smiles as she rubs her daughters stomach and says, "how are you doing this morning honey"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'm doing great mom, no more morning sickness or anything anymore". Monica hugged her daughter and said,  
"that's great sweetie, are you ready for Christmas"?, she rubbed her hands together and said, "ohhhh yes I definitely am".

Derek got out of his SUV and walked up Penelopes snow covered sidewalk, climbed her steps and nervously raised his hand, took a deep breath before he knocked on her front door. Julio walked over and opened the door and said, "good morning Derek and Merry Christmas", Derek smiled and said, "good morning and Merry Christmas to you to Mr. Garcia".

Julio motioned for Derek to come inside, once he was inside the house Julio said, "Penelope is in the kitchen helping her mom with breakfast", Derek then smiled and said, "Sir can we talk alone for a few minutes"?, Julio smiled and said, "sure son, would you like to go into the den"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes sir".

They walked into the den and Julio motioned for Derek to sit down, he took a deep breath and said, "sir I love you daughter with all my heart and today I would like to ask your permission to ask Penelope to marry me". Julio smiled and said, "it is obvious to me and Monica both that the two of you are destined to be together and I know that you will take care of both her and the baby".

Derek nodded his head and said, "yes sir, I will do whatever it takes to make them both happy", Julio put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you have our permission to propose son". Derek stood up and shook his hand and said, "thank you sir and I promise you that you won't be sorry", Julio smiled and said, "just make my baby happy, that's all I ask".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "mom wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready", Julio put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I will go help Monica in the kitchen". Derek felt his heat beating faster and faster as he watched is future father in law walk out the door, Penelope then walked over to him and gently kissed his lips and said, "are you alright handsome"?, he said, "never better baby".

Penelope put her hand in his and turned to head to the kitchen when Derek said, "can we talk for a minute"?, she nodded her head yes and sat down on the couch with him right beside her. He smiled at her and said, "Penelope I love you with all my heart, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster, "oh my god was he gonna do what I think he is gonna do"?, she thought, he dropped down to one knee and said, "Penelope Garcia would you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife"?, she looked at him through eyes filled with tears,  
she opened her mouth to speak as he anxiously sat there on his knee looking up lovingly into her eyes. 


	45. Chapter 45

Senior Year-Ch 45

Derek opened the black box and sighed and said, "well goddess, will you make an honest man out of me"?, she got down on her knees in front of him and said, "yes, yes, ohhhhhhh yes". He crashed his lips against hers and said, "I love you Penelope and I can't wait to make you my wife", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "and I can't wait to call you my husband".

Derek slide the diamond ring on Penelopes finger and then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you so much baby girl and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together". Derek reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "I promise to make you and our baby both so very very happy".

Monica and Julio were standing at the door smiling and Julio said, "I take it I am getting ready to have a son in law"?, Derek smiled up at him and said,  
"yes you are sir". Monica smiled and said, "welcome to the family Derek", he laughed and said, "thank you mam", Monica smiled and said, "I thought that we discussed this mam junk, please call me Monica or mom after all you are going to be my son in law soon".

Derek smiled and said, "yes I hope to make her my wife before the beginning of the year", Penelope said, "wwwwhat did you just say"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I want us to get married as soon as possible, if that is what you want"?, she kissed his lips and said, "that is exactly what I want handsome".

Monica said, "well come into the dining rooom you two and lets have some breakfast", Derek got up off the floor and held his hand out and said, "here goddess, let me help you up". Penelope smiled as Derek helped her up off of the floor, she kissed his lips and said, "thank you handsome", he winked at her as they headed toward the dining room.

After breakfast Jordan starts helping her mom clean off the table when her dad kisses the top of her head and says, "let me do that kiddo, you need to go and rest". Jordan smiled and said, "ok dad", she walks over to the table and grins when Kevin says, "I agree with your dad, you need to go and rest for a little while", she nods in agreement as Kevin leads her out of the room.

When they head into the living room Kevins mom says, "is the little one letting you sleep at night"?, she smiled and said, "yeah for the most part I am sleeping most of the night". She laughed and said, "this one here kept me running back and forth to the bathroom all night", Kevin blushed and said, "mommmmmmmmmmmm, you are not suppose to talk to my girlfriend about that stuff".

Jordan smiled and said, "it's ok Kevin", she rubbed her stomach and said, "this little one so far isn't laying on my bladder but that could change very easily when I get further along in my pregnancy". Kevin couldn't help but smile when he watched her rubbing her stomach, he still couldn't believe that she was pregnant with his baby, true their relationship and their baby happened because she saw Derek and Penelope having sex and she came home and got wasted butttttt they are together now and that is all that matters.

Penelope sighed happily as Derek intertwined their fingers as they headed out of the dining room, she smiled and said, "we are still getting together with everybody for a few minutes tomorrow aren't we"?, he kissed her lips and said, "of course we are". Penelope sat down on the couch and Derek sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

She grinned as they sat there listening to the popping fire in the fireplace, she laid her head on his chest and said, "just think handsome this time next year we will have a baby of our own to love". He smiled and said, "yes and I can't wait". Derek rested his chin on the top of her head and said,  
"have you given it any thought to where you want to get married"?, she looked up at him and smiled and said, "it doesn't matter where we get married, the only thing that matters to me is that you are the man that I am marrying".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "Penelope Garcia soon to be Morgan, I love you and I can't wait to put that wedding ring on your finger because that will tell the world that you are mine". She laughed and said, "well Mr. Morgan that works both ways, a ring on your finger will tell all of those hussies that you are off the market and that you belong to me".

He smiled as he kissed the end of her nose and said, "we have always been destined to be together baby girl and in a week you will be the one and only Mrs. Derek Morgan". She smiled and said, "we have alot to plan and a short time to get it done in handsome", he sighed happily and said, "if anybody can do it you and the girls can".

She sighed happily as she laid her head back down on his chest, Derek closed his eyes as they sat there listening to the sound of the fireplace 


	46. Chapter 46

Senior Year-Ch 46

When Penelope opened her eyes on Christmas morning she sat up in bed and smiled when she saw rose petals surrounding her bed, she heard her favorite song start to play and she looked up to see Derek standing there with a bouquet of Roses in his hand. She grinned when he handed her the roses and said,  
"Merry Christmas goddess".

She smelled the roses and said, "they smell wonderful handsome, thank you so much", she then got up and wrapped her arms around him and leaned in and presssed her lips against his". When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I wanted to be the first person that you saw this morning baby girl".

He smiled down at her and said, "may I have this dance"?, she grinned and said, "but Derek I'm in my jammies", he laughed and said, "baby in another week I will be seeing you in alot less than that". She playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, JJ cleared her throat and said, "dance with him Garcie", the rest of the gang smiled as they watched her put her hand in his and they started to sway across her bedroom.

Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "don't they make a beautiful couple"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes they do, almost as good as we do". He kissed the side of her neck and said, "Merry Christmas Jayje", she relaxed into his embrace and said, "Merry Christmas Spence", Dave and Hotch wrapped their arms around Erin and Emily and watched as Derek dipped Penelope.

After the song ended Derek sat her down on the bed and Hotch handed him a very small Christmas tree and he sat it in the middle of her floor and then all of the friends put their gifts for each other under the tree. Penelope got up and got her gifts out of the closet and placed them under the small tree and then took her seat back on the bed.

Everybody started handing their presents out and about an hour later the last of the packages was ripped open, Penelope smiled and said, "Penelope looked at Derek and said, "ohhhh my god Derek". He smiled and said, "I hope you like it", Emily said, "what is it Penelope"?, she held up a beautiful gold bracelet with their birthstones on it.

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh I love it Derek and when the baby is born we can put his or her stone in it to", he kissed her lips and said, "I'm so glad that you liked it baby". Emily looked down at Penelopes hand and said, "ohhhhhhhhh my god Penelope are you and Derek engaged"?, she held her hand down and said, "yesssssssssss".

The girls crawled over to her and hugged her and said, "congratulations Penelope", Erin said, "when is the wedding"?, Derek smiled and said, "we are hoping to get married one week from today". Reid said, "you do realize that is New Years Day right"?, Derek laughed and said, "why yes we do Reid and we know that we have a lot of plans to make and not a lot of time to get them done in".

JJ smiled and said, "don't worry Garcie with all four of us working on it those plans will be done in no time", she hugged her three friends and said,  
"awwwww I love you guys". They all three in unison said, "we love you to Penelope", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "that is a good idea getting married before we go back from Christmas break, but what are you going to do about basketball"? Derek said, "well I am gonna go ahead and play the season, well as long as Penelope and the baby are alright I will play".

Penelope smiled and said, "where are we going to live"?, Hotch said, "well my cousin has a two bedroom apartment that he is wanting to rent to someone,  
maybe the two of you can take that". Derek said, "where is it located"?, he said, "it is 2 blocks away from school and it is only about 5 minutes away from here so you can pop over and see your parents any time".

Derek shook his hand and said, "can you call your cousin and see if that apartment is still for rent, find out when we can check it out", Hotch said,  
"well he is leaving on the 2nd or 3rd of January so you can move into it a couple of days before school starts back". Penelope said, "what are you boys tallking about over there"?, Derek said, "we are talking about one of Hotchs cousins apartment, he is moving and we are going to try to get his two bedroom place".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I love it and that way maybe we can get moved in before we go back to school on the 5th", Dave looked down at his watch and said, "babe I need to get you back to your house before your mom kills me". Erin smiled and said, "yeah my aunt and uncle are coming over in a little bit".

Penelope said, "well girlies how about we get together tomorrow and start planning the wedding"? the girls all hugged Penelope and congratulated her again and JJ said, "Merry Christmas Garcie". She smiled and said, "Merry Christmas guys and thanks for all of the beautiful gifts", they all waved as they headed out the door.

Derek hugged Penelope up and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl", she laid her head down on his chest and said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff", they sat there wrapped in each others arms and talked about their plans for the future. Penelope got dressed and headed over to Frans with Derek at about 2:00, she had a wonderful time laughing and talking with Dereks family.

As Christmas came to a close Derek held Penelope in his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you so much baby girl and in one week you are going to be mine allllllll mine". She laughed as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and said, "that is all I ever wanted handsome and next week you are going to make my dreams come true", they looked out the window and watched as the snow started blanketing the ground. 


	47. Chapter 47

Senior Year-Ch 47

Penelope smiled as JJ finished putting her hair up under her veil, she sighed happily and said, "do I look like a beached whale girlies"?, they all laughed and Emily said, "you look beautiful Penelope, you look like a princess". She rubbed her stomach and said, "I am starting to get really really nervous".

Erin said, "everything is going to be fine Penelope, once you get out there and see Derek standing at the front of the church all of those nerves will leave, I promise". She took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that I am almost 4 1/2 months pregnant and that I am marrying the only man that I have ever loved".

Emily said, "Derek loves you just as much as you love him Penelope and he can't wait to be a daddy", she laughed and said, "yeah we are already talking about names". JJ said, "do you know what you are having yet"?, she shook her head and said, "no but we are hoping to find out at my next appointment in 2 weeks".

JJ hugged her nervous friend and said, "would you rather have a boy or a girl"?, she laughed and said, "it honestly doesn't matter to me, the only thing that we want is a healthy baby". She straightened her dress and Erin said, "I wonder what Derek and the guys are doing right now"?, JJ laughed and said,  
"knowing them Reid, Hotch and Dave are probably trying to calm Derek down", the four friends laughed and nodded their head in agreement.

Reid watched as Derek was pacing back and forth across the room, he stepped in front of him and said, "you need to calm down man you are gonna wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I am so nervous, I don't know what's wrong with me"?, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you are about you marry the love of your life and in a few months you are about to become parents for the very first time".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I love her so much man, if I'm not with her it's like I ache", Hotch smiled and said, "everything is going to be fine, once you see her walking up the aisle toward you in that beautiful white gown everything is going to be perfect". Dave looked down at his watch and said, "it's almost time for us to make our way to the front of the church, are you almost ready"?, Derek took another deep breath and said, "I think I am".

Dave opened the door and looked out to see a packed church, he turned around and said, "man it looks like everybody you two have ever met is out there waiting on this wedding to start". Derek walked over and peeped out and nodded his head and said, "that is definitley a lot of people out there isn't it"?, they all nodded their head.

JJ smiled at her friend and said, "ok now it is our time to give you some things", she smiled and said, "awwww girls you don't have to give me anything else, you have already done so much". There was a knock at the door and Erin walked over and answered the door and smiled and stepped aside and said,  
"come in Mrs. Morgan".

Fran walked over and hugged her future daughter in law and said, "I have brought something blue for you sweetie", Penelope smiled as Fran handed her a beautiful blue handkerchief". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I can wrap this around my garter", JJ smiled and handed her a pair of earrings and she said, this is the something borrowed".

Emily walked over next and said, "this is my grandmas necklace, I would be honored if you would wear it", Penelope smiled as Emily helped her put the necklace on. Erin said, "here is something new, I hope you like it", Penelope smiled when Erin handed her bouquet of red and white roses", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I love it Erin, thank you so much".

Fran hugged her and said, "well honey I will see you in front of the church", she started toward the door and turned and said, "you look so beautiful Penelope". Penelope smlied and said, "thanks for everything Fran", she grinned and said, "I will see you beautiful ladies out front", they all smiled as they watched Fran walk out the door.

A few seconds later Julio knocked on the door and said, "it's time honey are you ready"?, she smlied and said, "I am daddy, I definitley am" the girls hugged Penelope one final time before making their way to the double doors of the church. Julio kissed Penelopes cheek and said, "your mom and I are so proud of you honey and you are going to be an amazing momma".

Everybody turned around when the double doors opened, Emily started making her way up the aisle first followed by Erin and then JJ started making her way up toward the front of the church. Penelope took a deep breath as they stepped into the door, when she saw Derek smiling at her all of her nerves melted away.

She smiled at him as she started slowly making her way toward him 


	48. Chapter 48

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews

Senior Year-Ch 48

Derek felt his heart beating faster and faster the closer Penelope got to him, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her mouth the words, "I love you handsome". Derek winked at her and mouthed the words, "I love you to baby", Penelope tightened the grip up on her daddys arm the closer they got to the front of the church.

When they finally reached the front Julio put Penelopes hand in Dereks and smiled and said, "I love you baby", she tried her best to hold back the tears as she said, "I love you to daddy". Julio then walked over and sat down beside Monica and put his hand in hers and kissed her cheek as Penelope and Derek turned to look at the preacher.

The preacher smiled as he looked down at Derek and Penelope, he looked over the crowd of people and said, "love is what brings us all together today,  
the love of this man and this woman". Derek gently squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, JJ smiled when she noticed Reid staring at her, Emily leaned in and said, "I bet you and Reid are next".

Derek smiled when the preacher said, "who gives this woman in marriage to this man today"?, Julio said, "her mother and I do", the preacher then asked for their rings. JJ and Reid handed the rings to the preacher who said, "please bow your head as I give a blessing over this wonderful couple", a few seconds later everybody bowed their heads.

The preacheer said, "please watch over this couple as they start their lives together today, they know that life has it's up's and it's downs but please bless them with love, joy and happiness throughout their lives together, Amen". He looked up and said, "I understand that the two of you wish to say your own vows is this correct"?, they look at each other and then at him and say in unison, "yes sir".

Preacher Bond said, "Derek put the ring on Penelopes finger and recite your vows to her", Derek put the ring between his fingers and slowly slid it on her finger and said, "Penelope, you are my friend, my rock, my guiding light, my lover, the mother to my unborn child and today you become my wife. She felt tears start streaming down her cheek as he took a deep breath before continuing.

He smiled at her and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I promise to treat you like the princess you are and I will show you everyday how much I love you". Derek smiled happily at his baby girl and winked at her as she turned her head to look at the preacher.

Preacher Bond said, "Penelope put the ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows to him", Penelope slid the ring on his finger and said, "Derek, you are the love of my life, the other part of my heart and I can't imagine my life without you in it". Derek ran his thumb over the top of her hand and smiled when she said, "our lives will be filled with love, joy and happiness and I can't wait to tell you everyday how much you mean to me".

Derek smiled when the preacher said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two cannot be lawfully joined in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife",  
he looked at Derek and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek raised her veil and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers when they pulled apart he smiled and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek. She smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", they intertwined their fingers and smiled as the preacher said, "ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs. Derek Morgan", the room was filled with applause as Derek leaned in for another kiss.

As the happy couple looked around the room they couldn't help but smile at all of the happy smiling faces that were standing in front of them, Penelope sighed happily as she looked over at her sexy husband. Husband she loved to say that word, she had loved this man for years and she knew that he was it for her, there would never be another man for her.

Derek smiled and said, "Penelope and I want to invite everybody to please stay for the reception that is going to take place in the dining area", he then intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled as they started back up the aisle . 


	49. Chapter 49

Senior Year-Ch 49

When Derek and Penelope walked through the double doors they stepped aside and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", he rubbed his hand over her stomach and said, "daddy loves you to little one".

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't believe that we are married, can you"?, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "you are the only woman that I could see spending the rest of my life with". She kissed his lips gently and said, "you my sexy husband are soooo getting lucky later", Derek laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "I look forward to that".

Jordan sighed as she sat wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend, he kisses the top of her head and says, "by now Derek and Penelope are married", she took a deep breath and said, "yeah probably". Kevin wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and said, "Jordan, I love you and I love our baby and there is nothing more that I want then to spend the rest of my life with you".

She turned around on the couch and said, "Kevin, what are you saying"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "Jordan Todd will you marry me"?, she smiled and kissed his lips and said, "are you sure that I'm what you want"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I have never been more positive about anything in my life".

She kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "yes I will marry you", he pulled a little black box out of his pocket and slowly opened it. She smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slowly slide it on her finger, he kissed her lips and said, "I promise that I will make you happy and you will never be sorry for marrying me".

Hotch smiled as he put his cell back in his pocket, Dave said, "is everything taken care of"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes all of their stuff is in their apartment and ready for them to move in today". Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "how did you manage to pull that off"?, he sighed and said, "it was easy, they called Chad and wanted him to move sooner so the apartment came open earlier soooooo when Derek and Penelope were at home in their beds lastnight Dave, Reid and I moved their stuff from storage and got it set up in the apartment".

JJ said, "but what was that call about"?, he smiled and said, "welllllll that was a little surprise for the newlyweds", Emily kissed Hotch on the lips and said, "you are an amazing man Aaron Hotchner". He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "you should know by now Ms. Prentiss that I am full of surprises".

The friends looked up to see the newlyweds head inside the room, Aaron said, "ladies and gentlemen Derek and Penelope Morgan", everybody clapped their hands as the happy couple stepped into the room. The room was filled with the sounds of I do cherish you by 98 Degrees, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and gently kissed her lips.

Hotch took Emily by the hand and led her to the dance floor, following a few seconds later was Dave and Erin and finally JJ and Reid, Penelope smiled when she saw the floor filling up with happy smiling couples. Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "how are you feeling gorgeous"?, she laughed and said, "wonderful, big as a whale but wonderful".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and started singing the words to her as they swayed across the floor, she couldn't help but smile as he slid his hands down her body and rested them on her butt. A few minutes later after the first song ended JJ smiled and said, "ladies and gentlemen the newlyweds are getting ready to cut the cake".

Everybody gathered around and watched as Derek put his hand on top of Penelopes and together they pushed the knife down through one layer of the huge cake that Fran had fixed for them. Derek and Penelope both put a piece of cake between their fingers and everybpdy laughed when they each threatened to smash their cake in each others faces.

After a few seconds of teasing Derek gently put a bite of cake in Penelopes mouth, Penelope followed suit by putting a bite of cake in Dereks mouth, everybody laughed. Derek smiled and said, "alright everybody dig in this food looks amazing, Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "well husband how does it feel knowing that you are mine alllllll mine"?, he sighed happily and said, "it feels amazing".

Derek and Penelope got them a plate of food and headed back to their table, when they turned around they laughed when they saw Reid and JJ still on the floor dancing". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you with all my heart Mrs. Morgan", she kissed his lips passionately and said, "and I love you with all my heart Mr. Morgan", they smiled at each other as they started eating.  



	50. Chapter 50

This chapter has sexual content

Senior Year-Ch 50

A couple of hours later Derek smiled over at his tired wife and said, "are you about ready to head out"?, she smiled and said, "I am definitley ready for some alone time with my husband". JJ smiled and said, "alright all you single ladies it's time to gather around, Penelope is getting ready to toss her bouquet".

She stood up and turned around and said, "1,2,3" and tossed her flowers and she smiled when she turned just in time to see JJ catch the bouquet, she smiled and said, "you know what that means don't ya Jayje"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhh no". Penelope laughed as JJ changed the subject by saying,  
"alright all you single men it is time to gather around for the garder toss".

Derek sat his beautiful wife down in the chair and slowly raised her dress up her thigh, he licked his lips and whispered, "I sooo can't wait to get you alone goddess". She shivered as he slowly removed the handkerchief and handed it to Penelope before rolling the garder down her leg, he stood up and said, "alright boys, here it comes", he turned around and tossed it over his shoulders and he laughed when Reid caught it.

Derek grinned and said, "way to go pretty boy", he blushed and held it up and JJ walked over and kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you so much Spence". He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I love you to Jayje, so very much", she intertwined their fingers and led her over to join the rest of the gang.

Hotch smiled and handed Derek the keys to the apartment and he said, "does this mean that we can move in now"?, Hotch smiled and said, "your stuff is already moved in and there is a little surprise waiting for the two of you". Penelope and Derek made their rounds hugging everybody and as they were doing that JJ was handing out birdseed to the guests.

Penelope kissed and hugged Fran and the girls before heading out the door, they laughed as their friends started tossing the birdseed at them, Derek opened the door and they both turned and waved and said, "we love you all and thanks for everything", before getting into the car. Once they were inside the car Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband and sighed happily as they pulled away from the church.

A few minutes later they pull up in front of their new apartment, Derek gets out and walks around to the passenger side of the car and opens her door,  
he holds his hand out and says, "allow me to beautiful". Penelope smiles and says, "always the gentleman aren't you handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "for you I am".

She got out of the car and they walked hand in hand inside and up to their room, he put the key in the lock and opened the door, Penelope started to walk inside and he smiled and said, "waittttttttt baby". She stopped and said, "what's wrong handsome"?, he leaned down and picked her up and said, "oh there is nothing wrong, I just want to carry my bride over the threshold".

He walked inside and gently sat her down in the living room, he walked over and shut and locked the door, the apartment looked amazing, most of their stuff was already put up. Penelope walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his and when he moaned against her mouth she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "Hotch said that there was a surprise for us I wonder what he was talking about"?, she walked over to the closed door and opened it and pushed it open. She turned around and said, "ohhhhh my god Derek, you need to check this room out", Derek walked over and when he stepped inside he saw rose petals all over the floor leading to the bed and there was even some on the bed, the room was beautiful with flowers beside the bed and soft music was playing on the CD player.

Derek smiled and said, "I bet this is what Hotch did when he slipped away during the reception", Penelope smiled and said, "we have some amazing friends don't we handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "that we do baby, that we do". Penelope slid his jacket off his arms and she smiled when it hit the floor, she then started working on his shirt, he smiled as he toed off his shoes.

When she tossed his shirt on the floor he reached around her and unzipped her dress and slowly slid it down her body, when it hit the floor he practically growled and said, "you are so beautiful". She started tingling when his lips touched the skin on her neck, she turned her head to the side and said, "oh yes Derek".

The feel of his lips and tongue on her skin was making her want to toss him on the bed and ride him like the stallion he was, she smiled when Derek slid her bra straps down her arms and tossed it on the floor. Penelope pulled his belt out of the loops and tossed it over her shoulder, Derek laughed and said, "I love this side of you goddess".

She unzipped his pants and in one swift move she pulled down his pants and boxers, she licked her lips and said, "make love to me handsome", he pushed his pants and boxers off his legs and led his wife over to the bed. He started kissing his way down her body and when he got to her underwear he gently pushed them down her creamy thighs".

He crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she laid down on the bed and winked at him, he smiled as he joined her on the bed, he wasted no time getting between her legs and a few glorious seconds later the room was filled with their moans of passion as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch.

She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he moaned, "ohhhh god yesssssssss goddess", as he felt himself being pulled even deeper inside of his beautiful wife. Dereks lips had to be touching a part of her body, he couldn't get enough of her, the closer he got to her the closer that he wanted to get.

Penelope arched her back and screamed his name as he started swirling his tongue around her nipple, he looked up at her and said, "my baby girl likes that doesn't she"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhhhh yes, please don't stop". Derek smiled as he switched to the other breast to pay it the same attention.

Penelope felt her orgasm quickly approaching and sure enough a few amazing thrusts later they both came screaming each others names, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", before collapsing on the bed beside her". She laid her head on his chest and said, "I love you to Mr.  
Morgan, more than I ever thought it were possible to love anybody".

Derek kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms snuggly around her and sighed happily as they laid there enjoying their first night together as husband and wife. 


	51. Chapter 51

Senior Year-Ch 51

The next 7 weeks passed by rather quickly for the happy couple and Penelope after several doctor appointments and ultrasounds still didn't know the sex of the baby. She stood in the nursery and imagining what life was going to be like with the baby, she could see a little boy or girl running around in the apartment squealing mommyyyyyy daddyyyyyyy", she turned and headed into the living room to get ready for her doctors appointment.

Penelope sighed happily as she walked through their apartment, she rubbed her stomach and said to the baby, "alright you today please be turned the right way so that daddy and mommy will know what sex you are so we will know what color to do the nursery in". Derek grinned when he walked into the room and said, "are you giving another talk to the baby"?, she laughed and said, "yes, I just hope that he or she listens to me this time".

Derek raised up Penelopes shirt and leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "okay in there, this is daddy, please roll over so that we can find out what you are so we will know how to decorate the nursery". Penelope laughed when he leaned down and kissed her stomach again and said, "daddy loves you little one".

Derek stood up and looked down at his watch and said, "goddess we need to get moving if we are going to make it on time for your appointment", she kissed his lips gently and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "everyday it is implied", she smiled as he handed her purse to her and they walked out the door.

Penelope sighed as she waddled into the doctors office, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "why don't you go ahead and sit down baby girl and I will sign you in". She smiled as she headed over to the chairs to sit down, once she sat down she rubbed her belly and couldn't help but wonder if the baby was going to be in the right position so they could tell if the baby she was carrying is a boy or girl.

Jordan laughed as Kevin gently squeezed her hands as the doctor squirted gel on her stomach, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I can't wait to see the baby on the screen". The doctor smiled as she rubbed the wand across Jordans stomach, after a few seconds the room was filled with "swooosh, swoosh, swoosh".

Kevin looked down and saw tears streaming down Jordans face, he reached down and wiped away the tears and kissed the top of her head and said, "isn't that the most precious thing that you have ever seen", she sniffed and said, "it is Kevin, it definitley is". The doctor smiled and said, "would you like to know the sex of the baby"?, they looked at each other and Jordan said, "yes please".

The doctor moved the wand and said, "well before I tell you the sex, the baby is growing at a perfect rate for a 6 month fetus", Kevin smiled and said, "that's great". Jordan smiled and said, "so do we decorate the nursery in blue or pink"?, the doctor smiled and said, "blue, definitley blue, you are having a boy".

Jordan looked up at Kevin and said, "did you hear that Kevin, we are having a little boy", he smiled and said, "I heard that sweetie and I can't wait to meet our little guy". The doctor smiled and said, "how are you doing, any nausea or vomiting"?, Jordan grinnd up at the doctor as she wiped the gel off of her stomach and said, "no everything is fine, I just can't wait to meet this little one".

The doctor smiled and said, "well that should be in about 3 to 3 1/2 months depending on if you want to deliver natural of if you want a C-Section", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "if it is at all possible I want a natural delivery". Kevin smiled and said, "will I be able to be in the delivery room with her"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes of course, we encourage the father to be in the room during birth", Jordan raised up on the side of the table and kissed Kevin gently on the lips and whispered, "I love you".

Penelope slowly got up when the doctor called her name, they followed behind the doctor and when she walked into the exam room, Derek helped her upon the table and she laid down and raised up her shirt while Dr. Brown got the ultrasound machine ready. Derek leaned down and kissed her stomach and said,  
"please cooperate with us today litle one".

Penelope sighed as Dr. Brown squirted the gel on her stomach and started rubbing the wand around on Penelopes stomach, when the room filled with the sound of the babies heartbeat Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "is the baby turned the right way for you this time"?, she smiled and said, "yes she is".

Derek smiled and said, "she, you said she"?, Dr. Brown said, "yes I did, congratulations you two are having a daughter", Derek kissed Penelopes lips gently and said, "did you hear that goddess in a few months we are going to have a baby girl"?, she grinned as she wiped away a tear away and said, "I heard handsome, I heard".

Derek and Penelope couldn't take their eyes off the screen, Derek smiled and said, "I still can't believe it, that is our daughter", Dr. Brown said, "would you both like copies of the ultrasound"?, they both said in unison, "YES". She grinned and said, "everything is progressing normally and your daughter is healthy and has a strong heartbeat".

While Dr. Brown was talking Penelope was wiping the gel off her stomach, she then sat up on the side of the table and the doctor said, "I want to see you again in a month but if you have any problems please contact me immediately". Derek helped Penelope off the table and she said, "we will Dr. Brown,  
I promise".

The doctor handed them their two copies and Penelope gently rubbed her finger over the face and said, "mommy and daddy love you little girl", Derek then wrapped his arm around her waist and they both smiled and Penelope said, "we will see you soon doctor". They sighed happily as they walked out of the doctors office knowing that in a few months they were going to be the parents of a little girl.  



	52. Chapter 52

Senior Year-Ch 52

Kevin smiled and said, "I can't wait to hold our little boy", Jordan smiled and said, "yeah me either and now we know what color to paint the nursery now". He kissed her lips gently and said, "that we do Jordan, that we do", Kevin said, "do you have any ideas on how you are wanting to decorate the nursery"?, she put her finger to her chin and tapped it and said, "yeah I have a few ideas".

On the way back to school Derek said, "so do you have any ideas on borders and paint for the nursery"?, she laughed and said, "I was thinking of white paint and border with teddybears, what do you think about that idea"?, he smiled and said, "baby that sounds great to me". She said, "I was thinking that we could put a rocking chair somewhere close to the window but not close enough so that the light will keep her awake".

They pulled into one end of the parking lot and Kevin and Jordan pulled into the other end, when they all got out of their cars, Derek wrapped his arm snuggly around Penelopes waist as they walked into the building. Kevin smiled and said, "it's ok sweetie, I'm here with you and our boy, just a few more hours and then we are free for the weekend".

Derek walked Penelope to her class and gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", Derek started gently rubbing her stomach and said, "daddy loves you to little girl". Penelope smiled and said, "you better get to class", he blew her a kiss and said,  
"I will see you later, we don't have basketball practice today sooooooo I was thinking that we could talk more about decorations for the nursery".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh I love that idea, we can look at borders on the computers and see if we would rather had another one other than the teddybears" He kissed her lips one final time before walking away, Penelope smiled as she watched her husband heading toward his class, she opened the door and stepped inside the room and headed to her seat.

When Penelope sat down in her chair JJ leaned over and whispered, "wellllllll", Penelope smiled and said, "we are having a little girl", JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh Garcie that's great". She smiled and said, "what do you think about white paint and something like teddybear border"?, JJ grinned and said, "that sounds great, you can get a teddybear mobile to hang over her bed".

Jordan rubbed her stomach as she sat in class, Tamara still couldn't look her in the eye and still hadn't said another word to her since she chose Kevin over her. Kevin had arranged to get his schedule changed so that he had all but one class with Jordan and that made Tamara even more mad at Jordan, she felt like Jordan was rubbing her baby and her engagement to Kevin in her face and she couldn't stand that.

After class Tamara met Jordan in the hall and said, "I can't believe after all of these years of friendship that you chose someone that you don't really like because you are pregnant with his child". Jordan lunged at Tamara but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Kevin standing there.

Jordan took a deep breath and siad, "yes after all of these years of friendship I chose Kevin because he is the father of our son but you know what, if you can't see that we are family then this conversation is over", her and Kevin turned and tried to walk away. Tamara laughed and said, "you are just a slut that slept with some random geek and got knocked up".

Kevin kissed the top of her head and said, "don't let her bother you honey, ignor her", they intertwined their fingers and headed up the hall and then she turned and started on Penelope". She pointer her finger and said, "you Penelope fucking Morgan, yeah you", Penelope put ehr hands on her hips and said, "what about me Tamara"?, Tamara said, "ohhhhhh where to start"?, Penelope stood there for a minute and when Tamara didn't say anything she turned and started walking away.

Tamara said, "ohhhhhh wait a minute", Penelope turned around and Tamara said, "ohhhhhhh poor little fat nerd, fucks the high school quarterback and gets knocked up and then instead of raising the bastard baby alone she traps the Derek Morgan into marriage". Penelpe held back the tears, she refused to let Tamara see one tear.

Penelpoe said, "not that it is any of your business but Derek and I love each other", Tamara laughed and said, "honey the words you are looking for are not in love but in heat". JJ stepped in and slaps her face and says, "do you know what your problem is Tamara"?, your problem is that you are soooooo jealous of what Penelope and Derek and Jordan and Kevin have that you can't stand it".

Tamara put her hand on her cheek and said, "that's it bitch you are going down", Tamara then tackled JJ to the floor and the two of them were rolling around punching each other. One of the teachers walked out into the hall and finally broke up the fight, she looked at the girls and said, "will you please tell me what is going on here".

Penelope opened her mouth and told the teacher everything, she looked at Tamara and said, "Tamara that's it, you have had it out for Penelope all year and I am sick of it". Tamara opened her mouth and said, "but but", the teacher said, "the only but I want to see is yours heading to the principals office".

Tamara looked at Penelope and JJ and said, "this ain't over bitches", Mrs. Gordon smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh I think it is over, especially for you, I believe that you were told that if there were anymore problems with you that you would be expelled, were you not"?, Tamara didn't say anything but just nodded her head.

Mrs. Gordon said, "I believe that you can kiss the rest of your senior year goodbye because you will be repeating it next year", the next thing Tamara knew she was being pulled toward the principals office. The last thing that everybody saw was Tamara being pulled inside the office and hearing the door slam.

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	53. Chapter 53

Senior Year-Ch 53

JJ wrapped her arm around her friend as she led her to their next class, Penelope smiled when she looked up and saw Derek walking toward her, Penelope reached up and wiped away a tear before Derek could see it. The closer Derek got to them the more worried he was getting, the first thing he did when he got close enough to her was wrap his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "baby what's wrong"?, she wouldn't say anything so he looked at JJ, she sighed and said, "when Jordan walked out of class Tamara started with her and then when she was finished with her she started with Garcie". Derek said, "what the hell did she say"?, Penelope said, "it isn't important handsome".

Derek said, "yes baby it is important, nobody has the right to hurt you, not now not ever", JJ said, "she was saying that Penelope trapped you into marrying her, that she got pregnant on purpose and some other nonsense shit". Derek put his fingers under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the eyes.

He gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you Penelope Morgan, I don't give a damn what Tamara says and you shouldn't either", she smiled and said, "I know handsome, but right now I am so emotional because of the baby and then she started and I just". Derek said, "I'm sorry that she did this to you baby, maybe I need to go have a talk with the principal".

JJ laughed and said, "no need for that, as we speak she is getting kicked out for the rest of the school year, so next year she will be repeating her senior year". Derek smiled and said, "that's good enough for her", Penelope said, "I really actually felt sorry for Jordan, she chose to be with Kevin because of the baby and she called Jordan a tramp and said that she would sleep with anybody".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "baby please don't let this bother you, stress isn't good for you or our daughter", JJ smiled and said, "I am so happy for the two of you, congrats on a little girl, I can't wait to be an aunt". Derek laughed and said, "well baby one more class and then we can go home and start planning on how to decorate the nursery".

JJ smiled and said, "I see that you are in very safe hands sooo I am gonna head to class, I will see you in there", Penelope nodded her head and smiled and said, "thanks again Jayje". JJ hugged her friend and said, "nobody and I mean nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it", she then turns around and heads to class.

Kevin kissed the top of Jordans head and said, "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry that she hurt you yet again", Jordan openly cried against his chest as he rocked her back and forth trying to calm her. She finally looked up at him and said, "Tamara and I have been friends since first grade, I can't believe that after all of these years she could turn on me like that".

Kevin rubbed her stomach and said, "I love you Jordan and I love our son and I won't let anything or anybody come between us", Jordan leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "I love you Kevin and I can't wait to become Mrs. Kevin Lynch". He smiled against her mouth and said, "why don't we elope tonight"?, she smiled and said, "are you sure that you want to marry me"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I'm sure Jordan, I have never been more sure of anything in my life".

Jordan kissed Kevin and said, "thank you", he smiled and said, "your welcome but what are you thanking me for"?, she laughed and said, "thank you for being so sweet and loving to me". Kevin kissed her lips passionatley and then when they pulled apart he said, "you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our son".

Jordan smiled and said, "I want that to, I want us to get married and spend the rest of our lives together, I love you", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "after school, we will head out, how does that sound"?, she smiled and said, "I can't wait". He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed happily as they headed to their last class of the week.

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	54. Chapter 54

Senior Year-Ch 54

A few hours later Kevin and Jordan smile at each other as the justice of the peace says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife", Kevin grins as he is told, "Kevin you may now kiss your bride". Kevin caresses the side of her face as he leans in and gently presses his lips against hers, when they pull apart he says, "I love you wife", she laughs and says, "I love you to husband".

They sign their marriage liscense and thank the justice of the peace and their witnesses before heading out of the office, once outside the door Kevin passionately kisses her lips and says, "what do you want to do now beautiful"?, Jordan licks her lips and says, "I want to make love to my husband", he intertwines their fingers and grins as they head out of the building and head to their hotel.

Penelope sighs happily as she sits down on the couch and kicks her shoes off and starts wiggling her toes, Derek walks over and sits down beside her and puts her feet in his lap and starts rubbing them. Penelope sighs contently as she closes her eyes, Derek smiles and says, "how does that feel my love"?, she giggles and says, "like heaven handsome, like heaven".

Derek smiled and said, "baby girl I had an idea about the nursery", she opened her eyes and said. "what's your idea sugar shack"?, he laughed and said,  
"I was thinking that I could make some shelves and an organizer and put them against the wall across from the crib". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh Derek that sounds beautiful".

He smiled and said, "I am so excited about our baby girl, nowwwwww we need to start thinking about some names"?, she sat up and said, "ohhhh handsome there are so many beautiful names out there, do you have any ideas"?, he smiled and said, "I agree with you, there are so many beautiful names, how about if we both make a list of our 5 favorite names and we can work from there"?, she kissed his lips passionatley and when they pulled apart she said,  
"I knew that there was a reason I married you.

Derek laughed and said, "whattttt you mean there is another reason you married me beside my sexy body"?, she laughed as she ran her hand down his chest and said, "ohhhhhhh yes my love, there are soooo many things to love about my chocolate adonis". He laughed and said, "I just love your nicknames for me".

Kevin collapses on the bed beside Jordan and pulls her into his arms and says, "ohhhhhh my god that was amazing", she kissed his chest and said, "I totally agree, that was amazing". He kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you and the baby feeling"?, she looked him up in the eyes and said,  
"we are both fine, more than fine, we are perfect".

Kevin slides his hand down her naked body and starts rubbing her stomach and says, "hello in there this is your daddy and I want you to know how much that I love you and your mommy". Jordan intertwines their fingers and says, "and your mommy loves you daddy more than she has ever loved anyone", Kevin kissed her lips gently and said, "you are so beautiful, practically glowing today", she sighed happily as she laid her head back down on his head and closed her eyes.

Penelope yawns and says, "I'm exhausted, I don't know why, I haven't really done anything today", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "baby girl you are 6 months pregnant, that's enough reason for you to be exhausted". She grinned and said, "I love you so very much", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "and I love both of my baby girls, more that I ever thought possible".

Derek grinned and said, "I was thinking that we could get started on the nursery this weekend, what do you think about that idea"?, she smiled and said,  
"I love that idea and I can't wait to start putting her nursery together". Derek smiled and said, "well we already have the crib and basinette set up in there buttttttttt we still have so much work that we need to do".

Penelope yawned again and said, "uh huh handsome, we really do", she laid down on her side and humped up he sat there and smiled down at her as she lost her battle to keep her eyes open. Derek grinned and whispered, "I love you goddess", he then gently got up and headed into the nursery, he stood there imaging where he was going to put everything".

As he stood there he couldn't believe how much had changed in his life over the past 7 months, he is married to the woman of his dreams and in a few months they are going to have their first child. He can't wait to hold his baby girl in his arms, he sighs happily as he starts measuring for the shelves and the organizer, he wanted to have all of the measurements done by the time his goddess woke up.

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	55. Chapter 55

Senior Year-Ch 55

The next month passed by quickly and the nursery was beautiful, the dark wood of the crib matched perfectly with the shelves and organizer that Derek hadb fixed for the nursery. Everybody stood there smiling as they looked around at the white painted walls with teddybear border and a beautiful mobile hanging over the bed covered with teddybears.

The rocking chair was between the crib and bassinette, the walls were adorned with shelves and the organizer in the corner completely made the nursery beautiful. Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "guys we need to get headed to the bus, we leave for the chapmionship game in less that an hour", Derek kissed Penelopes lips and said, "are you sure that you feel like coming to the game baby, you are 7 months pregnant now and our little girl is getting very active".

Penelope smiled and said, "I will be there, I am just going out to brunch with momma first and then I will leave from there and I will be supporting my boys from the stands". JJ hugged her friend and said, "I can wait and ride down with you Garcie", Penelope smiled and said, "no sweetie that's fine you go ahead and ride down with Em and Erin and I will see you at about 4:00 and if I have any problems I will call, I promise".

Everybody hugs Penelope and tells her that they will see her at the game, Derek has a feeling that something is gonna happen and says, "baby are you sure that you will be ok with driving alone"?, she kisses his lips gently and says, "yes handsome, I'm positive, but if you get lonesome you can always call me".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "count on it goddess", he then rubs her stomach and says, "you be good for your momma okay", he smiles and says, "I will see you at the arena baby girl". She watches from the window as the gang gets into a couple of cars and she waves as they pull out from in front of the building.

Jordan is laughing and talking to her husband on the phone when Kevin says, "ok honey bunny, I will see you at the restaurant at 2:00 if you are sure that you will be ok driving today". Jordan said, "Kevin Lynch I will be perfectly fine driving from our apartment to the restaurant, I am only a few minutes away but first I need to change my clothes".

Kevin laughs and says, "alright sweetie, I will be leaving work in a few minutes, so I will see you there in like 45 minutes"?, she said, "yes you will my love". Kevin smiles and says, "I love you Jordan Lynch", she giggles and says, "I love you to Kevin Lynch, both me and our son loves you so very very much", they both laugh as the call ends.

Penelope laughs as her mom walks her to her car after brunch, Monica says, "honey please be careful on your trip, I know that it isn't that far away but please promise me that you will take your time". Penelope hugs her mom and says, "I will be very very careful momma, I promise, now you be careful going home and give daddy a kiss for me, ok"?, Monica smiled and said, "I will honey".

Monica waved as she watched her daughter pull out of the parking lot and head for route 35, she then gets in her car and heads toward home, at the same time Jordan is heading towards the restaurant to meet Kevin for lunch. Penelope can't wait to get to the arena, she knows that it has only been a few hours since her friends and Derek left but she missed them all so much and she had to admit now she wished that she had let JJ stay to ride to the game with her.

Penelope comes to a complete stop at the stop sign, she looks both ways and sees nothing coming so she pulls out, halfway through the intersection she hears a horn blow and then she feels something slam into the side of her car and everything goes black. Jordan is in the other lane and notices a car pulling out into the intersection and seconds later she screams as she sees the car get slammed in the side by a car.

Jordan pulls her car over to the side of the road and grabs her cell and heads to the car, when she gets closer she sees a very pregnant Penelope behind the wheel and runs over to see if she can help her. She quickly checks for a pulse and looks up and says, "ohhhhh thank you god", she then sticks her head inside the car and says, "Penelope, it's me Jordan can you hear me"?, Penelope starts moaning and mumbling something that Jordan can't quite make out.

Penelope slowly opens her eyes and looks at Jordan and says, "JJJordan wwwhat happened"?, Jordan said, "you were pulling across the intersection when that car ran the stop sign and plowed into you". Jordan said, "are you alright, do you hurt anywhere"?, Penelope said, "my head hurts a little but other than that I think I'm alright".

Jordan said, "what about the baby, is she moving"?, Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "come on baby move for momma", she smiled when like almost on que the baby started kicking. She then looked at Jordan and said, "she's fine, she is kicking", Jordan tried to open the door but it was stuck from the impact.

Penelope watched as Jordan pulled out her cell and called 911 and reported the accident, she looked at Penelope and said, "I will stay with you until the police get here". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Jordan I appreciate it", Jordan started to call Kevin and Penelope gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach.

Jordan leaned her head back in the car and said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh god Jordan, my water just broke"

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	56. Chapter 56

Senior Year-Ch 56

Penelpoe grabbed Jordans hand and said, "I can't have the baby here Jordan", Penelope grabbed her stomach with the other hand and said, "ohhhhh no", Jordan said, "don't tell me that you are having contractions". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head yes, Jordan wasted no time in calling 911 and informing them that the victim of the car accident was now in premature labor.

Jordan then leaned back into the car and said, "the ambulance is on it's way, just hold on Penelope", she looked up at Jordan and said, "I need you to do something for me". Jordan gently squeezed her hand and said, "anything", she said, "I need you to call Derek for me", Jordan said, "I don't think that is such a good idea".

Penelope opened her mouth to say something but was then hit with another hard contraction, Jordan said, "just breathe through it, just squeeze my hand Penelope and 1 2, 3, 4 and there you go, you did a great job". Penelope got in her purse and handed Jordan her cell and said, "just hit #1 on the speed dial".

Jordan did what Penelope said, and after a couple of rings she heard Derek say, "hey baby girl where are you"?, Jordan said, "Derek it's me Jordan", he said, "Jordan why are you calling me from Penelopes cell"?, Jordan said, "Derek please listen to me, something happened". Derek said, "what did you do to Penelope"?, Jordan said, "I didn't do anything to her".

Derek said, "I don't believe you, let me talk to her", Jordan held the phone out and said, "he thinks that I did something to you and wants to talk to you Penelope". She held her hand up and took the cell and said, "Derekkkk ohhhhhhh god Jordan here comes another one", Derek said, "baby what happened to you"?, Penelope said, "I was at a stop sign and when I pulled out into the intersection a car ran the stop sign and plowed into the car".

Derek said, "baby girl I will be there as soon as I can", Penelope looked up at Jordan and said, "ohhhhhhhhh here comes another one", Derek could hear Jordan saying, "ok just breathe through it, just breathe in and slowly let the breath out". Derek could hear Penelope start to slowly calm down, he couldn't help but smile.

Penelope said, "I love you Derek", he said, "I love you to goddess", she said, "I'm going to hand the phone back to Jordan, I need to rest until the ambulance gets here". She then handed the cell back to Jordan who said, "her water broke about 10 minutes ago and she has had 4 or 5 really really hard contractions".

Derek said, "how far away is the ambulance"?, Jordan said, "they should be here any time", Derek opened his mouth to say something when Jordan said, "I can hear the ambulance coming Derek". He said, "I will be there as soon as I can, will you please stay with her so that she won't be alone"?, she smiled and said, "of course I will", a few seconds later the call ended.

JJ saw Derek running toward her and said, "what happened, what's wrong"?, he said, "I need to get to the hospital, Penelope was in a car accident and she is in labor". JJ said, "let me tell Spencer", she ran over to Spencer and told him and then the two of them ran over to Derek and said, "let's get you to that hospital".

Jordan looked at Penelope and said, "the paramedics are here Penelope, everything is going to be alright", Penelope looked up at her and said, "thank you for helping me". Jordan gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and Derek, I hope that one day you will both be able to forgive me".

Penelope said, "as far as I'm concerned we are all squared up", Jordan wiped away tears and said, "thank you Penelope, thank you so much", Penelope grabbed her stomach again and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh where the hell are those medics"?, Jordan said, "I'm going to step back and let the medics help you but I promise I am not going anywhere".

Penelope watched as Jordan took a couple of steps back so the medics and police could work on getting Penelope out of the car, a few minutes later they had Penelope loaded onto the gurney. She looked up at the medic and said, "Jordan, I need Jordan", the medic looked up and said, "are you Jordan"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes"", the medic said, "she is asking for you".

Jordan walked over and leaned down and said, "I'm right here Penelope", she squeezed her hand and said, "will you please ride to the hospital with me Jordan"?, the medic looked at her and said, "mam we need to get her to the hospital". Jordan smiled and said, "yes, yes I will ride with you", they quickly loaded Penelope intot he back of the ambulance then the medic helped a very pregnant Jordan into the back of the ambulance and the doors shut and the ambulance roared away from the scene.

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	57. Chapter 57

Senior Year-Ch 57

A few minutes later Derek was calling Penelopes cell again, Jordan said, "it's Derek"?, she smiled and said, "helloooooooooo ohhhhhhhh god that hurts soooooo bad". Derek said, "I'm on my way baby and I will be there in a little while", Penelope said, "the contractions are 2 minutes apart hotstuff and I need you here".

Derek said, "baby I will be there as soon as I can, I promise", she grabbed her stomach and said, "ohhhhhhh god here comes another one, ohhhhhhhh I need to push, I need to push". The medic checked and said, "don't push Mrs. Morgan, I need you to breathe your way through the contraction", Derek said, "I am so proud of you baby girl, you are doing a great job".

Tears were streaming down Penelopes face, she said, "I am so scared Derek", the medic said, "mam I need you to hand your cell to Mrs. Lynch, I need to insert an IV". Penelope handed her cell to Jordan and said, "tell him that I love him and to please be careful", Jordan smiled and said, "Derek she wants me to tell you that she loves you and wants you to be careful".

Derek smiled and said, "tell her that I love her to and that we are being very careful", she held the phone away from her mouth and said, "he loves you to and he says that they are being very careful". Penelope smiled and closed her eyes to rest between contractions, Derek said, "listen Jordan about earlier, I'm sorry".

Jordan smiled and said, "believe me Derek you have nothing to be sorry for, it was understandable", he took a deep breath and said, "we are still about an hour away so I wanted to ask you if you would go in the delivery room with her since I can't be there"?, she looked down at Penelope, she took a deep breath and said, "of course I will".

Derek said, "thanks, it really helps to know that she won't be alone", Jordan rubbed her growing stomach and said, "she's resting right now", no sooner did those words come out of her mouth and Penelope was hit with another hard contraction. She looked at Jordan and said, "ohhhhhhhh Jordan each one is worse than the one before".

Jordan gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm here Penelope", Penelope said, "I need to push, I need to push", the medic checked her again and said,  
"she is almost fully dialated, by the time we get to the hospital you should be ready for delivery". Derek wanted so bad to be with his wife, he wanted to be the one there holding her hand, he wanted to be able to see her face and tell her that he loved her.

As they pulled into the back of the hospital at the ER entrance, Jordan said, "we just got to the hospital, I will call you when the baby arrives", he took another deep breath and said, "thanks Jordan". She smiled and said, "your very welcome", a few seconds later the call ended and Jordan watched as they removed Penelope from the back of the ambulance.

Penelope and Jordan were met by Dr. Brown and they were taken immediately to a delivery, Jordan followed behind them and was handed a gown to put on over her clothes. Penelope watched as a few minutes later Jordan was led to the delivery room, Penelope said, "it hurts, it hurts, I need to push, ohh please let me push".

Dr. Brown looked and said, "you are fully dialated and ready to deliver so on the next contraction I need you to push and not stop until I tell you to ok"?, she looked at Dr. Brown and said, "yes". Penelope looked up at Jordan and smiled, it didn't take long before she was hit with another very bad contraction.

Penelope started squeezing Jordans hand and the doctor said, "push Penelope", Penelope started pushing and the doctor said, "1,2,3.4 and relax", Jordan wiped her face and said, "you are going a great job Penelope". Penelope said, "ohhhhhh here comes another one", she started squeezing Jordans hand again and the doctor said, "push and 1,2,3,4 and relax".

Penelope laid her head back against the pillow and said, "is everything alright with the baby"?, she smiled and said, "yes I need a couple more big pushes and then your little girl will be here". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "here comes another contraction", Dr. Brown said, "I need you to push".

Penelope started bearing down and the doctor said, "1,2,3,4 and relax, you are doing a great job Penelope, the head is almost out", Penelope said, "I can't do this, I can't do this". Jordan said, "yes you can, you can do this Penelope, just a few more pushes and your daughter will be in this world for you to hold in your arms".

Penelope could feel another contraction starting, Dr. Brown said, "alright Penelope, I need one more push and then your little girl will be here", she took a deep breath and started pushing. Doctor Brown said, "alright now push Penelope and 1,2,3,4 anddddddd stop pushing", the next sound everybody heard was Penelope and Dereks little girl crying".

Derek kept looking down at his phone waiting for a call from Jordan, a few minutes later his cell alerted him that he had a text, he opened the text and smiled when he saw several pictures of Penelope and their baby girl. He had tears streaming down his face when his cell rang, he looked down and saw Baby girl on the ID.

Jordan waited for Derek to answer, when he did she said, "hang on a minute Derek", she handed the phone to Penelope and Derek smiled when Penelope said,  
"I love you hotstuff". Derek smiled and said, "I love you to baby girl", it was then that Derek heard their daughter crying, Penelope said, "what do you think of our little girl"?, Derek grinned and said, "she is beautiful just like her momma".

Penelope said, "where are you handsome"?, he said, "we are pulling into the parking lot right now baby, I will be up there soon", she smiled and said, "your wife and daughter will be waiting on you". He ended the call and practically jumped out of the car, a few minutes later he was walking into the delivery room and smiled as he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life, he saw the love of his life holding their newborn daughter and all he could do was stand there and smile. 


	58. Chapter 58

Senior Year-Ch 58

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "would you like to hold your daughter"?, he walked over and smiled and said, "I want nothing more than to hold both of my baby girls". Jordan walked over to the door and smiled and said, "congratulations you two, your daughter is very beautiful", Derek looked up at her and said, "thanks for everything Jordan, you were a life saver today", she smiled and said, "I'm just glad that everything turned out alright for all of you".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Jordan, I never would have made it today without you", Jordan smiled and said, "you are very welcome", she smiled at the happy family as her cell started to ring. She laughed and said, "I better answer this, my husband is probably wondering where I am", Penelope sighed and said, "congratulations on getting married, I hope that you and Kevin will be very happy together".

Jordan rubbed her stomach and said, "we are", she then smiled and said, "hello honey", Kevin said, "Jordan what the hell happened, are you alright, is the baby alright"?, she smiled and said, "yes yes me and the baby are both fine". Kevin said, "what happened"?, Jordan laughed and said, "well Derek and Penelopes daughter was born a few minutes ago".

Kevin smiled and said, "really that's great, are they both alright"?, Jordan grinned and said, "yes they are both fine, Penelope was in a minor car accident and I was there and she went into labor and I stayed with her and helped with the baby". Kevin smiled and said, "tell then that I am glad that Penelope and the baby are both alright".

Jordan smiled and said, "Kevin wants me to tell you that he is glad that Penelope and the baby are alright", Derek and Penelope smiled and said, "tell him thanks and we wish you both good luck with your baby to". Jordan said, "thanks and your daughter is beautiful by the way", Penelope smiled and said,  
"I think she looks like her daddy".

Jordan said, "I can see both of you in her", she told Kevin goodbye and that she would see him at the restuaraunt in a few minutes and then she ended the call. She looked at Penelope and said, "have you decided on a name for her yet"?, Derek looked down at the little girl and said, "yes we have and you are going to be the first person that gets to know it".

Penelope gently caressed the side of the baby's face and said, "Jordan, we would like to introduce you to Charlotte Alexandria Morgan", Jordan smiled and said, "well it is nice you meet you Charlotte and you are a lucky little girl because you have two wonderful parents". Penelope smiled at Jordan and said, "you were amazing with me this evening and I will never forget it".

Jordan sighed happily and said, "well I better get to that restuarant before Kevin sends out the National Guard to find me", Penelope and Derek smiled and Derek said, "wait how are you going to get there, you rode here in the ambulance with Penelope". She sighed and said, "I better call Kevin back and tell him he needs to come and get me".

She pulled out her cell and dialed his number and said, "Kevin I think we need a change of plans", he laughed and said, "why is that gumdrop"?, Jordan laughed and said, "well my car is still at the accident scene, I rode here with Penelope". Kevin smiled and said, "not a problem sweetie, I will be there in a few minutes".

Jordan laughed and said, "I will be waiting in the waiting room downstairs for you ok"?, he smiled and said, "ok honey, I will see you soon", Jordan smiled when she heard their car start. Kevin laughed and said, "I will see you soon Mrs. Lynch", Jordan giggled and said, "I will see you in a few then Mr. Lynch", their call ended.

Derek smiled and said, "is he coming to get you"?, she smiled and said, "yes, he will be here in a few minutes, I told him that I will be waiting in the waiting room downstairs for him". Penelope and Derek smiled as they watched her head out the door, after she walked out of the room Penelope said,  
"I don't know what I would have done without her tonight".

Derek smiled when the nurse walked over and said, "Mr. Morgan we need to get the baby cleaned up and weighed and when your wife gets moved into her room we will bring your daughter over to you". Derek leaned down and kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "I love you baby girl", he then handed the baby over to the nurse and watched as Charlotte was carried from the room.

Derek sighed as he leaned over and gently kissed the top of Penelopes head and whispered, "I love you goddess and I am so so very proud of you", her eyes opened a little and she said, "I love you to handsome". She looked and saw that the baby was gone and she said, "where is Charlotte"?, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "the nurse came and got her to clean her up and weigh her, but she said that when they moved you into your room that she would bring her back to us".

Penelope yawned and said, "I'm exhausted handsome", her eyes kept closing, he smiled and said, "baby go ahead and take you a nap and maybe when you wake up you will be in your room". She smiled and said, "ok handsome, that sounds like a great idea", he eyes then closed again, Derek looked up to see the nurses coming back into the room.

He smiled and said, "she is exhausted", one of the older nurses Marie said, "she did a great job tonight", Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "I hate it so bad that I wasn't here to help her through this". Marie put her hand on Dereks shoulder and says, "honey the only thing that matters is that your wife and daughter are fine".

Derek smiled at her and said, "your right Marie, thanks", she smiled and said, "we are going to move your wife to her room, it is on the second floor in room 200". Derek smiled and said, "I need to go tell our friends and then I will be right there with her", he leaned down and kissed Penelope on the lips one final time before heading out of the door heading to the waiting room to tell JJ and Reid that everything is alright. 


	59. Chapter 59

Senior Year-Ch 59

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "I'm sure that they are both fine Jayje, please try not to worry", she laid her head on his shoulder and said,  
"the baby is 8 weeks early Spence, I hope that you are right". Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "I am right, you will see, when Derek gets here he will tell you that they are both doing great".

JJ looked up to see Derek heading towards them with a huge smile on his face, when he got closer he said, "ohhhhh guys they are great, they are moving Penelope to her room and they have the baby in the nursery getting her cleaned up but she is beautiful". Derek smiled as he pulled the pictures up of the baby and said, "here are some pictures of the baby, sorry I didn't show them to you earlier but", JJ hugged him and said, "ohhh Derek, she is so beautiful".

Derek smiled and said, "her name is Charlotte Alexandria Morgan", Reid said, "she is gorgeous and I can see that you are a proud daddy", Derek laughed and said, "I sure am, other than marrying Penelope this is the happiest day in my life". Derek smiled and said, "have you heard any news about how the game went"?, JJ laughed and said, "we won the finals, we are the champs, how cool is that"?, Derek laughed and said, "first Penelope has the babies and now we win the championships, life is good".

Reid said, "they are on the way here now and should be here in about half an hour", Derek smiled and said, "I still can't believe it, I'm a daddy", JJ laughed and said, "and you are going to be a great daddy and Garcie is gonna be a great mom". They all walked over and sat down in the chairs, Derek laid his head against the wall and said, "I am so glad that Penelope and the baby are alright, I wonder what happened to the person that hit Penelopes car"?, Reid said, "I heard about the accident on the car radio and it said that the driver died, he was drunk and not wearing his seatbelt".

Derek put his face in his hands and said, "I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to Penelope or the baby", JJ put her hand on his and said, "I'm just glad that Jordan was there and able to help her". Derek smiled and said, "yeah me to, she was a godsend today, she was able to keep Penelope calm and get her help and then she stayed with her and helped her in the delivery room".

Reid sat down on the other side of Derek and said, "she has really changed since she found out that she is pregnant", Derek said, "her and Kevin also recently got married". JJ smiled and said, "I'm so glad, they are a great fit and he has always been there for her", Derek took a deep breath and said,  
"I wonder how much longer it is going to be before I can see my baby girl"?, JJ opened her mouth to say something and the rest of the gang walked over to them and Emily said, "wellllll, how are Penelope and the baby"?, Derek laughed as he handed them the phone so they could see the pictures of his and Penelopes daughter".

Hotch said, "congrats dad", Derek laughed and said, "thanks man, I still can't believe I'm a dad", Dave smiled and said, "how does it feel to know that you have two baby girls"?, Derek grinned and said, "amazing man, it feels amazing". Derek smiled when he saw a nurse walking over to him, he said, "is everything ok"?, she smiled and said, "ohhh yes Mr. Morgan, I came to let you know that your wife and daughter are in room 200 and you can all go in to visit now".

Derek smiled as they all followed the nurse to Penelopes room, when they stepped inside the room they saw Penelope smiling down at Charlotte and saying,  
"momma and daddy love you so much". Derek walked over to the bed and kissed Penelope gently on the lips and then kissed Charlotte gently on the top of the head and said, "yes we do baby girl, we love our little angel".

Penelope smiled as she watched the rest of the gang walk through the door, the girls walked over and one by one hugged Penelope and kissed the newest member of the family. Emily said, "ohhhhhh Garcia she is beautiful", Penelope grinned and said, "I think she looks like her daddy, what do you girlies think"?, Erin smiled and said, "I can see both of you in her".

Hotch said, "I heard that you have had a rough evening, are you sure that you are alright"?, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh I am wonderful Hotch, I am tired and sore but wonderful". Dave said, "I hear that Jordan was a big help to you and the baby"?, she noddded her head and said, "ohhhhh she was definitely a big help, I don't know what I would have done without her".

Penelope looked up at JJ and said, "Jayje Derek and I have been talking and we want you and Reid to be our babies godparents", JJ grinned and said, "oh Garcie I would be honored". Reid looked at Penelope and said, "I would be honored to be Charlottes godfather", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "would you like to hold your goddaughter"?, he chuckled and said, "I would love to hold her".

Penelope handed Reid the baby and he stood there smiling down at the little girl and said, "ohhhhhhh you are a beautiful little girl", he slowly leaned down and gently kissed the babies forehead and said, "I'm your uncle Spencer and I want you to know that I will always be here for you", JJ walked over and said, "and I'm your auntie JJ and I am gonna spoil you rotten"

One by one the aunts and uncles made their way around to the baby and introduced themselves, Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "I'm surprised that momma isn't here yet". They looked up to see her walking into the room, she walked over to Reid and smiled down at Charlotte and said, "ohhhhhhh my goodness, she is beautiful".

Reid grinned and said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she smiled and said, "of course I would", Reid gently placed the baby into Frans arms and everybody smiled as they watched her lean down and kiss the little girls cheek and say, "hi there little angel, I'm your Nana Fran, my aren't you just the most precious little thing in the world"?, Derek rested his head against Penelopes and said, "I love you goddess", she sighed happily and said,  
"I love you to handsome".

They sat there together and watched as Charlotte was passed from family memeber to family member, the grinned as they knew that their daughter couldn't be in better hands. 


	60. Chapter 60

Senior Year-Ch 60

Derek watched as JJ handed the baby back to Reid, he then looked at Penelope and said, "I figured your parents would be here by now", Penelope looked toward the door when she heard a knock. She smiled when she saw her parents walk into the room, Derek said, "Monica and Julio Garcia, meet your beautiful grandaughter Charlotte Alexandria Morgan".

Reid handed the baby over to Monica and Penelope watched as tears of joy streamed down her parents cheeks, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and kissed her temple and said, "we have a wonderful family don't we goddess"?, Penelope looked up at him and said, "I agree my love, we have the best family in the world".

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch and said, "I would love to have a few babies", Hotch turned his head and kissed her temple and said, "you would Em really"?, she smiled and said, "with you I would love to have a house filled with kids". Hotch laughed and turned and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love the way you think".

Dave sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Erin and said, "what about you Erin, do you see yourself having children"?, she grinned and said, "as a matter of fact I have". Dave grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhh really"?, she kissed his lips and said, "yes really", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "do I get a hint on who you want to have these kids with"?, she smiled and said, "you of course silly man".

Reid saw JJ smiling happily at Charlotte and he wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "a penny for your thoughts Jayje", she turned and looked at him and said, "I was just picturing my life about 10 years from now". Reid grinned and said, "really, what do you see"?, she looks down at the floor and says, "if I tell you what I see, you will laugh at me".

Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "baby I would never laugh at you, please tell me what you can see for yourself in the future", JJ grinned and said, "well I see myself married with a few kids running around, I see myself with an awesome job". Reid smiled and said, "now why would I laugh about a great future like that"?, she shrugged her shoulders.

JJ mumbled and said something and Reid said, "baby I didn't understand what you just said, can you say it again"?, she looked up at him and said, "when I see my future all I can see is us, I see us together, happily married with kids". Reid smiled and said, "Jayje I see the same thing, you are the only woman I have ever loved, will ever love".

Penelope smiled and said, "awwwwww Spencer that was beautiful", Derek laughed and said, "I agree with baby girl there Spencer, that was beautiful", he blushed and said, "I meant every word of it". JJ put his face in her hands and leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he smiled and said, "I love you to Jennifer Jareau".

Monica looked at Fran, Sarah and Desiree and said, "she's beautiful isn't she"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "ohhhh yes, she looks like a little tiny princess". Penelope laughed and said, "soooooo I take it if I ever need a babysitter I will have plenty of volunteers right"?. everybody laughed and said in unison, "YES".

Derek laughed and said, "yeah baby girl I don't think we are gonna be at a shortage in the babysitting department for a very very long time", she looked around the room and said, "ya know handsome, I believe your right". Julio looked over at Penelope and said, "Charlotte is beautiful just like her very beautiful momma".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "I love you daddy", Julio walked over and hugged his daughter and said, "I love you to Penelope, I always have and I always will and I want you to remember that you will always be my baby girl". She kissed his cheek and said, "Charlotte is a very lucky little girl, she has awesome grandparents, wonderful aunts and uncles and she will grow up in a family that loves her with all of their hearts".

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips gently and said, "I love you goddess, falling in love, marrying you and having Charlotter are the best things that has ever happened to me". She laid her head on his chest and said, "I was getting ready to say that", everybody laughed and Fran said, "you two really are perfect for each other".

Derek laughed and said, "momma, truer words have never been spoken", Penelope sighed and said, "this school year has been amazing", JJ laughed and said,  
"it really has Garcie, you got married, were homecoming queen and to only make things better you give birth to the most amazing little girl that I have ever seen".

Penelope said, "who would have ever thought that our senior year would have brought so many awesome things, it brought me Derek and Charlotte, it brought Jayje and Spencer together, it gave us and amazing football team led by Derek, Hotch and Dave and it made us all a family". Derek smiled and said, "family is one of the nicest words there is goddess", she smiled and said, "it sure is handsome, it sure is".

One two chapters left everybody 


	61. Chapter 61

Senior Year-Ch 61

Penelope loved being a mom, she just couldn't believe that two months had passed already, she looked at her sleeping daughter and sighed happily, so much had changed since Charlotte was born. Penelope smiled as she heard JJ walk into the room, Penelope said, "I just fed her a few minutes ago and put her down,  
she should be sleeping for a while".

JJ smiled and said, "sooooo how is everything going"?, she laughed and said, "everything is going good, when Derek gets home we are going to the hospital to see how Jordan and Aiden Christopher are doing". Penelope said, "would you have ever thought that we would all be such good friends now"?, JJ shook her head and said, "nope not in a million years".

Penelope said, "Jordan has changed so much and everything started when I went into labor with Charlotte after the accident", JJ said, "she has changed so much since then and she seems so happy with Kevin doesn't she"?, Penelope sighed and said, "she does, she really does, being married to Kevin really agrees with her".

Derek walked into the room and said, "are you ready to go baby girl"?, Penelope looked at the baby one final time and then said, "I'm ready handsome", Derek smiled at JJ and said, "thanks for watching her for us Jayje". JJ laughed and said, "anytime guys, I love watching her, she is adorable", Derek smiled and said, "of course she is adorable, after all I am her daddy".

Penelope and JJ rolled their eyes and Penelope said, "we will be back in a little while but if you need anything", JJ said, "I will call you Garcie", Derek said, "would you like us to bring you something home to eat"?, she smiled and said, "no, Spence and I are going out later, but thanks for the offer", Derek and Penelope smiled at JJ as they walked out the door.

Jordan smiled down at her son and said, "you are just perfect", the baby cooed at her and she said, "yes you are and mommy loves you so very very much", she looked up to see Kevin walking back into the room with something for them to drink. Jordan smiled and said, "would you like to hold your son"?, Kevin put the soda down and said, "yes please".

Jordan laughed as she handed Aiden over to Kevin, he looked down at the baby and said, "he looks like you honey", Jordan smiled and said, "I think that he has your nose and lips sweetie" Kevin laughed and said, "really"?, Jordan took a sip of her soda and said, "yes, I can see both of us in him", Kevin kissed his sons forehead and said, "daddy loves you".

Penelope knocked on the door and Jordan looked up and said, "please come in", Penelope and Derek walked into the room, Penelope sat down beside the bed and said, "how are you doing"?, she smiled and said, "good, tired but good". Jordan said, "Penelope and Derek Morgan this is our son Aiden Christopher", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh Jordan he is adorable".

Derek put his hand on Kevins shoulder and said, "he is beautiful Kevin", he looked up at Derek and said, "I think that he looks like Jordan, what do you two think"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I believe that he has your nose and lips Kevin". Jordan laughed and said "that's exactly what I told him Penelope", Derek laughed and said, "I can see both of you in him".

Kevin smiled and said, "that's what I said Derek", Jordan smiled and said, "how is Charlotte"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhh she is amazing, she is home right now with her auntie JJ". Penelope said, "JJ said for us to tell you both congrats on Aiden", Jordan smiled and said, "tell her thanks", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I will".

Kevin looked at Derek and said, "Aiden came really fast, she was walking through the house and her water broke and then it was like wham bam and he was here in her arms". Derek smiled and said, "how did the doctors say he was doing"?, Kevin smiled and said, "they said that he was doing great, 6 lbs 3 ounces and 21 inches long".

Penelope smiled and said, "he is adorable Jordan", she looked at Penelope and said, "soooooo are you and Derek planning on having more kids"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I would love to have a few more little hotstuffs running around". Derek laughed and said, "and I would love to have more baby girls running around calling me daddy".

Kevin looked back down at his son and said, "it's amazing how much love you can have for someone that just came into your life isn't it, he is so pure, so innocent, so perfect". Derek laughed and said, "I hear ya, I still check on her like 50 times a night after we put her down, we make sure that she is covered up and that the mobile is on and that she is laying on her back".

Jordan smiled and said, "I can't wait to get him home and get him settled into his new home", Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe that it has been two months since Charlotte was born". Jordan said, "I bet she is growing fast isn't she"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "ohhh yes", she then pulled out her phone and pulled up pictures of Charlotte and Jordan said, "ohhhhhh Penelope she gets more beautiful everytime I see her".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you and your son is adorable", Jordan sighed as she laid back against her pillow and said, "it seems like the past two months have just flown by doesn't it"?, Penelope said, "they sure have Jordan, they sure have". The nurse walked into the room and said, "how is everybody doing this morning"?, they all smiled and said, "fine".

After the nurse checked on Jordan and Aiden, she smiled and said, "if you need anything please let us know", they nodded their head in agreement, the nurse then turned around and headed out of the room. The friends laughed and talked for a long time, Jordan smiled as she watched her friends holding her son, she couldn't believe how much had changed over the past 2 months, she didn't think that Penelope and Derek would ever understand just how sorry she was about everything that had happened in the past.

She smiled as she watched Penelope cooing at the baby, she knew as she looked around the room that her friendship with Derek and Penelope was meant to be 


	62. Chapter 62

Senior Year-Ch 62

Epilogue-10 Years Later

Dave smiles as he walks into his living room, he is instantly met by his 7 year old son Marcus, he scoops the little boy up and says, "how is daddys little boy tonight"?, he laughs and says, "I'm good dad, later can we toss the ball around"?, Rossi smiled and said, "I would love to do that Marcus", the little boy started to run out of the room and he said, "where is your mom and the twins"?, Marcus laughed and said, "they are in the study, she is telling them a story".

Rossi quickly made is way to the study, he stopped at the door and watched as Erin looked at their identical 3 year old twins and said, "and they lived happily ever after". Madeline Jennifer Rossi AKA Maddie looked up and saw her daddy and jumped off the couch and ran squealing, "DADDYYYYYYYYY", her twin sister Maya Emily Rossi ran across the room squealing as she ran into Daves arms.

He picked them both up and kissed their cheeks and said, "how are my girls, daddy missed you"?, the cackled and said, "we misseded you to daddy", he smiled as he put them down on the floor. He walked over and sat down on the couch beside Erin, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Rossi", she smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Rossi", they watched happily as their girls ran over to their little table and started coloring.

Emily walks into the kitchen and laughs as she sees Hotch feeding their 2 year old son Colin as the 8 year old son Jack and 4 year old daughter Haley are playing at the table. Hotch looks up and says, "what are you laughing at"?, she walks over and wipes the baby food off of his cheek and said, "you have as much on you as he does".

Hotch looks at Colin and says, "your mommy is silly isn't she"?, Colin clapped his hands and squealed "mommaaaaaaaaa", she leaned down and kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "how is my big boy this evening"?, he held his hand up and smiled as Emily took the table off of the chair and picked him up into her arms.

Jack looked up at Emily and said, "mom can you help me with my homework later"?, she walked over and said, "sure, what are you having trouble with sweetie"?,  
he laughed and said, "I need some help with my math". She kissed Jack on the top of the head and then Haley cackled and said, "wha bout me momma"?, Emily laughed as she leaned over and kissed the little girl on the top of the head, as she looked around the kitchen she knew that her life was just as she had imagined it would be and that was perfect.

Reid walked across the room with his 4 month old daughter Gina in his arms, he sat down on the couch and smiled as he watched his 8 year old son Henry as he was playing with his 5 year old sister Abigail. He looked down at Gina and said, "are you hungry little one"?, she started kicking her legs and cooing up at him.

He took the cap off of the bottle and gently put it in her mouth, he couldn't help but smile when she immediately started drinking her bottle, he glanced up when he heard the front door close. JJ walked into the room and Henry said, "hiiiiiii momma, how was your day"?, she ruffled his hair and said, "I'm good honey, how are you"?, Henry smiled and said", me and Abby are making pictures for you and daddy".

JJ smiled and said, "awwwww thanks honey, I can't wait to see them", she then walked over and kissed Reid on the lips and said, "how are you my love"?, he smiled and said, "I'm good, just feeding little miss Gina her bottle". JJ said, "I really missed you all today", Reid kissed her lips and said, "we missed you to Jayje", they sighed happily as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Kevin laughs at Aiden as he watches him pulling his 7 year old brother Timmy and 4 year old sister Katherine through the living room in a wagon, he walks over and sits down on the couch with Jordan and kisses her lips gently. She caresses the side of his face and says, "what's so funny"?, he says, "who would have thought that 10 years ago one drunken night would lead to a lifetime of happiness for us"?, she intertwined their fingers and said, "me".

She laid her head on his chest and said, "I love you Kevin, I love you so very much", he sighed happily and said, "I love you Jordan and I love our family more than I ever thought possible". Aiden looked up and laughed as Katherin squealed as they went around the couch, Jordan said, "are you having fun Kat"?,  
she slapped her hands together and said, "un huh momma".

Jordan looked around the room and smiled as she looked at the family she loved with all of her heart, she couldn't imagine her life without her husband or kids in it. Kevin kissed the top of her head and they both sighed happily as they both sat there on the couch and watched as their kids played happily across the room.

Derek smiled as he watched his goddess feed their 6 month old daugher Serena, Penelope looked up at him and said, "what are you smiling at handsome"?, he walked over and kissed her on the lips and said, "I'm watching the love of my life feed our beautiful daughter". Penelope laughed and said, "where are the other kids"?, he sighed happily as he nodded his head behind him.

Penelope grinned as Derek said, "Charlotte is doing her homework", Penelope said, "what about "Travis and Tina"?, he smiled and said, "they are taking their nap, I just checked on them and they are fine". Penelope said, "it is hard to believe that Charlotte is 10 and the twins are 4 already isn't it"?, he smiled and said, "yes it is, but I wouldn't trade our lives for anything".

Penelope put Serena up on her shoulder to burp her and she kissed the little girls temple and says, "momma loves you little girl", Derek walked over and said,  
"daddy loves you to", he then kissed the top of the babies head. Penelope sighed happily as she laid Serena back in her arms and said, "thinking back handsome would you have ever imagined that our senior year would have brought us so much happiness"?, he sat down on the couch beside her and said, "senior year was definitley the most amazing year that's for sure baby".

Derek looked up to see Charlotte standing beside him, he smiled at her and said, "hello baby girl", she sat down on the couch beside her parents and said,  
"daddy can you help me with something"?, he grinned and said, "sure honey, what can I do to help"?, she said, "we are suppose to write a story about how our famalies started".

Derek said, "ok so what can daddy do to help his baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "can you tell me how you and momma met"?, he looked at Penelope and smiled and then looked back at Charlotte and said, "I sure can, just sit back here and listen to the story of how we met". Charlotte sat back against the chair and smiled as Derek said, "your mom and I fell in love our senior year of high school" and as Charlotte sat there listening to their story she hoped that one day she would find her one true love like her parents did.

I want to thank everybody for all of their wonderful reviews, you are all amazing and I hope that you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it 


End file.
